Naruto, Kyuubi Incarnate
by Goliith
Summary: It all started one night when a six year old Naruto was attacked by a mob of villagers and shinobi on his birthday, what a happy day. Now join Naruto as he changes into a demon. No longer Discontinued, being worked on again, Hurah!
1. Awakening's and Hospitals

Authors Note: OK, this is my first attempt at ever writing anything, so I won't be too surprised if it's not very well received, after all that's the reviewers job! If I screw something up or I have a lot of mistakes please for the love of all things Anime let me know! I enjoy Reviews, and I love criticism, know this I said criticism, not flames I've rated it as 'M'.

I just recently reworked the first few chapters, because I realized I fucked my future plot plans, so Naruto wont be revealed as a Namikaze except to his teammates. Until later, it's important .

Here we have a small boy, at the mere age of 6 lying in a white room on a stiff bed covered in bandages, he opens his eyes slowly to reveal those normally bright blue sapphires, but they aren't their usual bright color, no they are a much more sedated dual blue this day. He slowly takes in his surroundings, white walls, bright lights, stiff bed, curtains, and his bloody torn up clothes are sitting over on a chair, He sighs 'So…hospital again huh? I don't even remember getting taken here, last thing I remember was that mob of villagers and Shinobi burying me under an earth jutsu. Then everything went dark and all the pain stopped'

**Flash Back:**

It was October 10th, Naruto Uzumaki's 6th birthday, a normally very happy time in any small child's life, but not for Naruto, no all he knows is that on his birthday everyone in the village is happy, and smells of sake, but whenever he comes around they all get very angry, and this day is when they try there hardest to hurt or kill him. Certainly not a happy day for our little blond.

He got up out of bed slowly and went through his morning routine of taking a shower and brushing his teeth, then he went into his room and got dressed then went into the kitchen/corner of his shabby little apartment and put a pot on the stove with some water to boil, then he went over to the cupboard and opened it to reveal stacks upon stacks of packs of instant Ramen of various flavors, he sighs "ugh, which flavor should I have for Breakfast today?" 'I wish the villagers would let me buy things besides just Ramen, it's good and all but it doesn't have a lot of nutrients, and it gets old when it's all you have to eat...ever' He decided on some chicken flavored Ramen and sat down at the table and ate slowly.

He finished eating and cleaned up his 'breakfast' he decided to go out for a walk, despite what day it was, so he put on his bright orange and blue jacket and walked out the door locking it behind him.

When he got downstairs and outside he was glad he decided to go out for a walk, it was a beautiful day, Bright, sunny and not a cloud in the sky. So Naruto started walking down the streets of Konoha, no real destination in mind, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes slightly just enjoying to warm embrace of the sun, completely ignoring the glares he was receiving and the whispers going on around him, and completely oblivious to the slowly growing group of people behind him.

Naruto heard something behind him and glimpsed at the growing crowd, he decided he better try and lose them so he picked up his pace a bit to get away, but to no avail so he decided to take a dip into the alleys and try to lose them there, so he turned into an alley, and then his eyes widened in disbelief "oh shit" he walked straight into a dead end. He turned around quickly to leave before he got cornered, but it was to late there standing at the entrance to the alley was the group of over 30 villagers and a few Shinobi.

One of the villagers yelled "We've got you now you little demon!" then a man in standard chuunin attire stepped forward and said. "Kyuubi, How dare you show your face in this village, AND ON THIS DAY NO LESS!" Naruto gasped "what do you mean? Kyuubi?!" "what did I do wrong?!" the apparent leader of the mob spat at him and said "You killed the Yondaime! And here you are taking his image to further disgrace his name!" "That is what you've done!" yelled the rest of the mob.

Naruto just stood there shocked and confused, 'What do they mean I killed the forth!'

But Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a rock hitting the side of his head and someone in the crowd yelling "Die Demon, DIE!" The side of his head started bleeding a bit, then people started throwing more rocks, and bottles at him, then a few Shinobi threw Shuriken and Kunai at him, two Shuriken lodged themselves in his chest and a Kunai in his stomach, then the chunnin in the front started some hand seals, and Naruto was terrified and in horrible pain at this time, the man called out "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" but luckily, or more realistically unluckily he doubled over and pain on the ground and only his back got burned from the fireball. And then the man started more hand seals and yelled "Dango Dotonidoryo" and threw a huge ball of earth at Naruto, smashing into him and completely burying him under the heavy dirt, the last thing Naruto did before Passing out was reach out and stick him arm out of the mound into the air.

**End Flashback**

Naruto decided it hurt to much to think about what happened, so he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but when he did he felt like he was brought somewhere, so he opened his eyes to say he was confused would be an understatement "where am I?" he asked himself he was in a dark, smelly sewer standing ankle deep in what he hoped was clean water. then he heard it, shallow, steady breaths, but they sounded like they were created by something much larger then a mere person, so he followed the noise, out of the room he was in and down a hall, into another much, much larger room and on the other side of the room was what looked to be a gigantic Cage, that dwarfed anything he had ever seen before, he could not even make out the top of the massive gate in the darkness. He did the only thing a curious 6 year old would do…he walked up to the cage, but stopped dead in his tracks when inside the cage the breathing stopped, and a huge crimson eye with a black slit pupil opened up and stared right into his on blue eyes. Then a second eye opened, and Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling about this place.

Then whatever it was that was on the other side of the cage grinned and evil grin, flashing it's huge jaws and many, many sharp white teeth. Naruto fell back into the water, gaping at the huge thing on the other side of the cage, intensely curious and yet not scarred in the slightest.

Naruto timidly spoke up, "Who or what are you?" The thing just grinned even more if possible and spoke, in a deep, demonic voice

"**Why, I'm the reason this village hates you, of course. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune" **


	2. Meeting Kyuubi

Naruto just gaped like a fish out of water

"Y-you m-mean the villagers weren't kidding? I REALLY AM A DEMON!?"

"Ahahahah, kit your funny, but to answer your question, no your not a demon…not yet at least." Kyuubi stated

"N-not Yet! What do you mean not yet?!"

"**Sigh… this is gonna take a while to explain kit, how bout you bring us to a bit more of an enjoyable location?"**

"Umm what? How the hell do I do that? You're a giant fox how do you expect me to move you around"

"**Ahahahah, Kit we are in your mind right now, and since it is your mind you can do as you please, like for instance"** **"GET US THE HELL OUT OF THIS SEWER!"** He roared

"Umm ok but…how exactly do I do that?"

" It's simple really, just imagine us being somewhere not as…crappy"

Naruto thought hard for a second and then the sewer slowly dried up, and then faded away into pure white, then slowly a field with lots of grass and flowers and some Sakura trees in their prime came into view off the the side was a large crystal clear lake, that fed a small river that went down for miles until out of view towards some mountains.

"Wow" said Naruto "I was fully not expecting it to be that easy"

"Well it is YOUR mind after all"

"All right guess it's time to get down to business then, by the way, nice touch with the mind scape, It's much better now" with that Kyuubi shrunk down to about the size of a small horse and laid down in front of Naruto

"Kit, you might want to sit, this will take awhile…and might shock you a whole lot"

"Umm, okay" with that Naruto plopped down and leaned back on his hands

"Now what the hell were you talking about, 'I'm not a demon yet' and I want answers not more lies, I've been lied to my whole life"

"Ok then, when your Father sealed me into you, I was not the hap-" There he was promptly cut off by Naruto

"WAIT, WHAT? My father? The fourth Hokage sealed you into me, That means th-"

"Exactly kit, the fourth Hokage, was your father, Minato Namikaze. Now please no more interruptions this is important"

Still getting over that little shock, all Naruto could do was nod slightly

"Well good, now listen." "when he sealed me into you, I was not the Happiest of customers, so I tried to escape for a long time, and in doing that, I damaged the seal that Holds me in here" Naruto Gasped "Hold your horses there kit it's not that bad, in fact it's quite good for both of us, I managed to greatly speed up, and alter the process in that the seal absorbs me and my power into you" "The seal was originally made so that by the time you were fifty years old you would absorb the last of my power, and also absorb my soul and destroy my body. But this way did not give you any power because of the time it took to do, you would have been a normal, no offense mediocre Shinobi."

Naruto winced at the mention that he would be nothing more then a mediocre Shinobi at best

"Now wait right there, I'm not done with you yet, I made the seal vastly increase the speed to which you absorb me, now by the time you are 10 years old you will have absorbed all my power, but with the speed it happens at my chakra will overpower your human chakra and you will become a Hanyou, a half-demon if you will, you will have all nine tails worth of my chakra and my fox senses and reflexes"

"Another great part about this new way the seal works is that, you will be Immortal now, kit…You will live forever. Better yet, my soul will no longer be destroyed so everyone wins, you become extremely powerful and I get to live on forever like a Demon lord should I will also gain freedom at this point and be able to leave the seal since my powers no longer bind me to the seal, but my soul is still tied to you, so that means in four years you will have a new 9 tailed fox _**companion**_**…but I will only have about 1/9 of my original power so I wont be incredibly powerful."**

"**But the problem is with the chakra coming in to your system 10 times faster then it should, it will overpower your weak body and kill you as you are now"**

Naruto Gasped " How the hell is this good if I'm going to die baka-fox!"

"**Because, to remedy this problem, for the next four years I will help you train your body to and beyond the limit so you can take the chakra as it comes without dieing"**

"Well, cool I guess I'm gonna be getting stronger and much more powerful…when do we start training then Kyuubi-_sensei_"

"**Oh I'm going to enjoy this kit, hahahahaha. And we will start your training tomorrow, you still need your rest from being attacked by those bastards from your village"**

"Ok, wait how did you know about the villagers attacking me?"

**"Hah, Kit I'm apart of your body, I've been here for 6 years, you think I just sit here and think for 6 years straight? Hell no most of the time I just watch your life through your eyes, and laugh at the stupid shit you get yourself into"**

"well…thanks it's good to know at least one person enjoys my life and the shit I've been put through my whole life"

**'That isn't what I meant kit, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I enjoy you suffering for something that you have no control over, I more enjoy you being as dense as you are and getting into your little problems"**

"Right…thanks well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Kyuubi, and good night"

"**Good night kit…"**

And with that Naruto faded out of the mind scape and slipped into blissful unconsciousness, that night he dreamt of chasing rabbits and squirrels, the next morning he woke up still in the hospital thinking 'damn, I'm becoming a fox already'


	3. New clothes, and Kyuubisensei

Naruto jumped out of the bed quick and got out of his hospital gown and grabbed his clothes and put them on, he walked over to the bathroom attached to his room and looked in the floor length mirror on the door and sighed 'Damn those bastards completely destroyed my clothes' they were indeed ruined, they had long slashes all over the jacket with blood stains all over it and the pants were in a similar fair and the backs of the were charred and black from the fireball.

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice in the back of his head **'Kit if you don't get some new clothes before anything else, I'm going to leave you to die'**

'well damn, ok then Kyuubi, no need to be so mean about it'

**'Ahahah, get the hell out of here Kit I don't like hospitals'**

And with that Naruto slide open the hospital window and hopped out the window onto the ground below, luckily he was on the first floor, because he didn't check first

Naruto walked across the town in his bloody tattered clothes getting glares from most people, but a few scarce people actually gave him looks of concern, he ignored all the people that glared at him, but smiled his 'foxy grin' at the people who actually seemed to care if he was about to die.

After a bit of walking he came across a Shinobi apparel and weapons shop, he walked through the door and was amazed with the amount of stuff they had inside this place, it was like the ninja jackpot!

There was an older man behind the counter who looked at him and said "Damn kid what the hell happened to you? You look like you went through the gauntlet or something"

Naruto, smiled sheepishly and just nodded "Well, I suppose that happens when about 30-50 villagers and Shinobi try to kill you"

The man just gaped "Why in the hell would you have that many people try to kill you?"

Naruto just smiled brightly and said "Well, most people don't exactly like the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

The man stared at him "Oh, your that boy then…"

"Yeah, I am I guess that means you don't want me in your shop then huh?" Naruto stated, while lowering his head and slowly backing towards the door

"Stop it right there!" the man yelled at him

Naruto looked up frightened at the man then started to say "What? I didn't take anything I swear! I just want to leave!"

"Come over here boy" the man stated, It was a command, not a question

Naruto slowly looked up to the man and slowly walked over and he said " ye-yeah?"

The man said no smiling at the small boy in front of him "Why the hell would I want you to leave my store? You're a paying customer right? Who cares what you contain, far as I'm concerned you're a hero to the village, you saved us all from definite death"

Naruto just looked dumbfounded at the man "Re-really? You really think that?"

"Of course I do, I'm not nearly as stupid as the rest of the village to think that the Kyuubi has control over you, now lets get you fitted for some nice new, Shinobi attire eh? Wearing all that orange your like a damn bulls eye on a black wall"

"S-sure, thanks old man!" Naruto yelled happily, and smiled, a real smile not like the fake ones he uses all the time

1 hour later saw a thoroughly poor Naruto coming out of the same shop fully decked out, his pants were now black with crimson flames sprawling up the sides of the legs, He had black steel-toed combat boots on for his feet, forgoing the usual Shinobi sandals for more protection and combative use, On his chest he had a black mesh shirt covered with a black long sleeve shirt similar to his pants, they had crimson flames sprawling up from the wrists to his shoulders then down his back, over the shirt he a standard issue black Shinobi vest with a lot of pouches and pockets to put various tools, said pockets and pouches were full of the rest of Naruto's purchases, a full arsenal of Kunai and Shuriken and various scrolls, along with all that he also bought some gravity seals to help him train his body and some chakra drainage seals to constantly put strain on his chakra coils to increase his reserves further. To finish off his purchases he had black fingerless gloves with metal protection plates on the back, on the plates were the words 'No Fear' and on his head he thought the goggles he always used to wear were a bit silly, so he replaced them with a long black headband, on the headband was a forehead protector except instead of the leaf village symbol it had the Kanji for 'Demon' the cloth for the headband was long, and swayed in the wind behind him.

After all of the purchases Naruto had made he had almost no money at all left at all. So he decided he would just head home to relax for the rest of the day since he hadn't woken up at the hospital until past noon so any training for now would have to wait until tomorrow.

So he headed off to the library to see if he could take out as many books as he could on Shinobi and Shinobi tactics and skills, and anything else he could get his hands on about Shinobi in general.

So here we find him sitting at home with a large stack of books on his table, leaning on the table on top of and open book, snoring at 6am the next morning.

Naruto suddenly flew up from the table and screamed "Holy shit Don't do that to me!" turns out Kyuubi had quite an effective way to wake Naruto up, in the form of a full fledged roar right into his face.

'God damn Kyuubi you scared the shit out of me!'

**'That's Kyuubi-**_**sensei**_** kit, you start training today so get ready and go eat some of that crap you call breakfast'**

'It isn't my fault they don't let me buy anything but Ramen at the grocery stores!'

**'Well, anyway hurry up and go out to one of the more hidden training grounds, we've a lot of work to do, and only 4 years to do it in'**

1 hour later we see our little blond just arriving at one of the more out of the way training grounds

**'Well Kit, are you ready?'**

'I hope so, I mean my life depends on it right?'

**'More then just your life kit, Both of our lives depend on it'**

**'Right well let's get started then kit, First stretch out and get loose, we don't need you to get a cramp during this'** Naruto goes through some basic stretches, nothing major

'Ok Kyuubi-sensei, all finished stretching, where do we start?'

**'First things first, put on the gravity seals you bought, put one on each ankle and each wrist' **Naruto then goes through his numerous pouches and finds the different seals and puts them where he was told.

'Ok finished, but sensei I don't feel any heavier at all'

**'You have to activate them Kit, to do so push some chakra into them until they go to level one' **

'Umm ok, here we go' Naruto does as he was told, then promptly smacks face first into the grass and dirt on his stomach

**'Didn't expect that much weight did you kit?'**

'To say the least! I wasn't expecting it to weigh this much Kyuubi!'

**'Right, anyway your first task of the day is to get up off the ground and get comfortable with the new weight' **After about 15 minutes of struggling to get up off the ground Naruto finally manages to stand up, then after walking around a little bit he's comfortable with the new weight.

'Ok Kyuubi, it feels pretty good now, I don't feel like I'm going to die or anything anymore'

**"Hah!, ok Kit your first thing to do is go and run 50 laps around the village with the weights" **Jaw agape, Naruto asks 'You have to be shitting me? thats like 30miles of running!'

**"I never said this would be easy Kit, just get to it, then come back here when your done for the rest of your training Schedule"**

3 hours later Naruto arrives back at the training ground panting and sweating up a storm

'Ok...Kyuubi...what... now'

**"Alright, now I want you to do 200 push ups, 200 sit ups 500 jumping jacks' and 200 punches and kicks with each arm and leg, understood?"**

'Yes sensei, it'll take a while though' **"It's supposed to Kit, it's training not relaxing"**

Another 3 hours later and we come to a very exhausted blond getting up from his last 200 sit ups

'Ok...Kyuubi...I...Finished...the...exercises'

**"So I see, now that you know the exercises I want you to do from now on, i want you to go do Them all one more time, including the running"**

'What! are you crazy?'

**"You would be surprised at how sane I actually am Naruto, this training is the only way to ensure you don't die when you absorb all my power"**

Kyuubi never, ever called him by his real name, Naruto knew he must be taking this a lot more seriously then he was, it was time to step up his game.

'Ok, sorry for not listening to you sensei, guess I'll go do them then'

5 more hours later and we see Naruto in the training ground finishing up the second run of his exercises

'Kyuubi, I'm finished with everything...finally'

**"You'd be surprised how fast training increases your power Kit, you finished the second run of the exercises one whole hour faster then the first time, now do you see"**

'Wow, really? I must have lost track of the time once I got into it. But umm, Kyuubi what do I do now? it's only 5:00Pm'

**"You have the rest of the day to do whatever you want now Kit, though I would like to ask that you go to sleep fairly early from now on that way you have all the time to rest for the next days training"**

'Sounds fair, ok deal I won't stay up to late anymore...unless there is a good reason, anyway im gonna go Visit old man Hokage I have a feeling he's the one that found me after the attack and is probably worried about me'

**'Ok that sounds like a good idea, put the old man at ease, Hahaha'**

Naruto got up from where he sat down when he finished training, dusted himself off then headed back towards the heart of the village, more specifically to the Hokage tower in the center of the village.


	4. Hokage Meetings, Transformations

Authors Note: Well, here is a bit longer of a chapter, to much shit going down to give a quick snipit in the title, well enjoy, and review of course, Reviews are nice.

25 minutes and a walk to the Hokage tower later

Naruto walked up the multiple sets of stairs and stood in front of the old mans door, he knocked lightly on the door, and when he heard a "come in" from the other side of the door he slowly opened the door and walked in

The Hokage just barely glimpsed up from his large pile of paperwork and said "I'm sorry, we don't have any missions to give out at this time, It's a bit late if you didn't notice" Naruto just looked at him for a minute then sighed and said, "Damn jiji I'm only 6 and your already trying to send me out on missions?"

Sarutobi gasped, "Naruto! my god, is that you?"

Naruto put on his foxy grin and said "No duh old man! the one and only!"

Then he said "What happened to you? and what is with these new clothes all of a sudden?" Naruto was about to answer him when Sarutobi saw his new headband and gasped again

"Naruto! who the hell gave you the idea that you were a 'Demon'!?"

Naruto just smirked "Ha, me and you both know that my father sealed the Kyuubi into me 6 years ago Jiji" Sarutobi just gaped like a fish

"Naruto who the hell told you about th-" realization slapped him in the face "Did you just say your Father!?"

Naruto's smirk grew "Well he was my father, Minato Namikaze correct?"

Sarutobi just blinked and then said "Naruto, You will tell me right now who told you about the Kyuubi and about your father, those were both S-class secrets punishable by death!"

Naruto's smirk vanished for a second, then came back slightly smaller "Well, One of the villagers during the attack yelled at me that I was Kyuubi, So I asked my new sensei what they meant when I was in the hospital and he accidentally let it slip that the Yondaime was my father"

Sarutobi's stunned expression was gone in a second replaced with a look of pure anger and fury "Naruto, You. Will. Tell. Me. Who. Your. Sensei. Is. NOW! Do I make myself clear? I would very much like to have a word with him"

Naruto's smirk changed into a full grin and he Said, "Well it might be a bit hard for you to, per say have a word with him but I can relay a message to you and from him, you see Jiji, My new sensei is Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Naruto cringed at the end of his statement knowing what was coming...and oh boy did it

"WHAT!!"

"Hah, that's more or less the exact reaction I was expecting from you Jiji"

Sarutobi got himself under control and continued like nothing happened "Naruto you know what the Kyuubi did to this village, to your family 6 years ago, why in the hell are you learning from it!"

Naruto got serious now, play time was over "Well, to be honest Jiji, I don't have a choice if I don't learn from him for the next 4 years I will die on my 10th birthday"

Sarutobi was now more concerned then angry when he said "Naruto what are you talking about how do you know that?"

Naruto began retell everything the Kyuubi had told him to the Hokage, by the end of it he looked rather happy actually, though still concerned for the boy he thought of as a grandson

"So Naruto, You and Kyuubi are training for the next four years to prevent your death upon the transformation then?"

"Hai, we are Jiji, in fact today was our first day of training it wasn't bad at all, I'm already getting stronger."

Then Naruto got a sad look in his eyes for the first time that night and said, "I do have one question I want to know the answer to though Jiji"

"Yes what is it Naruto, what do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering, I mean I know about my dad and all but I'm really wondering about...what about my mother? what happened to her then? did she hate me for what I contained to?" At this point a tear slipped from his eye and fell down his face to the floor.

Sarutobi saw this and shot up from his desk and said "Don't You ever believe that for even one second Naruto! Your mother loved you with all of her heart!, unfortunately though, she passed away on the same night you were born from complications with your birth. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was originally an extremely power Jounin from the now non-existent whirlpool country before she met your father and she was quite possibly one of the most powerful kunoichi of her time."

At this point Naruto was crying freely but didn't care, he jumped up from where he had been siting and ran over to his grandfather figure and hugged him and said "Thank you Jiji, thank you so much for telling me about my mom"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and said "It's my pleasure Naruto, I just wish they could be here to see how much you've grown and to see the powerful man you will become in the future. But now it is getting late and I think you should head home for the night, I'll see you around Naruto, and when your 10 I'll enroll you into the Ninja Academy so you can become a ninja ok?"

Naruto smiled up at him and said "Thank you again Jiji, and yes I would love to go to the academy when I'm 10, thank you again, and I'll see you later"

He walked over to the door, opened it left, and slowly closed it behind him. Sarutobi sat down behind his desk and lit his famous Pipe while musing to himself

"That kid, he's always full of surprises, I have no doubt that he will become more powerful then anyone ever has, he sure has the drive"

**Time Skip 4 years to the night before Naruto turns 10 years Old**

**Inside Naruto's Mind scape**

**"Kit, are you ready for this tonight"**

"I Sure hope so Kyuubi, I mean we have been preparing for this night for the past 4 years, and I've grown a lot now that I'm able to buy more then just Ramen"

**"Hah, well anyway all we can do is hope it was enough, the seal will Vanish at 12:00 Midnight, and it's 11:53Pm right now, So we have 7 minutes to plan and wait"**

**"Oh yeah Kit, just so you know, This is going to hurt, ALOT, the transformation into a Hanyou is more then just a simple chakra change, a lot of your physical body will change as well, you will have Fox ears when this is done, and Almond shaped eyes with slit pupils, you will also grow 9 tails from your tail bone, Also your entire skeletal system is going to shatter and regrow, slightly larger and much stronger to replace your feeble human skeleton. but yes this may very well be the most painful this that you ever experience, but if we survive it, it will be more then worth the pain in the end, for one you will be alive, and as we've gone over a lot over the years, you will have nigh endless chakra and huge amounts of strength, your mind will also undergo a change so, it's possible you might mature almost fully over night.**

"Umm ok, I'll try my best Kyuubi, but that sounds incredibly painful but all I can do is hope right? I mean we've done all we can for now...lets see oh hey 11:58, two more minutes until hell breaks loose, time to enjoy the last two minutes of being a Human, hahahah"

"Ok what the hell to do, this is the most suspenseful two damn minutes of my life, I mean It could be two minutes till I die a Horrible death or two minutes until I-" _**12:00AM**_"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh god it hurts, **make it stop!!" **

**"AHHHHHHH"**

Naruto writhed around on his apartment floor glowing red as the demon chakra overtook his human chakra and changed him, tendrils of chakra were shooting off of him smashing things around him while he screamed bloody murder into his curled up knees. He felt his skull split open and two fox ears sprout up onto his head, He felt his tail bone exploding and the skin ripping apart as 9 tails of Blond/Crimson color ripped out, and he felt every single bone in his Body shatter and reform twice as strong.

After what seemed like years of torture the pain finally stopped and he blacked out.

'Am-am I dead?', 'Figures it wouldn't be enough in the end and I just let Kyuubi and myself down in the largest way possible...death'

Then he heard something, he wasn't sure what it was at first but then he was sure he heard it **'Kit, wake up kit!' **

'Wait, that's Kyuubi, If he's alive then I must be alive too! Yatta!!'

He slowly willed himself to open his eyes, and when he did, he was amazed everything was instantly perfectly focused and crisp he could see EVERYTHING, he could smell the crisp morning are and the dew outside, he could hear birds chirping out in the forests that surround Konoha, He groaned.

This is definitely going to take some getting used to. but the first thing that came to mind, was to go look in the mirror, so he did just that, he got up and walked over to the Mirror and looked at himself, he was quite shocked, on the top of his head there were 2 fox ears that were blond with streaks of Crimson across them, they twitched and swiveled at every sound around him, he could get used to them he supposed, then he noticed his eyes, they were very feral, fox like even they were almond shaped, but his eyes were still his normal deep blue, but the regular circle pupils were gone, replacing them were long feral vertical slits.

The last thing he noticed, but the biggest change about him, were the nine new long tails that were swaying happily behind him, they alternated in color, the First one was Blond with streaks of crimson and the second was crimson with streaks of blond, and they alternated like that ever tail, He decided to see if he could consciously control the tails, so he willed them to pick up his vest off the chair he sat it on, and sure enough they did.

'This is going to be soo great' he thought but the next thing he thought was 'oh shit!

I start at the academy today!'

'Fuck! I can't go like this!'

'Hey, Kyuubi is there anyway to hide my new appearance for a while?'

**'Well, sort of Kit, You could do a Henge no jutsu, but be careful if you get hit or lose to much concentration it will dispel, I learned the hand seals a while ago while fighting some humans, here they are' **with that he showed Naruto a mental picture of the hand seals he needed, so Naruto tried it and thought about his regular self while trying it and "Poof" there stood a normal looking Naruto

'hey thanks Kyuubi I owe ya one'

**'Hah, sure kit, just let me know when it's safe, I want to come out of this damn seal now, I'd like to breathe some real air' **

'oh Kyuubi, how big will you be out of the seal? gonna be hard to hide a house sized fox'

**'Not to worry Kit, I can control my size out there as well, I'll remain 'large' for a fox sized, so about a dog I guess'**

'Alright thats simple enough, Come on out! I wanna meet the Kyuubi in the flesh, hah'

**'Ok then, here goes nothing' **After a few seconds there was an Audible 'Poof' and there in front of Naruto stood a dog sized crimson fox with 9 tails swaying happily behind it

**"Hot damn it worked! I can breath again!"**

"Holy shit you can talk as a fox!"

**"I am technically a summon now that I'm free to roam beyond to seal, so yes I can talk, even as a fox"**

"Sweet, umm anyway to hide 8 of those tails? we might look suspicious with a 9 tailed fox with 'the Kyuubi kid' hahaha"

**"Hmm, lets see here, ahhh here we are! **'poof'** one, one tailed fox at your service"**

"Sweet, what should we use for your name though, cant well call you Kyuubi, hah"

**"Umm, How bout Kage? as in Shadow, like I shadow you everywhere you go"**

"Sweet name, I'm glad foxes are so quick-witted, anyway lets get going to go see Hokage-sama"

**"Ok, What happened to Jiji though?" **"I dunno, guess I thought I should show some respect for once"

**"Hah, It's a Miracle the boy is showing respect to his superiors!"**

"Har de Har, _Kage _lets get going"

**"Right, lets go" **And with that the two new and improved companions headed off towards the Hokage tower to meet up with the newly dubbed 'Hokage-sama' to get signed up for the academy, The stares the two got on the way were quite hillarious, nearly every person that glared at them shit their pants when a dog sized fox growled at them for doing it. to say it wasn't a new feel would be a bold faced lie, to say Naruto didn't enjoy it would be a bigger lie, He loved being able to scare the people right back for the shit they put him through when he was little, At least the physical attacks stopped that night when he was six, since he was strong enough to defend himself then and he could run for a long time before getting tired, but the psychological battle never ceased.

15 Minutes later they arrived at the Hokage's office and Naruto knocked lightly on the door the familiar 'Come in' signaled there queue to enter so, they did just that Naruto opened the door and strode into the office, Confidence through the roof and his happiness off the charts. Sarutobi looked up at the boy, who had seemingly grown 3 inches overnight and his smiled.

"So, did the transformation take place as expected Naruto?"

"Mmm, Yes it did Hokage-sama, and I feel better then I ever have"

"Hmm you barely changed at all except got taller, I was expecting you to look a bit different"

"Umm, well I do, Kyuubi taught me the Henge no Jutsu to hide it for now"

"Wow, Henge already huh? thats one of the graduation requirements to become a genin you know. But do you think you could drop your henge so I can see the real you?"

"Umm, are you sure Hokage-sama, you wont get upset or anything right?

"Naruto I would never be upset with you because of something you can't control"

"well -cringe- here goes...Kai!"

Naruto's Henge dropped revealing his two fox ears and his 9 colorful tails, and those blue slitted almond eyes. At this Sarutobi's pipe promptly feel from his mouth to the floor as his eyes widened in amazement. Naruto cringed at that look, he knew that look to well, Shock, disbelief, and regret.

"Well then Naruto, you sure have changed havent you?" said Sarutobi as he broke out into a big smile

"Y-you mean your not upset?"

"Upset? I said I never would be upset for something you can't control my boy I was just surprised by all the changes. By the way, I'm curious, what are you doing with that large fox that's standing next to you?"

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would ask this is 'Kage' he is my new companion, and Kage you can let them all out, I want him to know the truth"

Sarutobi got a questioning look in his eye at the end of the statement, but then flat out gasped as 8 more tails appeared behind him and the fox said

**"Hahahaha, Pleasure to meet the 3rd Hokage, you've taken good care of my little student here before he awoke me, and for that I must thank you, without your assistance neither he nor I would be here today" **

Sarutobi continued to gape, with good reason "Ky-Kyuubi?!" was his intelligent response

**"The one and only, at your service, I must apologize for my attack on the village 10 years ago, it was not my choice to make, I was under control by the Sharingan by one Uchiha Madara, but thats neither here nor there. I believe we are getting enrolled into the academy today, correct?" **Still trying to get through the shock of actually holding a conversation with the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune Sarutobi just nodded at him dumbly.

"Well great Hokage-sama, when can we do that, I'd like not to miss the entire first day of my education" he smirked as he said it and Sarutobi rose slowly and walked towards the door, as he did so Naruto recast his Henge and Kyuubi retracted his 8 other tails.

Sarutobi said "Alright lets go get you enrolled the Naruto"

"Sweet I wonder what my classmates are like and what the classes are like?"

"Hah, You'll see soon enouh my boy, soon enough, by the way, do you plan on revealing yourself to your fellow classmates about who you are and...what...you are?"

"That I am Hokage-sama, but I would like to take time with that, as I don't know to what extent I can trust them yet"

15 minutes of walking later they all arrive at the Academy

"Ok Naruto, we're here, are you completely ready?"

"Of course I am Jiji! I am one of the most powerful people in the village now you know, I have nothing to fear except myself...and you"

"Hah, same old spirit Naruto, well I'll go and talk to the instructor quickly and get you set up, wait right here and I'll be right back"

"Okay, hurry though I don't like waiting!"

And with that Sarutobi slide open the door of the Academy and walked down the hall to what will be Naruto's class, he knock on the door only to have Iruka Umino open it and give a slight gasp, "Ah, Hokage-sama, What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"I'm here to enroll a very special student Iruka, His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he has the potential to be the most powerful being ever"

Iruka gasped, "D-did you just say Uzumaki, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi Smiled, "That I did Iruka, That I did, but the boy needs help opening up to people, he's been alone his entire life, but I think he will bloom socially once he gets settled in"

"Very well, Hokage-sama I will happily take the boy into my class"

"Oh and Iruka, he has a fox companion with him, his names Kage he's rather protective of the boy so I suggest letting him stay with him"

"Sure thing Hokage-sama, the Inuzuka Boy has a pet dog with him everyday anyway"

"Thank you Iruka, and best of luck" Sarutobi said

"Hey, Naruto Come here and Bring Kage too"

Naruto came walking down the hall with 'Kage' at his side and came up to Sarutobi and Iruka and he asked "Yes? what's up Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto, this is Iruka he is going to be your new teacher, so make sure you show him and any other teachers the same respect you would with me ok?"

"Sure thing Hokage-sama, It's a Pleasure to meet you Iruka-sama, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my companion, Kage"

Iruka asked, "Naruto can I ask why you named him Kage?"

"Yeah sure, His name's Kage because he is like a shadow and follows me everywhere in life or death"

**"Pleasure to meet you Iruka-sama"**

now that threw Iruka for a loop

"D-did he just talk?"

"Haha, that he did Iruka-sama, He can speak because he was once a summon that somehow got stranded on this plane of existence"

"Well then, that is most peculiar, you are amazing me already Naruto"

"Hah am I now? Just wait till you see what we can really do"

"Hmm, Ok then shall we head inside then Naruto? and It has been an honor to see you today Hokage-sama"

"Sure lets go Iruka-sama, see ya later Jiji!"

"Haha, have a great first day Naruto, best of luck to you" with that he 'poofed' away.

At this point Naruto followed Iruka up to the door and waited outside while Iruka announced the addition of a new student to the class Iruka then asked him to come inside, so he did, then the whole class gasped at seeing the boy dressed in Black and Crimson with the 'Demon' headband and a fox at his side, Naruto Bowed and said,

"Hello Everyone, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I hope to get to know everyone of you better"

at this point 'duck ass' AKA Sasuke Uchiha spoke up and said

"Your just some loser who thinks he's all that"

Naruto then turned around and said "Fuck off fag I don't want some jealous guy grabbing at my ass"

Half the Class gasped at the Insult at the Uchiha, this being the girls, all the boys broke out laughing as Iruka yelled at Naruto to apologize, Naruto turned to apologize to Iruka, and Sasuke's number one fan girl Sakura Haruno picked up her text book and threw it at the back of Naruto's head. It cracked him in the head and he hit the floor, then there was a loud 'Poof' as his Henge dispelled, Naruto muttered "Mother fucker" under his breath while rubbing the back of his head while getting up.

Then he heard the whole Class gasp and go quite, he even heard Iruka gasp so he said the only thing he could

"what, is there something on my face?"

Then he noticed there seemed to be 9 tails behind him, he yelled out

"Damn it! that was like 5 minutes here! SHIT I wanted to keep it a secret longer then that!"

At this point everyone in the class was confused out of their minds, since none of the kids knew the Kyuubi lived that fateful day 10 years ago, but Iruka, Iruka knew and he just said,

"Naruto, What the hell is going on here!?"

"Damn it" was all Naruto could say "All right it seems like I get to explain some things far ahead of schedule, shit"

"Right well you all know the story of the Nine tailed demon right? the Kyuubi no Kitsune? How it was killed 10 years ago by the Yondaime at the cost of his own life right?"

Everyone in the room nodded "Well, that story is a lie, it always has been, any demon that has more then 4 tails cannot be killed by humans, they can only seal them away, and then the demon would die when the person it was sealed in would die...Well the Yondaime had to seal the demon into someone, But anyone that wasn't just born very recently wouldn't work, there chakra Coils are to well formed and would be destroyed by the attempt and the demon would be free. So you see the only way to seal the demon away is to seal it into a newborn child. That baby...was me"

Right about here the entire class was quiet, too quiet, the Silence was almost painful. But then Iruka asked

"But that does not explain why you look the way you do Naruto"

'damn, he's too smart for his own good'

"Thats true Iruka It doesn't, when the Yondaime made the seal it was designed so my bod y would slowly absorb the Kyuubi's power and soul until I was 50 years old and then he would die and be gone. But when the Kyuubi was sealed he 'was not the happiest customer' so he did everything in his power to escape, he ended up badly damaging and altering the seal which made it so instead of just absorbing the Kyuubi's power and make it disappear, I would absorb the power and make it mine to control, the seal turned me into a Half-demon, it turned me into a Hanyou...it also greatly sped up the process so that it finished on my tenth birthday instead of my 50th, I have to say that was the most painful and horrid night of my life."

Everyone was speechless. "Even after caging the beast the whole village still hates me, but I've grown past them, Now the Kyuubi holds no power and is rather a friendly guy when you get to know him." everyone was speechless, what this little 10 year old kid gave for his village, he gave more then anyone could ever ask someone to give, and kept on giving and receiving nothing for it. most of the peoples opinions of the kid standing before did and instant 180, and changed for the good not bad, Naruto then concluded his little Impromptu speech "I have given everything I can for this village, and I would gladly give my life for any of you, or anyone from Konoha for that matter, i just want people to accept me and stop hating me for what I am, if you hate me then hate me for _who _I am and not for _what _I am, that's the only request I have, I'm not asking you to like me for what I've done, I'm just asking you not to hate me for what I haven't done" and with that Naruto went up the steps and sat next to a raven haired girl with violet eyes, he sat next to her and smiled, she blushed heavily from seeing his smile and he asked.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga"

"Oh, That's a pretty name Hinata, You don't hate me for what I am do you?"

"N-no of c-course not!"

"Well great! say...do you you know wanna be...friends with me?"

'He's asking me if i want to be friends with him??'

"Of course I do Naruto-kun!"

At this point one Kiba Inuzuka slide over next to Naruto and struck up a conversation with him as well

"Hi ya, my names Kiba Inuzuka"

"Hi ya, I'm sure you know my name already, hah"

"True, I was wondering...Your fox is there anything special about him? My clan uses dogs in combat, Akamaru here is my dog and I'm gonna raise him to be a fierce combatant"

"Cool, his names Kage by the way, we're extremely close aren't we Kage?"

**"Huh? yeah"**

"Wh-wha-what the hell, did he just talk!?"

"Hai he did, he is an Ex-summon who was trapped in this realm when I found him, we've been together since then"

"That's freaking sweet, you have a summon with you 24/7 least you never get bored, Is he smart?"

**"Smarter then you are meat bag"**

"Umm...ok then, do you know how old he is?

"Actually, I don't I've been meaning to find out though, Hey Kage how old are you? you've never told me"

**"Ugh, Kit I'll be turning 2,653 in 3 months, can I go back to sleep now or am I still up for show and tell?**

"Holy shit! 2,653? god damn, he really was a summon, only those things can live that long"

"Well...thats not entirely true Kiba, I'm Immortal as well...now that I'm a Hanyou..."

"Wow, Really? that's Awesome! you never get old!"

"Actually, it's a double edged sword Kiba, think about it, you have to watch anyone you love slowly get older and older, then fall ill and die, I'm certainly not looking forward to the first 100 years of my life...going through all that pain will be very difficult...Assuming anyone ever likes me enough for me to get attached that is..."

"Wow...I never really thought about it like that man...that kinda sucks actually I would want to be able to grow old with my loved ones, not out live them."

"Well, I guess you can't always get everything you want to out of life, eh Kiba? on the upside of things I'm going to be the most powerful being on the planet within a few years, I just don't know any techniques to use my chakra with, right now all I could do is use my tails and taijutsu...or just attack with pure chakra"

Hinata asked "N-Naruto-kun, if you umm don't mind or anything...just how much chakra do you have right now?"

"Hmm that's a good question I never tried to measure it or compare it to anyone else lemme ask Iruka something quick, ok?"

"umm Ok Naruto-kun"

"Hey, Iruka do you think we could go outside for a little bit of training or anything later, I wanted to see how much chakra I have...since I have no idea"

"Sure Naruto, that's a great idea actually"

"Everyone, after lunch don't come back inside! the instructors will come outside for a little bit of hands on training"

Most of the kids in the classroom cheered at this since they are still little kids and like being outside more then inside. The bell broke the silence, notioning for the kids to go outside and have lunch...and play for the more rambunctious ones, Kiba instantly booked outside grabbing one Naruto, and one Hinata by their arms dragging them outside with him

"Hey Kiba what gives, what the hell are you gonna do to me?"

"Relax Naruto, I'm not trying to hurt you guys, just bringing you over to my favorite spot"

"Umm, Ok I guess, hey Kiba, do you wanna be friends with me and Hinata?"

"Sure, why not you guys seem cool enough" Kiba said while grinning like a fool

"Thanks, I've never had any friends before you guys...Umm so what do friends do?"

"What? wow...you aren't kidding are you? well umm friends just hang out, relax talk share secrets and stuff I suppose, get to know each other I guess...girls gossip and stuff I think"

"Well, Hinata what do you think friends do?"

"Umm, well I'm not really sure either N-naruto-kun, my father always said we were to good to associate with most kids...so I never really had any real friends either"

"Wow...I never would have thought someone as nice and as pretty as you wouldn't have friends Hinata...Hinata? are you ok? Hinata!?"

(Hinata has passed out from Naruto calling her pretty, and nice)

"Well, umm that was weird she just feinted while you were in the middle of talking...she is a weird one isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I like her, she's not like most girls who just fawn over one guy because other girls do she's...unique"

And so lunch passed without much incident, everyone stayed in their little groups, Sasuke was being glomped by his fan girl-club, Shino's bugs made an interesting observation that Naruto has a vast amount of chakra that easily surpasses the Third Hokage's even Naruto and Kiba more or less kept to themselves for the rest, while waiting for Hinata to wake up from her little episode, finally the end of lunch was signaled by another bell, and the instructors, Iruka and Mizuki came outside with some clipboards and papers. They were walking over towards the center of the yard when Naruto walked up to Iruka and asked, "Hey umm, Iruka-sama, I was wondering if there was a way to gauge how much chakra I have? I've never checked and I was just wondering how much I have..." Iruka took a quick thinking posture and then as if a little light bulb went off above him he yelled

"Aha! yes Naruto, there is a pretty good way to tell, What we can do is have you flare your chakra while Shino's bugs see how much you release and then you compare it to how much chakra you feel you have left, so say you flare off 1/10th of your chakra, so you'd multiply it by 10 then compare it to someone of higher level, such as myself or Mizuki-san here"

"Umm, Ok Iruka-sama, so how exactly do I...'flare' my chakra?"

"Hmm how to explain it...you know how to mold your chakra, since you had a Henge on this morning right?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Well, you just focus as if you were drawing chakra for a jutsu, but instead of expending it on a jutsu, you just force it out of your body continuously"

"Hmm...Ok that doesn't sound to hard, do you think you could get Shino so I could try it quick?"

"Well sure I don't see why not,"

"Hey Shino, could you come help us for a minute?"

"Yes? what do you Need Iruka-sensei?"

"We were wondering if you could gauge how much chakra Naruto releases when he flares his chakra so we can try and see how much he has"

"While I would be glad to do that Iruka-sensei, it is not necessary, My insects can detect the chakra just being emitted by a person to the air around them naturally, and they can detect an estimate of how much chakra they have just from that, there is no need for him to waste chakra on Flaring it...not that Naruto needs to worry about wasting some chakra though"

"Well, there goes my idea, what did you mean the Naruto doesn't need to worry about things like wasting a bit of chakra on Flaring his chakra?"

"Well, Naruto has a lot of chakra...so he doesn't have to worry about wasting it much"

"Just how much chakra does Naruto have Shino?...lets say, compared to Hokage-sama just for fun"

At this point the whole class was interested in this and the answer they received surely shocked the hell out of everyone in the school, likely it would shock the whole world.

"Well, using Hokage-sama isn't the best example, but I would Naruto has somewhere around...Three to four hundred times the amount of chakra the Hokage has, maybe more"

"WHAT? how the hell is that possible?!" was the reaction of the whole classes, Instructors included

"Well, Iruka-sama that actually seems to make sense to me now that I think about it...I mean I have all the power and chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me...it would kind of make sense for me to have a huge amount of chakra...but I wasn't thinking that high...damn that's a lot of chakra though"

After a while of every gawking at Naruto's chakra reserves the instructors decided on something they could do meaning, Mizuki thought of a way to completely embarrass the 'Demon kid' so they decided to have 1-1 taijutsu matches between students. The first few matches were not that special just a couple no name kids from the class going at it like a bunch of drunken monkeys, then the next match was called "Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Sasuke Uchiha" This fight actually had Naruto sweating, 'I don't know anything special with taijutsu! the Baka-fox only taught me how to kick and punch properly for the physical training!'

"Umm, Iruka can I take off all my weights and chakra repression seals for the fight?"

"What!? You were weights and chakra repression seals Naruto!?"

"Well..yeah It's a long story and more or less if I didn't wear them I would have suffered a horrible death when I turned 10"

"Umm...Ok but yeah you can take them off, Just how much weight are you wearing though?"

"Oh, not much just some gravity seals set to 25 times normal gravity"

"Not much?? That's more then anyone I've ever seen set them Naruto! Even Maito Gai, an Jounin taijutsu master only sets his to 15 times normal gravity!"

"Umm, Is that a good thing then? I always just upped the level when ever i stopped noticing the weight, and over the last 4 years its gone this high"

" I guess the reason I'm so strong is because of the fact that I'm a Hanyou"

"Damn...Sasuke your in for a tough fight...ok boys no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, this is a strictly a taijutsu match, Is that clear?"

"Yes Sensei" they both said

"Ok then, Begin!"

Naruto turned off all his seals and cracked his neck and shoulders

"Man, I've never had to be in a real fight, this should be f--"

Naruto never got to finish his sentence because of the roundhouse kick Sasuke sent to his stomach "Ooof"

"Damn, that stung a little Emo boy"

That right ticked Sasuke off, he jumped back and jumped up above Naruto and did a flip ending in a Axe kick to Naruto's head, the force was insane and it knocked Naruto about an inch down into the soft soil

"Damn Sasuke, that actually hurt! guess I should try to fight back..."

Naruto saw Sasuke charging at him again but he was more prepared this time, Sasuke went to kick him in the stomach again but Naruto just grabbed his leg with one hand, "tsk tsk, emo boy you shouldn't try the same attack twice on someone who's been attacked all his life" Naruto just started adding more and more pressure onto Sasuke's poor limb and till he swung out with his fist and split open Naruto's lip, Naruto spit out a mouth of blood then giggled 'that son of a bitch has the gal to giggle after being hit?! I'll teach him the meaning of pain!' Sasuke charge Naruto again and went to throw a roundhouse kick to the head but Naruto grabbed it, Sasuke used the momentum to follow though with another punch down onto the top of his head but Naruto blocked ith with his other hand, so Sasuke did the only thing he had left to do, He went to kick him with his other leg and Naruto had nothing to block it, a straight shot to his kidney, Once, twice, three times he kept kicking him over and over but Naruto wouldn't put him down, in fact he let go of his arm and grabbed his leg with both arms and started twisting until there was a distinctive 'Pop!' and Sasuke screamed, Naruto had dislocated his knee, "You son of a bitch! I'll teach you not to mess with an Uchiha!" Sasuke started flashing through hand seals when Iruka yelled "Sasuke no jutsu's are allowed!" but his call fell on deaf ear as Sasuke finished his seals and yelled out "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" then he blew out a huge fireball...just like that night 6 years ago, Naruto has paralyzed with the flashing of the night before his eyes, he didn't hear his classmates and Iruka screaming for him to get out of the way, he was just paralyzed with fear, and by the time he realized it wasn't just a flashback he screamed, not a scream of pain, the scream of a terrified 6 year old that was beaten by a mob, Naruto was engulfed by the fire ball, and his vest burned off almost instantly into ash, Naruto himself was immune to fire, now as he just found out, So he thought he would make Sasuke sweat for a bit under the instructors, to see how the instructors handled the 'demon kid' being gone so Naruto ran as fast as he could, which turn out to be incredibly fast out the back of the fire ball into the bush behind them and laid down to watch. When Sasuke's jutsu ended and the fireball faded all anyone saw on the ground were some ashes of what looked to be clothes and some melted Shuriken and Kunai.

Iruka Immediately collapsed to his knee's and just said

"Oh god no"

while Mizuki looked as if he actually had a smirk on his face about the kid being dead. All of Naruto's classmates looked Horrified that the kid they had just met earlier that day was reduced to nothing but ash in a training exercise, Hinata was openly crying while Kiba was holding her as she cried into his shoulder sobbing out "Naruto-kun!"

Every few breathes.

All the girls looked about to cry, even that Sakura Girl that threw the book at him looked about ready to cry, and then she did something Naruto didn't expect the Fan girl to do, she walked up to Sasuke and punched him square in the face while tears streamed from her eyes, as Sasuke looked up at her, quite shocked at what she did she just looked down and said,

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke! you just killed your classmate because he was better then you in a fight!" Sasuke schooled his face and replied

"He obviously wasn't better then me if he couldn't even save himself from a simple jutsu"

Everyone looked absolutely horrified that he just killed one of them without a care in the world, but Sakura she just leaned down and punched him in the face again

"Naruto was right! he wasn't a monster, YOU ARE THE MONSTER SASUKE!"

Sakura took off crying...'wow I never thought she would ever stand up to him, even if she had to kill the world to get his attention'

Naruto decided play time was over and this needed to end this before something happened, so he crawled out of the bush he was in, completely naked from the waist up, and covered in black soot and ash. open seeing him everyone just gaped,

"How the hell are you still alive Naruto!" Iruka yelled,

"Umm when the fire ball hit me it some how just burned off my clothes and launched me into the bush back there"

"Kami, Naruto do you know how lucky you are right now? that fireball could have easily killed you!"

"Oh damn it now we have to go find Sakura now that she ran off after that"

"I'll get her Iruka, do you know which was she went?" Iruka pointed down the street then looked back down at the pile of ashes he thought was his new student

Naruto sighed then took off down the street, sniffing the air following Sakura's sweet scent of Strawberries and Vanilla

"Mmm, at least it's a nice scent to follow for once"

Naruto followed the scent to it's creator, there was Sakura sitting in an alley with her knee's drawn up against her chest with her head down crying her eye's out. Naruto walked next to her and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and said

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I'm ok...Sasuke didn't kill me"

Sakura brought her head up thinking it was just someone with a henge trying to fuck with her mind, but when she looked into those cat like eyes of his, she could tell it was the real person, she turned and grabbed him in a hug and buried her face into his, decidedly filthy chest and just cried harder

"I don't know why I cared so much, but when I thought you were gone It was like the world lost all light and instantly turned dark and unhappy"

"Shhh, It's okay Sakura I'm still alive, and I always will be, I'll never let you or anyone else's world go dark while I can do something about it"

Sakura lifted her now soot covered face up to look into his eyes and said "Do you really mean that Naruto-kun? You'll always be here for me?"

"Yes, it's my job, and my way of life to protect people and to stick to my word, If I say I'll protect you then I would gladly take a Kunai to the heart and die in your place"

"Really?" Naruto shook his head slightly and laughed lightly, "I said yes and I mean it, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect those of this village and those this village protects, That is my nindo, My ninja way"

"But Naruto, we aren't even real ninjas yet, we're just academy students"

"Let me ask you something Sakura, why did you want to become a ninja, or more so what do you want to do in your life"

"I want to protect people, and to become powerful and be looked up on, not treated badly just because I'm a women, I want to be a Famous Kunoichi like the Slug Princess, Lady Tsunade"

"Hai, that is a fantastic goal Sakura, if you want me to, I could try and help you train to attain your goal, I have all the time in the world to reach my goal Time is nothing to me and I would be happy to make you happy, and to see you thrive"

"Really? You would do that for me even after what I did to you earlier today?"

"Sakura, I do not care about the past, only the present and the future matter now, I should at least know that, the things I've forgiven people for in my life, beatings, torture, attempted murder, you name it I've let them all go, in hopes for a better future. You wont see me hold a grudge against anyone, unless they are truly stupid and threaten someone who is precious to me, so what do you say Sakura, would you like my help in training to be the best that you can be?"

"Of course, I would love for you to help me train"

Shaking his head and laughing slightly Naruto said "Ok then, lets meet on the weekends to train together for the future then!"

"Okay!" Sakura said Happily

"Hmm, Sakura you've got some soot on your face from my chest, here let me get it for you" with that he brought his tail forward grabbed it and wiped the soot away from Sakura's face, She giggled and said "Naruto-kun, stop that tickles! hehe"

"haha, Sorry Sakura, these tails seem to have a lot of great uses, lets get back to the Academy for now ok? they are likely worried about us, do you want me to carry you, or can you walk?"

'wow, he's so much of a gentleman already' "N-no it's alright I can walk on my own" with that she got up and smoothed out her dress and the two walked back to the Academy naturally the kids being only 10 when Naruto and Sakura got back they were all whispering "Naruto and Sakura Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Naruto sighed at it but to his surprise Sakura, actually giggled at it instead of getting furious like he expected 'Hmm it's like her personality did a complete 180 in not but a few hours, amazing'

The rest of the day was uneventful the taijutsu matches were finished, Naruto was declared winner of his and Sasuke's match and Sasuke got suspended for 2 weeks for using a potentially lethal jutsu in a training spar with no jutsu's allowed, Sakura Demanded more punishment for the 'monster' but Naruto told her that 2 weeks was more then enough for the 'Emo bastard' and the he forgave his mistake this time Sakura still thought his punishment was to light for what he did to 'Naruto-kun'

The rest of the week went similarly to the first day, but minus the near fatal taijutsu match and the following events.


	5. Graduation, Traitors and Teammates

Authors Note: Another chapter, another long one too, reworked as my other chapters are for mistakes and to make it easier to read, I hope.

Here we find Naruto and Sakura at one of the many training grounds throughout Konoha, this specific training ground is the training ground for the future team 7.

"So umm Naruto-kun...what exactly are we going to be doing this weekend?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked Sakura, I've been rigorously training for the past four years now, so when the Kyuubi merged with me on my tenth birthday his chakra wouldn't destroy my body and kill me. It was mostly heavy physical training but I also had to do alot of chakra control and chakra coil exercises so that the chakra would not burst my coils and kill me"

"So..um what are we gonna do then Naruto-kun?"

"We are going to be doing a heavily modified version of the training I've been doing for the past four years, first things first is on Saturdays we will do chakra control, and chakra reserve exercises, on Sunday's we will do physical training to build your strength and stamina so you can do some serious damage with chakra enhanced attacks you will be able to decimate enemies in one to five hits"

"Really Naruto-kun? can I really become as strong as you say I can?"

"Of course you can Sakura-chan, all you have to do is believe in yourself and never give up on your dreams"

"So what are we going to start with then? if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ahh, we are going to start with having you climb trees!"

"Wait, What did you just say climb trees? what the hell?"

"Hah, without your hands of course Sakura-chan!"

"Umm, how the hell am I supposed to do that then?"

"Watch, and learn Sakura-chan, watch and learn" with that Naruto walked up to one of the trees in the clearing and put one foot on the tree and stuck to it with chakra, then he pulled his other foot off and placed it on the tree, and then he proceeded to walk up the tree and out a branch and look down at Sakura, "See what I mean Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, I see! you use your chakra to stick to the tree and then alternate which foot has chakra to be able to walk up the tree without being hindered!"

"You really are you smartest student in the Academy Sakura-chan, you know that?"

Sakura Blushed, "Thanks Naruto-kun, so umm, how do I get started, I assume just running and pumping chakra to my feet wont work will it?"

"Correct yet again Sakura-chan. If you put to much chakra to your feet then you will smash the bark of the tree and push yourself off, If you use to little chakra then you dont get any grip on the tree and slip down. I find the best way to start off is to walk up to the tree, put one foot on the tree then pump chakra until you feel that your foot is stuck to the tree, then bring your other foot up off the ground and continue up slowly"

"Umm okay Naruto-kun I'll try my best"

"Okay Sakura-chan, I'll be back in about 30 minuets to check up on you, I'm gonna go do my own chakra exercises on the other side of the training ground"

**30 minutes later**

Naruto is walking back over to Sakura, but she isn't anywhere around, so he calls out for her "Sakura-chan are you here? down tell me you gave up on it after only 30 minutes!" then Naruto heard a voice from high above him, and there high up in the trees was a red and pink Sakura waving down at the speck on the ground that is our blond Hanyou

"Heya Naruto-kuuun this is easy! I've been up here for about 20 minutes enjoying the view now!"

"Wow Sakura-chan! this technique took me nearly a week to perfect! But I think I know why, You don't have much chakra yet, since your a girl and your just starting out with training so you have an extremely accurate amount of control with your chakra, so now for the rest of today I want you to use your Chakra to run up and down and from tree to tree until you run out of chakra, when you run out let me know and I will use my chakra to refill yours that way you can increase you chakra reserves extremely fast. So, get going sakura-chan, Im going to do some sit ups and push ups for now while I wait"

With that Sakura got off her branch and started to run up and down the trees while hopping from tree to tree, 25 minutes later Sakura came over to Naruto while sweating quite heavily and said, "Naruto-kun...I'm...all...out...of...chakra.."

She collapsed, but not before Naruto caught her and set her down lightly,

"Ok now Sakura for me to refill your chakra I have to put my hand on your bare stomach...is that alright with you?" She being to exhausted to speak just nodded slightly.

"Okay here we go then Sakura, this might Tingle a bit"

Naruto lifted Sakura's dress up out of the way and looked at her stomach and damn, for a girl that has never really trained she was quite fit, her skin was fairly pale but her stomach was flat and lean, not toned but just right, with that Naruto sucked the drool back into his mouth and placed his hand on her bare stomach and slowly pumped his chakra out of his hand down into her stomach, the central position of her chakra coils, Sakura felt a warm tingly sensation in her stomach as she felt her chakra filling all the way back up to full, but then she felt it fill up beyond what she normally felt, she felt better then she did before that!

"Thanks Naruto-kun! I feel better then I did before we started the exercise!"

"Sakura that's great! now lets keep going, and I'll keep filing up your chakra when you run out and keep stretching out your chakra coils"

And so they continued doing that all day, Naruto refilled Sakura's chakra Coils 8 more times that day, and by the time they parted ways for the night until tomorrow, Sakura's chakra Capacity had more then doubled! The next day they met at the same time again, but today was time for Physical training for Sakura, she was a bit nervous at what Naruto was going make her do so she asked him what he used to do. "Umm, Naruto what kind of Physical training did you do for the past four years?"

"Ahh, I did 200 push ups, and sit ups, 500 Jumping jacks, and 200 punches and kicks with each arm and leg on training dummies then I went and ran around konoha 50 times all of that while wearing my gravity seals at level 1-25"

Sakura just 'eeped' at that then said, "N-Naruto-kun, your not going to make me do all of that too are you?"

"Haha, no Sakura-chan, theres no point in torturing you like I was, im going to cut alot off of what I did for you, we're going to have you do 50 pushups, 100 situps 200 jumping jacks, 75 punches and kicks with each arm and leg, and 15 laps around Konoha, and also I bought you a set of your own Gravity weights to help you train"

"Naruto-kun, You really spent your own money to help me train? thats so nice of you!"

"It's really no problem at all Sakura-chan, I said I would help you, so I will do just that, I will help you be the best you can be, By the way for the gravity seals just put one on each arm and ankle and then add a little bit of chakra to them to set them to level 1"

Sakura did as he told her and promptly slumped to the ground from the new weight, she then struggled to, but succeeded in standing up.

"Wow Sakura!, you keep on Surprising me! it took me 15 minutes to stand up after I went to level 1 the first time!"

"Well, once you get used to the weights get going on the exercises I set for you, I'm going to be doing my own ones as well along side you"

"Umm ok Naruto-kun, I think can start now"

**5 hours later very sweaty, and very tired**

"Naruto-kun, Im to tired, I can't move at all"

"That's ok Sakura-chan, I'll carry you and drop you off at your house"

He bent down and scooped up the exhausted pinkette bridal style and headed off towards her house, on the way there Sakura fell asleep with Naruto's warmth Eminating from him keeping her warm despite the nippy night air, Naruto got to her house and figured her parents wouldn't want a boy to drop off there child filthy and passed out in his arms so he hopped up to her bedroom window and slid it open with one his tails and hopped inside, the first thing that he noticed was that her room was...very girly and very clean, there was alot of pink and her bed looked very comfy, Naruto walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers with his tails, he then Placed Sakura down into her bed covered her up and backed away to the window, when he was at the window he turned around and said "Good night Sakura-chan, rest well" and with that he hopped out and closed the window behind him and headed home for his own night.

**Time Skip, 2 years Graduation Day**

Today was the day, the day that Naruto, Sakura Hinata and Kiba all graduated from the Academy and all become full fledged ninja!, but there was a problem, with the amount of chakra Naruto had he just couldn't do the bunshin no jutsu without the clone exploding a few seconds later from the amount of chakra in them.

"Iruka Sensei, Isn't there anything I can do besides the bunshin no jutsu for the final exam! you know mine explode from my chakra!" Naruto Whined

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't go making exceptions to some students just because they are different, then I would have to make exceptions for everyone that can't maintain the jutsu"

Naruto sighed "Great, now I'm not gonna graduate with my friends just because of one stupid jutsu that I'm too good for."

"Naruto, I know you'll get it sooner or later, you've learned everything else from the Academy without any problems at all, you've even turned Sakura into the rookie of the year with her smarts and skills, I'm very proud of you Naruto, your a natural leader and your going to go very far in the life of a Shinobi"

"That's not the point Iruka! If I get the Jutsu 'eventually' it will be to late to pass the exam later today!"

He sighed, "I'm truly sorry Naruto, but I can't make an exception, even for you"

Naruto got a downcast look in his eyes and turned away,

"I'll see you later then Iruka"

He walked up to his usual seat near Hinata, Kiba and now Sakura, Naruto proceeded to sulk until he heard his name get called for the exam, 3 hours later and Kiba Came back with his Headband, Hinata and Sakura had already gone, and Kiba was the last person to go before Naruto and then he heard it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Please come into the room for your exam"

Naruto stood from his seat and said, "I guess i'll see you guys around, It's time for me to go fuck up the bunshin no jutsu for the millionth time, all three of his friends got sad looks in their faces, they all knew Naruto could not do the bunshin no jutsu, why couldn't the Instructors just give him something else to do, the kid had enough chakra to make millions of bunshin, but they would all explode and likely take Konoha with them. Naruto Walked into the room and sighed.

"Lets get this over with Iruka-sensei"

"Ok, Naruto can you henge into someone from the class or Village" just then a perfect fourth Hokage popped into place, just as sad as Naruto was,

"Very good, could you Kawarimi into something now please?" Naruto poofed away and was replaced with a textbook,

"Ok last but not least could you please create 3 or more bunshins"

Naruto made the seals and 5 bunshins appeared, Iruka was about to congratulate Naruto on becoming a Genin when the Bunshins doubled over and exploded. "Son of a Bitch WHY? why does it always do that!?" "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't pass you on to be a Genin if you can't create three stable bunshins" Mizuki perked up for once

"Oh comon Iruka, I mean the kid created 5 bunshin that Exploded even! that could be a useful weapon!"

" Yes Mizuki but they were not stable and he did not want them to explode, that means he wasn't in control of the jutsu, I'm sorry Naruto, You'll have to try again next year"

Naruto looked extremely pissed right about now, which was not good for anyone who got in his way, Red chakra was swirling around him violently whipping up winds in the small room, Naruto got up and walked towards the door, when he got close enough he just forced and huge amount of chakra out of his hand and smashed the door open and shattered the window in the door. To say the kids in the next room were scared would be and understatement, the amount of Chakra and killing intent could suffocate a rabid wolf, but theres always one idiot who doesn't know better, Sasuke called out "Aww, the pathetic dobe couldn't pass the easy little genin exam?" at this Naruto just turned his head and looked at sasuke, gone were the normal calming blues eyes, in their place were bright glowing crimson eyes that looked terrifing and evil, at this Naruto said

"Good night Sasuke"

and Laughed darkly before raising his arm and aiming his palm at Sasuke, and then pumped another huge amount of chakra out of his palm, sending Sasuke flying back into walk making a small Sasuke shaped dent, Sasuke then fell and crumpled to the floor. Naruto finished with his deed slammed the door back and then slammed it shut as he left the Academy. Naruto went up to the roof of the Academy and lay down, there was nothing left to do now except wait for next year and his next chance to fail the exam. Suddenly Naruto felt the presence of another on the roof with him, he turned around and to his disbelief, he saw a Sorry looking Mizuki, at this point Mizuki chose to speak.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry Iruka was so stubborn about letting you pass, I thought you did fine"

"Heh, thanks Mizuki-sensei, it just sucks now I have to do all this crap again next year and be with kids I don't know"

"Well, maybe you don't Naruto, there is a second Exam that we sometimes give out to kids who cant do the three required jutsu's, I'm not supposed to tell you about it, it's supposed to get cleared by the Hokage first but I feel that you should be more then qualified for the alternate exam, so what do you say Naruto, do you want to try your hand at the second exam? it's definitely harder but I think your more then qualified with the things you've done and been through"

"Well ya I'm game! But what do I have to do and whats so different about it?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked Naruto, what you have to do is tonight you would have to sneak into the Hokage's scroll vault and take the Large scrolled labeled "Forbidden" and bring it out to me in the woods, it's different because this exam relies on all your skills as a Shinobi and your skills at gathering information, I feel you would be able to easilly pull this off, since your renown for being able to ditch the Anbu trackers when you were young and they were following you."

"Haha, yeah those guys sucked at tracking me, I mean they almost never caught me, and I was only 5! I wasn't even a Shinobi in training then!"

"Well are you up for this new exam, and new chance to be with your friends Naruto?"

"Hell ya I'm ready for it!, so Tonight I just take the scroll and bring it out the woods and meet you Mizuki-sensei?"

"Correct Naruto, I will be waiting in a clearing 1 mile out from the cities walls north west of the city walls, okay"

"Sure thing Mizuki, I'll be there!"

'Hah, the demon is so gullible! I can't believe it fell for such a simple plan!, now I just have to wait until tonight to kill him, then I'll be the hero of Konoha for slaying the demon!'

**Time skip 8 hours night time**

One Blonde in black clothes is missing, and so is a certain 'Forbidden' scroll from the Hokage archives, "Hokage-sama! Naruto Uzumaki has stolen the scroll of Konoha's Forbidden Jutsu's!"

"Very well Ebisu, Send out 2 Anbu squads and all on duty Chuunin to look for him throughout the Village" Saluting and turning away, "Yes sir it will be done!"

**Out in the Forest**

'Mizuki-sensei isn't here yet, I could take a look inside the scroll and see If I can learn any really cool jutsu's'

Upon Opening the scroll the first jutsu he sees is 'Kage bunshin no jutsu eh?'

"All knowledge and experience gained by the Kage bunshins are transfered back to the user of the Jutsu upon the clones being dispelled, must be used with caution, If to many clones dispel to quickly and have learned significant things while in existence the users brain may become overloaded with data and the user may be knocked out for a short time"

'well if that isn't the most useful damn thing ever! lets see what these seals are...hmm ok lets try it'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

and there in the clearing were 10 Naruto's "Well, this is flat out sweet isn't"

"Hell ya it is! there's 10 of us!"

"Ok, go away now"

He then dispeled the 10 clones, leaving himself, alone with the scroll

1 hour later Naruto had written down the steps for something called the 'Hiraishin no jutsu' and something else called the 'Rasengan',

'Hmm the scroll said that those last two jutsu's were created by the fourth, my father, I wonder if they will be hard for me to learn or not,'

He then heard someone coming and rolled up and sealed the scroll,

"NARUTO! What have you done!?" It was Iruka, that was unexpected,

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, Hi! did Mizuki send you in his place or something or what?"

"Naruto, what do you mean send me in his place?"

"Well your here to check that I got the scroll from Hokage-sama and that it's the right one right?"

"Naruto what are you tal-" "Ahahahahaha, You stupid Demon! You played right into my trap!"

"Mizuki what the hell are you doing out here?!" yelled Iruka

"You fool what do you think, Im here to kill the Demon of Konoha!" Mizuki Replied

"Wait, what Mizuki-sensei, I thought this was an exam!?" Naruto said, Confused

"No you stupid demon! I used you to get the scroll for lord Orochimaru! now im going to kill you both and become a hero for killing the Demon and his Protector!" yelled Mizuki

"Mizuki you fool, I won't ever let you hurt Naruto, or any other student!"

"That's to bad Iruka, I liked you, TIME TO DIE!" Mizuki roared

Mizuki charged at Iruka and Through a Fuma Shurriken at him, and before Iruka could react there was a black and blonde blur, and there was Naruto, In front of Iruka with a Fuma Shuriken sticking in his back.

"Hah you demon fool, Now you will die to protect him! and he will still die anyway!"

**"To bad your wrong Mizuki-sensei" **Naruto stated in a down right Demonic voice,

**"The only one who will be dieing on this night will be the Traitor to Konoha, the snake lover Mizuki-teme"**

With that Naruto reached back and pulled the Fuma Shuriken out of his back, the wound almost instantly shutting and healing he then looked at the shuriken and grabbed to of the blades of the Shuriken and folded it in half in a Monstrous Demonstration of his strength, Mizuki nearly shit his pants at that and through another Fuma Shuriken at him

"Die Demon, JUST DIE!" Naruto just slapped it aside as if it was nothing,

**"Sorry Mizuki-**_**Sensei **_**it's time for you to go and meet shinigami-sama now, good bye TRAITOR!"**

He charged forward at and inhuman speed and ram his hand, claws first right through Mizuki's stopping, sending his entrails flying out behind him, blood rushed up his throat as he hacked up blood all over Naruto

"y-you d-d-damn d-d-demon!, h-how are y-you s-so s-strong?"

**"I am so strong because I have a duty to do, and people to protect, Traitors hold nothing precious, so they are the weakest of weak, fool goodbye"**

With that final statement he rammed his other fist into his abdomen along side his other hand and pulled apart, ripping Mizuki's now lifeless torso away from his legs and tossed his legs to the forest below while pulling out a kunai and pinning Mizuki's torso to a tree through the back of his throat.

"Now that that little detail is taken care of, Are you alright Iruka-sensei? he didn't hurt you right?"

"Naruto, thanks to you I am fine, and you saved some of Konoha's best kept secrets from getting into the hands of our greatest traitor, Orochimaru"

"Heh, It wasn't that big of a deal sensei, he had it coming to him"

"Naruto, I want you to trust me and close your eyes for a minute, ok?"

"Umm, Ok Iruka I'll trust you"

With that Naruto closed his eyes tightly, the next thing he felt was Iruka take his headband off, and then tie it back on again, he opened his eyes and said "Iruka, I didn't have to close my eyes for you to adjust my headband, I didn't even notice it wa-" he notice that Iruka's headband was gone, and in his hadn was naruto's black 'Demon' head band, he reached up and felt the engraving on the headband on his headband, he nearly cried when he noticed it was the Konoha Symbol. "Congratulations Naruto, your now a full fledged Genin of Konohagakure" Naruto couldn't hold back his grin anymore, he leaned forward and grabbed his Brotherly sensei in a huge "Thank you so much Iruka, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Hah, I think I do Naruto, well anyway I expect to see you at the Academy tomorrow morning to get assigned to your team and meet your jounin sensei"

"Will do Iruka, and thank you, again I'll see you tomorrow"

With that Naruto took off on his way to his home, Iruka picked up the Forbidden scroll and headed to the Hokage's office to return it. Sarutobi leaned back from his crystal ball and stiffled a laugh, that kid never ceases to amaze me with how fast he progresses.

The Next day, at the Academy Naruto walks into the Academy and Shikamaru says, "Yo, Naruto you know only the kids that passed the exam yesterday are supposed to be here today."

"Yeah, I know that Shikamaru, you see this here headband? How do you think I got it?"

"Umm you passed the exam? Then why did you storm out of here yesterday like you failed it?"

"Wrong! I didn't pass the exam, but later that day I came across Mizuki-sensei abandoning the village and stealing the scroll of forbidden jutsu's from the Hokage's office, so I did what I had to do, I killed him and returned the scroll, Not to mention he was trying to kill me and Iruka Sensei"

"Wait, What?! You killed our Sensei Naruto? He was a Chuunin!"

"Pssh, the guy was a weakling, all he used was Fuma Shuriken's, no Jutsu's or taijutsu what so ever, I just ripped him apart"

"Wow…umm Naruto-kun…What was it like to kill someone for the first time?" Sakura asked

"Well I'm sure it was different for me then it would be for any of you, I've already witnessed death dozens of times in my life, it was nothing new to me I mean"

"What do you mean dozens of times Naruto!? Your only 12 years old!" Sakura yelled

"Umm, I'd really rather not talk about the different things I've gone through in my life…It's not the most pleasant of stories to hear, or tell"

"Umm Ok Naruto-kun, I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do"

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I know I can count on you"

"Hey what about me fox boy?"

"Yes Kiba, I can count on you to puppy boy"

"Grrr, well what ever I'm gonna catch some sleep while we wait for our team assignments"

"Hah, ok don't get caught sleeping by Iruka though"

And with that everyone sat down to await Iruka to announce the teams and who their Jounin-sensei was Naruto and Kiba both put there heads down and tried to wait out the suspense. Thirty minutes later one Tired looking Iruka came into class, he didn't even scream for them to be quiet like normal, he just suffled in and sat at his desk and stared at the desk in front of him for about 10 minutes before Naruto Finally spoke up "Hey Iruka, are you alright? You don't exactly look like your at 100"

"Oh, yeah I'm alright I just didn't get hardly any sleep last night, I was thinking about what happened last night and what you did to Mizuki"

"Please, Iruka don't dwell on the past, it's the worst thing you can do to yourself, especially when it's something bad you dwell on"

he sighed, "Okay Naruto. Anyway today everyone you get assigned to your 3 man squads and meet your Jounin sensei's shall we begin then?"

"Yeah!" was the response of most of the class

"Well ok then Team 1 is…" 15 minutes later "…Team 7 Is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" at this Naruto and Sakura both smiled at each other happily, "And Sasuke Uchiha" And their smiles completely Vanished and Naruto and Sakura both muttered "Damn it the world hates me" under their breath "And your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame"

"Well at least me and you are on a team together, right Hinata? And Shino's an alright guy if a little strange."

"Y-yeah it's cool that we already know each other, I just wish Naruto-kun was on our team too"

"Well, we can't get everything we always want right? At least we're friends with Naruto and we always will be"

"Right, If I may continue, your Jounin sensei will be one Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in rotation from last semester, so moving on. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, and your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

"Aww hell, Im stuck with the lazy ass and the Fat Ass!" Ino…well she bitched

"I. AM. NOT. FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED!"

"eep, Ok sorry Choji" Ino squealed

"Right moving on, Your jounin sensei's will be here shortly to pick you all up."

And here we are 2 and a half hours later, Team 7 is all that is left, Naruto and Sakura are talking on their own and sasuke is in the corner brooding looking out the window.

"That's it, that bastard is way to late I'm gonna set up a little present for him"

"Umm, Naruto-kun maybe that's not the best of ideas…He is our sensei after all what if he gets angry at us and makes us do some stupid crap to make up for it?"

"Well, then I'll do you part, but I'm gonna get this bastard. Now what to do…"

5 minutes later we see a rather advanced trap where there is a string and pulley system set up so when he opens the door Kakashi will get a bucket of water poured on him, and will then get a bunch of feathers dumped on him, to turn him into a Cycloptic chicken. 5 more minutes later and Kakashi walks right through the door and springs the trap, it worked perfectly, and there is now a Cycloptic chickent glaring at the rolling on the ground laughing Naruto, and heavily giggling Sakura.

"Hmm, My first Impression of you guys is…I hate all of you, meet me on the roof I five minutes" and with that he 'poofed' away

"You see Naruto, Now he's gonna be mad at us!"

"Don't worry Sakura, like I said, If he try's to punish us then I will take the blame"

"Thanks Naruto-kun, let's go up already the emo left already"

"Ok Sakura-chan"

2 minutes later there they are, the 4 members of Team 7 on the roof, the 3 genin leaning on the railing while kakashi sits on the steps in front of them.

"Ok, to start off I want you guys to introduce yourselves, your name, likes and dislikes and any hobbies and dreams you have"

Sakura spoke up, "Umm could you go first sensei?"

"Umm, ok. My Name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes. And many hobbies, My dream is to live up to my promise I made to my sensei. Now, you go Pinky"

Sakura huffed at the name but continued, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Training with Naruto-kun and reading books, I don't like Emo boy over there and people who think Kunoichi's are weak. My Hobbies are to increase my Chakra reserves and Chakra control, My dream is to Surpass the slug princess Lady Tsunade."

"That's quite a nice dream you have Sakura, ok your up duck-ass"

"Names Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like much and I hate a lot, I have no hobbies and my dream, no My goal is to kill a certain man and revive my clan"

'Great, an Avenger' "Ok, Blondie your up next"

"Okay, My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like helping Sakura and anyone else that wants to train, and my companion Kage. I dislike people who put people down for things they can't control or because of their weaknesses. My hobbies are training to control my powers and to help those that deserve it. My dream is to become the Hokage so I can protect the whole village, despite what they've done to me over the years"

'Wow, this kid has a lot of potential, Wait, Namikaze!?'

"Naruto, What did you say your last name was?!"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze, is there a problem with that?"

"Naruto, Your father was my sensei when I was little, he was a fantastic man"

"Wow? Really I never knew he even had a squad of his own, that's cool, did he teach you any cool things?"

"Plenty"

"Umm, Naruto-kun, who exactly was your father?

"Damn, what are they teaching you kids in the Academy these days, Narutos' Father was one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live, and he was the strongest and youngest Hokage that the village has ever seen, he was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage"

"Holy crap, Naruto Your father was the Yondaime?! Why didn't you ever tell us!"

"I didn't think it was that amazing or special, he was just another man…albeit a powerful one but still, who your father was shouldn't judge anything about you, your reputation should be just that, Yours, not your families"

"Hmm, wow I never thought of it that way Naruto-kun"

"Well anyway, tomorrow we start our first mission, be at Training ground number 7 at 7Am, and don't eat breakfast unless you like puking"

"What exactly is our first mission Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Your final exam, to see if your ready to actually become full Konoha Shinobi, the genin exam just tests if you have the ability, this tests if your ready"

"Umm, Ok see you tomorrow then sensei"

"Ja ne" with that Kakashi poofed away and Sasuke got up and left leaving our two unique hair colors behind

"Umm, so Sakura-chan…do you want to go grab some lunch or something…"

"I'd love to Naruto, but I can't today, I have to go and get supplies for the exam tomorrow, I'm almost out of Shuriken and Kunai, and I only have a few feet of wire left"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning then Sakura-chan"

And with that Naruto got up and took off, towards the Ninja supply shop where he now buys all of his gear when he needs it. Entering the shop he is greeted by the owner, who he is now quite friendly with.

"Ahh, Good morning Naruto-san, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Actually there is, I was wonder do you have any taijutsu gloves that can take up to a good amount of punishment, that are red, have blank plates on the back and are in a female size?"

"Hmm, Is my little Naruto growing up? And yes we do"

"Arrigato, they are for my teammate actually, she is incredibly strong but hurts her hands often, so I figured I would get them for her to help in our Exam tomorrow"

"Ahh, You passed the Genin exam did you now? Mind telling me who your jounin sensei is?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, turns out he was a student of my father"

"That he was, Kakashi is a good man, but be careful, he's sneaky and has never passed a Genin squad before, Here are the gloves you wanted, can I ask why you wanted them to have Blank plates?"

"Hai, I plan to engrave something on them myself."

Naruto paid for the gloves and took the box they were in.

"That's very kind of you to do so Naruto, I'll see you around"

"Thanks again old man, I'll see you later"

Naruto went back to his apartment to work on the engraving of the gloves for the rest of the night, he finally passed out on his bed late that night after finishing the gloves.


	6. Bell tests, Tora, Bridge Building!

Authors Note: A slightly shorter chapter, I know sorry bout that, oh well, R&R and all that. Another reworked chapter, for mistakes and easy reading… again

The next morning Naruto put the gloves back into the box and headed out to the training ground to catch up with Sakura…and emo-boy, he finally arrived and Sakura was already there waiting for them to show up, Sasuke wasn't there yet which was good, he didn't need him being a bastard about getting Sakura the gloves.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you ready for the exam this morning?"

"You bet I am, I wonder what were going to have to do for it. Umm Naruto, what's in the box?"

"Ahh, well I got you something last night, I figured you could use them since you always hurt your self"

Taking the box from him, "Naruto-kun that's so sweet of you, but what is it?"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't ruining it, open it up and find out!"

Sakura opened the box and lifted of the tissue paper, and gasped, inside were the gloves that he bought for her, the same red as her dress, with the metal plates, on the plates were dozens of little Sakura petals surrounding the Kanji for 'power', she then squealed and hugged Naruto, "Naruto their beautiful, were did you ever find a place to do an engraving like this on the plates?"

"Well, I didn't, I did the engravings by hand with a Kunai all of yesterday, it took like 6 hours" he said while holding the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

Sakura squealed and hugged Naruto again, "Naruto thank you so much, your always so nice to me."

"Well, that's what friends are for right? If they aren't nice to you, then who will be?"

And then from behind them they heard two coughs, "Right, maybe it's time to break this up"

"Holy crap, Your not 3 hours late sensei! But why is Sasuke with you?"

"We just met up on the way over here, wasn't my idea" stated Sasuke

"Right well, anyway your goal in this test is you get these bells from me, you from from now until noon to do so" he said while holding up 2 bells

"Umm, sensei there are only 2 bells, but there are three of us…"

"Observant aren't you Sakura? That's the point, this test has a 66.6 percent failure rate, atleast one of you will fail if not all 3 of you, and if you fail then I will be sending you back to the academy for the rest of the next year"

Two of them gasped, and the third just looked mildly upset 'tch, well I'm guaranteed to get a bell, and Naruto might get one, guess Sakura's going packin'

"Right, well if there's no questions…GO!"

With that Sasuke took off and hid in the bushes, Sakura went to run also but Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you, there's only two bells we gotta hurry!"

"Exactly, Sakura, there's 2 bells, when was the last time you saw a squad of genin that only had 2 genin? Unless one died?"

"Umm…never?"

"Exactly! That means either the whole team fails, or the whole team passes! It's got to be an exercise about teamwork!"

"Wow, Naruto how did you figure that out so quickly?"

"Well, I've been reading books on shinobi since I was 6, and I kinda read about this 'bell test' once, ehehe"

"You jackass, you just made it look like you figured it out!"

Naruto Smiled Sheepishly, "hah well, either way we know what to do now right? Now we just have to get to Sasuke before he goes and get's us all failed, give me a minute I'll smell him out"

Naruto closes his eyes and Focuses on all the smells around him, and notices one that had to be Sasuke, it was out of place in nature and smelled familiar, 'is that raspberry? What guy smells like raspberries?' "ahaha, Sakura I found his trail, Sasuke smells like Raspberries"

"ahaha, ok lets follow it and get him."

And with that Naruto lead them along the trail through the woods, then the trail suddenly stopped right before a tree, Naruto looked up and there was Sasuke perched on a branch looking out at the field, Kakashi was calmy crouched in the center of the field reading his porn and giggling occasionally like a little girl.

"Psst, Sasuke, down here" Naruto whispered

"What the hell do you want dobe, I'm trying to get a bell from Kakashi, not talk to you"

"Shut up Sasuke and listen, Naruto figured out the real goal of the test, he said he read about it once, the goal is teamwork, the test is designed to make us want to leave our teammate behind, but a real team would never do that they would do anything to stay together."

"Well, damn it so what do we do then dobe? There's still only 2 bells to be had!"

"Don't worry about the number of bells, I'm very sure once we get the bells as a team we will all pass, and if not you guys can have the two bells, I'll go back to the academy if I'm wrong"

"Okay, fine so what do we do, he is a Jounin after all"

"Okay, here's what we do…"

And with that they spent the next 20 minutes formulating a plan to catch the pervy sensei off guard, once they got the plan ready they put it into action. Naruto made about 3 clones and had them Henge into three different, very scantily clad women and had them sneak around to the lake in the back to 'bathe' to distract the perv, he then created another 120 Shadow clones and sent 40 to each of the teammates, the clones each Henged into the teammate they were working with so there were now 41 Naruto's, 41 Sakura's and 41 Sasukes, "Okay guys lets surround Kakashi on the 3 sides away from the lake.

Once in position Naruto gave the mental command for the 3 clones at the lake to start acting like a couple of loud mouthed bimbo's to get Kakashi's attention, it worked quite well, Kakashi got up to walk over to see what the commotion was all about, when he got there he was not expecting what he got, there in front of him were three very curvaceous women giggling and splashing each other, there was a small trail of blood coming from Kakashi's nose at the site and he giggled, which got there attention, the clones saw the blood and the book he was reading and yelled "PERVERT!" and started to charge at him with there arms raised ready to smack the crap out of him. Kakashi did exactly as Naruto expected, he slowly backed away from the women without looking behind him saying "gomen" the whole time, he failed to Notice the 123 Genin behind him untill it was to late, Kakashi backed right into a Sakura clone then turned around and promptly gasped

"What the hell, How did these kids learn the shadow clone justu!? And to create 40 each at this age! What are these kids?!"

Every clone there and Naruto and Sakura all laughed, Sasuke did not of course, when the clones finished laughing one of the Naruto's said,

"Hey, Kakashi, 3 genin couldn't beat a jounin, but how about 126 genin? You think they could beat you? How bout touch you? We think they could."

With that the battalion of clones charged at Kakashi, Kakashi was dispelling them with punches and kicks as fast as he could, but he was quickly getting overwhelmed so, he whipped out two kunai, one in each hand, 'well they are just clones right?' with that Kakashi started to decimate the clones at a rapid pace, Naruto saw that now was his chance to do his part of the plan and distract Kakashi long enough for the bells to be grabbed, so he jumped up in the air over the rest of the clones and flew at Kakashi aiming to hit him with a flying dropkick, Kakashi saw this of course and brought up both his Kunai and implanted them both into the 'clone' right into the stomach, he then whipped out two more kunai and went to go and take out other clones, right until he got hit by Naruto, Kakashi stumbled back and Naruto smacked onto the ground with a 'Thud' Kakashi's one eye widened in shock and realization

'Oh god that was the real one! I just killed sensei's son!'

Kakashi was in so much shock that he couldn't move, and he defiantly didn't notice the two bells on his waist get snatched up by a clone; the clone tossed one bell to each Sakura and Sasuke. The clones all then disappeared leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing there and one Naruto laying on the ground with two Kunai embedded in his abdomen

"Mother fucker, that hurt Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura saw him and screamed and ran over and dropped to her knees next to him,

"Oh Kami Naruto-kun!" she screamed. That brought Kakashi out of his daze, "Oh shit, Naruto, I didn't know that was the real you!"

"Ugh, Damnit, it's alright Kakashi, but you owe me a new shirt and vest when this is over"

"Naruto-kun, how the hell are you taking this so lightly?! You could die from this!"

"Aha, Sakura this little flesh wound sure as hell wont kill me, If Sasukes Goukakyuu didn't kill me this surely won't" Naruto leaned forward and slowly stood up after saying that.

"Son of a bitch, this is going to hurt," He grimaced then grabbed the handles of the Kunai with each hand and pulled them free of his abdomen, the kunai were followed out by a spurt of blood, then the wound started steaming and rapidly closing"

Kakashi was more then shocked at that and spoke his mind "Naruto what the hell just happened? How the hell are you okay from that?"

" Kakashi-sensei I'm a demon, it's not a mystery anymore."

"Naruto, what the hell do you mean you're a demon? You of all people should know that you are not what you contain"

"While that would have been true a few years ago Kakashi, it's not the case any longer"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Sigh, It's best if I just show you Kakashi, since you're my sensei now, plus I'm amazed the whole village doesn't already know about me" With that said Naruto took a step back and closed his eyes, 9 furry tails ripped out of his pants and two furry ears popped out of the top of his head, His eye's became almond shaped and slitted, his whiskers darkened, and his nails turned into claws.

"You see Kakashi, I am a demon now actually, well a half demon, a Hanyou. There were certain complications with the seal that made certain events occur differently, one being turning me into a Hanyou and freeing the Kyuubi partly from the seal"

Kakashi was shocked from seeing Naruto's changed form, but when he mentioned the Kyuubi being free all 3 of the other people gasped, well Sasukes eye's just widened slightly, which is like an Uchiha gasp.

"Naruto, what do you mean that the Kyuubi is free of the seal now?"

"Well you guys are the first people beyond the Hokage to know this, but You know my fox Companion? Well…his name isn't actually Kage, his real name is Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Kakashi was a bit flustered now

"Kyuubi go head, let them loose" at that point Kyuubi let his 8 other tails out, wagging behind him

"**Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, I haven't seen you since that night 12 years ago, long time no see"**

"Uhh…Umm…Hi? You remember me from the attack?"

"**Hai, I do I may not have been in control of my actions but I was well aware of what was going on"**

"What do you mean you weren't in control?"

"That's a story for another day Kakashi sensei, you can ask Hokage-sama when we go to pick up our mission…We did pass the Genin exam right? We worked as a team and even got both the bells from you"

"Damn, you figured out that the goal was teamwork?"

"Well, I always knew, I read about once in a training to be a ninja book when I was 6"

"Well damn it my test was just about pointless, well yes you guys passed the exam with flying colors, welcome to Team 7, lets go get our first mission as a team from the Hokage tower"

Three hours later our three genin have come to the conclusion that D-ranked missions are the bane of ninja life and have also discovered that Cats are demons in disguise.

"This is Emo-king, Im in position, Naruto I hate you …Over"

"This is cyclops, In position also…Over"

"This is Bubblegum, In position, Naruto I hate you too…Over"

"This is Fox lord, Im in position and target is in site, waiting for orders cyclops…over"

"Go, go, go!"

With that the three genin charged at the infamous Tora the cat and surrounded it, Naruto dove at the cat and grabbed it, Tora then turned around scratched the hell out of his face and hopped into Sakuras' arms purring happily.

"Haha, Naruto-kun that's what you get for naming me Bubblegum"

"Haha Sakura very funny, damn those claws hurt, Maybe I should show her what My claws feel like"

"Now, now Naruto we can't have you killing the target this is a retrieval mission, not an assassination"

The team went back to the Hokage tower with Tora and walked into the Mission room, where a very large Daimyo's Wife grabbed up the poor feline and squeezed the life out of it, "Heh, I almost feel bad for the furball, almost" Naruto said while snickering

The rest of the week saw the team doing 2-3 D-rank missions per day, on Friday Naruto had enough, they had went and caught Tora the cat 3 more times, and this was the last time, when they went up to the mission room Naruto tossed the cat at the Daimyo's wife and said, "Hokage-sama, If I have to go and catch that cat one more time I'm going to stuff it and bring it back on a stand! I need something more exciting to do or I'm going to go insane!"

To his surprise the Hokage Merely Nodded and said "Very well Naruto, I know of your skills and I think your team can easilly handle this mission, It's a C-rank, your mission is to Protect a bridge builder while he finishes his bridge, Tazuna, You may come in!"

A man in shabby brown and grey clothes walked in through the doors, he had a cheap straw hat on and a large bottle of Sake in his hand, "These brats are supposed to Protect me!? I hired ninja not some snot nosed brats, and that blonde one looks like a retard!"

Naruto growled, "Tazuna-san, I assure you, these are full fledged Ninja, and I must suggest you don't Insult Naruto if you don't wish to regret it in many ways" Kakashi said

"Why, what are you gonna do about it"

"It's not what I'm going to do about it, it's what he's going to do with it, none in the village dares make Naruto truly angry…He's what you might call, above average"

"What makes the brat so special huh? He looks pretty standard to me, maybe below average"

"I'll tell you once we leave Tazuna, now lets get the hell out of here Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said


	7. Land of Waves, Training and More!

Authors Note: Another chapter, with A LOT of blocked text, I did my best to spread out the blocks without screwing things up.

30 mnutes later we see our team at the Gates of Konoha heading out towards wave country with one Tazuna in tow

"So, Kid now that were out here, what the hell makes you so special huh? You look like your standard everyday human to me"

"Haha, for one, looks can be deceiving, I'm not entirely Human" at that point he let out his tails and other features

"Holy shit, what the hell are you kid?"

"Hah, I am the new Kyuubi I will replace the current Kyuubi once I come of age"

"Wow, well then umm, sorry for insulting you, can we get underway now? Wave is just over a day away at a good pace"

"Sure thing Tazuna, and Naruto, how do you hide your features, I noticed it's not a Henge"

"Your right, It's not a henge, I used to use a henge, but when it got dispelled within 5 minutes of being at the academy on my first day I decided it wasn't the best idea, so me and Kyuubi thought about it and came up with the ability for me to hide my Hanyou features just like how Kyuubi can hide his 8 other tails, anyway lets get going we're wasting time"

A while into the walk they passed a small puddle, Naruto noticed that it didn't spell normal, that it smelled like people he thought it was strange but didn't pay much mind to it, and right after they passed the puddle, two men in black jumped out of the puddle and wrapped a chain around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds, Naruto simply said, "Damn" and then wipped around and blasted the two ninja's with pure chakra sending them flying towards a tree, when they hit the tree Sakura embedded a Kunai into the chain, burrying it hilt deep into the tree, with the 'demon bros." stuck to the tree Naruto and Sakura each just thumped them on the head and knocked them out. Kakashi then took his entrance and walked over while clapping,

"Sakura, Naruto great job you two, you handled those guys fantastically, and Sasuke good job staying with Tazuna to protect him"

'Right, I was protecting the old man, I wasn't scared'

Later that day they were walking towards Tazunas' bridge when all of a sudden Naruto heard what sounded like wind being cut, and he smelled Metal and oil, Then it hit him, 'A SWORD!'

"Everyone GET DOWN!"

Kakashi must have figured it out at the same time he was the one to yell it, The sword flew over there heads and embedded about halfway through a tree, then a Man appeared standing on the Hilt, he had bandages from the nose down on his face his pants were grey with vertical black stripes, he had these brown camo leg and arm warmers on and a black cross straps on his chest.

'it must be used to hold his sword' Naruto thought and then he was cut from his thoughts

"Ahahaha, Copy Ninja Kakashi, the famous Sharingan ninja, this will be fun indeed"

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, lets get serious" with that Kakashi lifted up his headband from his left eye, revealing the spinning Sharingan beneath it.

"Using the Sharingan Already Kakashi? Im honored, to bad it wont be enough, Just hand over the bridge builder and I wont have to kill you or your 3 little brats"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei you mind If I turn off my Gravity seals? I don't know If I'll be able to keep up with him with them at level 25"

"Naruto. You wear gravity seals at level 25?!"

"Yes, yes I know, it's amazing, can I remove them? Or do you want to fight Zabuza alone…I doubt he's that strong anyway"

"Naruto, he's an A-rank missing nin who plotted to Over through the Kage and Council of his village, and your just a fresh from the Academy genin!"

"Kami! Everyone needs to stop underestimating me just because I'm a genin, I am the Kyuubi for Kami's sake!"

"Just stay back Naruto I'll handle him, it shouldn't take to long"

"Damn, fine"

With that Kakashi and Zabuza started there little face off, Zabuza pulled his Zanbatao from the tree and jumped down to ground level, he then charged at Kakashi and swung Horizontally to cut him in two, Kakashi jumped back then charged forward to counter but Zabuza was much faster then one would think with the size of his sword, he brought it up in a blink to stop Kakashis' Kunai, he then jumped back and swung his massive sword down again, Kakashi side stepped the swing and slashed again, this time he nicked zabuzas' arm, getting the slightest trail or blood Zabuza then jumped backwards onto the lake that was off in the distance, Kakashi followed him and they continued their battle, Zabuza started some hand seals and Kakashi instantly started copying them exacty, they both yelled at the same time

"Water Style! Water dragon no jutsu!"

two huge Dragons raised up out of the water, one behind Kakashi, and one behind Zabuza, they both charged and Colided, both Ninja's pushed as much Chakra into the jutsu as they could to over power the opponents jutsu, Zabuza very quickly created a Mizu bunshin and replaced himself with it, when the water dragons died out Kakashi charged in at Zabuza and impaled him in the stomach, but Zabuza smiled and then started turning to water, the ball of water then Engulfed Kakashi, trapping him with immense Pressure keeping him from moving at all

"How do you like my water Prison Jutsu Kakashi? Now you have to watch me slaughter your students and the bridge builder!"

With that Zabuza created 4 more Mizu bunshins and set them after the genin, Naruto said

"Fuck it Kakashi is in trouble, Im going in!"

He quickly realesed his Gravity seals and then took off as a black and blonde blur, he released his Hanyou features in mid dash and ripped the first two clones in half with his claws, then he smashed right through the third clone then and ripped out the throat of the final clone "What the hell, what is this kid! It's like he's not human!

"Zabuza yelled, from Behind Zabuza Naruto responded,

"Im glad you asked Zabuza, you see, you are correct I'm NOT human, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

A shiver ran down Zabuza's spine, he knew as did everyone in the elemental countries of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha 12 years earlier.

"What do you mean? The Kyuubi was killed 12 years ago by the Yondaime!"

"Incorrect!, The Kyuubi is unkillable! he was sealed into a newborn, ME! We have merged and now I have all of his power!"

Zabuza steeled himself, if this kid was telling the truth he was toast, but he had to try his hardest, He turned around and swung his massive sword as hard as he could at the boy's midsection, and right before it was about to connect with him, He disappeared 'Shit If he manages to hit me with a hit like that even I will die, and if im dodging his blows the whole time I wont be able to counter attack' Then Naruto got an Idea, so He delved into the telepathic he and Kyuubi now shared since they separated,

'Hey, Kyuubi you said the demon fox's cloak is a protective barrier right?'

**'Yeah, what are you thinking?' **

'Well, If I concentrate the whole of the cloak onto just my arms, would it be able to stop Zabuza's sword?'

**'It should kit, Since your concentrating all that stopping power to one small spot it should be able to stop almost anything.' **

'Well, thats good to know, but by the chance that it doesn't work, can the Chakra regenerate my arms should I lose them?'

**'Yep, The chakra works amazingly Kit, If say, you were to get your heart destroyed it could regenerate you an entire new heart before your brain fully blacked out, you might die for a second or two at the most then you would come back. Nothing short of a Decapitation will be able to kill you. Though your arms could take a while to regrow, but they still would' **

'Well hot damn! I'm damn near invincible!'

**'You still need to be careful Kit, this guy could cut off your head with one swing of that massive blade, so don't get too cocky'**

'Ok Kyuubi, I wont, and thanks for the advice and info'

**'What are sensei's for if not to teach?' **

Naruto could feel the smirk of the kyuubi through the mind link at that last comment "Ok, Lets do this then! **Cloak of the Demon Fox!" **At the completion of his sentence red chakra started to Boil out of Naruto and surround him in the shape of a Fox, Naruto then focused and concentrated the Chakra towards his hands, it slowly crawled up his leg and slowly up and over his shoulders and onto his arms, the Chakra was now so dense on this arms that it was no longer clear, it was just a mass of solid chakra engulfing his arms, The chakra made his arms much larger then they were, and it took on a very muscular look. With his new chakra arms now completed Naruto stepped forward and yelled to Zabuza, "Good now that I'm really ready, shall we get this little party started!?" Zabuza charged at Naruto and Swung his sword Straight now, to spilt him straight down the center, but Naruto didn't dodge this time, he just lifted his hands and Caught the blade in his now Chakra guarded hands.

"What, How is that possbile! No one should be able to stop my blade with their bare hands!"

**"Well then there's your problem, I'm not someone, I'm a THING!"**

Naruto then grabbed the blade with a firmer grip and flipped it, along with Zabuza over his head further out into the lake then said,

**"Good night Zabuza, have a taste of my power" **

Naruto then brought both of his arms up in front of himself, Palms out facing towards Zabuza, then he started channeling chakra to the palms of his hands letting it build up a significant amount, his palms started smoking and steaming. Zabuza was wondering what the hell he was doing, until he saw the air around his arms start to distort from the heat being generated by the kid, and he instantly thought this was bad, but it was to late

**"Night, night Zabuza Demon Chakra Cannon!"**

all the stored up energy in his palms and arms fired out like a canon, distorting the air behind it, Zabuza saw the ball of red chakra coming at him, but he couldn't move, it was then he noticed to shadow clones under water holding his ankles "Oh Shit" the ball of condensed chakra smashed into Zabuza's chest head on, you could actually see his entire chest get compressed and burned badly before he was launched and sent skipping across the top of the lake like a stone. Naruto then turned around and walked back to shore, picking Kakashi up out of the water on the way back, when he reached land he set the unconsious Kakashi on the ground and turned around to see Zabuza actually turn over and slowly swim back to shore as well, Zabuza crawled out of the water, dragging his sword behind him and right as he was about to get up from the ground three senbon needles flew out of the woods and hit him in the side of the neck, Zabuza Muttered "Fuck" before his eye's rolled into the back of his head and he Collapsed onto the ground again. Just then a ninja jumped out of the woods, the ninja had a mask on that was red and white, and had the Hidden Mist symbol carved into the mask.

"Thank you for weaking Zabuza so much for me, I have been following him for months now trying to find the perfect time to kill him, thank you again shinobi-san"

"Umm, no problem, the enemy of my enemy is my ally, heh"

"Very true, well I must go and dispose of the body now, if you'll excuse me" the masked ninja 'poofed' away with Zabuza's body, and just then Kakashi awoke from being knocked out and looked around.

"Where is Zabuza?"

"I was just about to kill him when some Masked ninja threw some senbon into his neck, then he took his body and left"

"Damn...Tazuna-san, may we stay at your house while I recover from this fight, and to train the kids for when Zabuza returns?"

"Yes, of course Kakashi, after all if it wasn't for you guys I would surely be dead already"

"Kakashi-sensei, What do you mean when Zabuza returns?! didn't that hunter-nin just kill him?" Sakura yelled

"From what Naruto has told me, I seriously doubt that Zabuza is dead Sakura, hunter-nins are trained to dispose of the body at the scene, since he didn't, and he also landed the 'killing' blow, it's safe to assume that he was Zabuza's accomplice and jumped in to save him"

"Oh, damn. How long do you think untill he comes back for round two?"

"I can't be sure Naruto, but we most likely have about 1 week untill he comes back, until then I need to rest, and you three need to train, do you think you could make some Shadow clones to carry be to the house Sakura?"

"Heh, funny story sensei, neither of them know how to make Shadow clones, that day on the exam I made all the clones and had them Henge in Sasuke and Sakura, we fooled you, and you took the bluff"

"Well, well damn you did it again, well then _Naruto_ could _you_ make some shadow clones to carry me back?"

"yeah sure, no problem" goes through hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" six Naruto's popped into existance, Naruto layed out his bedroll and put Kakashi on it, the six clones then picked up the bedroll and they headed off to Tazuna's place

15 Minutes later, at Tazuna's place in the forest

"Tsunami!, Inari! I'm back! and I've brought the ninja that came to protect us!"

"That's fantastic Dad! Hi there, My names Tsunami im Tazuna's Daughter"

Inari grumbled, "It's not like it matters, they're all gonna die anyway"

"Ugh, Just ignore him, he's been incredibly depressed ever since Gato made an example out of his father and killed him for being a hero to the village"

"That's a shame and all, but the kid needs to learn to have hope, and have faith in people" Naruto stated

"Yeah, I know he does, he's just lost all hope for the future now that his father figure is gone, he was the bravest man in the village and he was killed effortlessly, it was quite a hit to the moral around here"

"Hmm, anyway lets rest for tonight everyone, and tomorrow we'll start with the training I'll be putting you all through, So Naruto could your clones bring me up to the spare bedroom?"

"Huh, yeah sure Kakashi" he then sent the clones upstairs to put Kakashi in the room and dispell when finished

"Would you three like some dinner? it's just about ready and there's plenty for everyone" Tsunami asked

"Yeah, sure I for one am starving" Naruto said

And so the three genin sat down to have a meal with Tazuna and his Family, dinner and the rest of the night went pretty smoothly, no altercations or anything, The next day after breakfast the four of them went out to a clearing in the woods, Kakashi stood out infront of them.

"Ok today, we start with our training, what we're gonna be doing is, Climbing tree's with chakra!" Kakashi did not get the surprised expression he expected from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke looked shocked, but the two of them looked pissed

"Umm, Naruto? Sakura? what's wrong?"

"Kakashi-sensei, this is your big training to help us with Zabuza? Me and Sakura can already climb trees and walk on water!"

"Yeah sensei! Naruto tought me how to climb trees and walk on water when we were in the Academy!"

"Umm, oh...Naruto, just how long have you been helping Sakura train?"

"Ahh, I've been helping her train since the first week of the Academy when we were 10"

"And just how long have you yourself been training, Naruto?"

"Umm, Since the day after I turned 6..."

"What! why?"

"Well, I had to, It had to do with my becoming a Hanyou, If I didn't bust my ass and get my body ready for the transformation I would have died on my 10th birthday"

"Oh, so what kind of things have you accomplished with Sakura then?"

"Well, last time we trained she had tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, kunai levitating, and senbon balancing done, I also taught her how to enhance her attacks with chakra, but she just started with that"

"Holy crap, you guys were busy!"

"Well, you heard her, her dream is to surpass Lady Tsunade, and I said I would gladly help her, so we've been training together every weekend that we can, and now that we're a team we can train even more often, Since the day we've started training we've already increased her chakra reserves Vastly using a special way I came up with, after our first day of training her reserves had over doubled"

"You doubled her chakra reserves in one day Naruto?! what did you do to the poor girl!?"

"Not much, I just had her run up and down trees while hopping from tree to tree all day, untill she was on empty, then I would refill her chakra for her to stretch out her coils a bit, I guess we did something close to about 8 days of training in one day, since normally she would have had to get a nights sleep to refill here chakra coils"

"You cease to amaze me Naruto, how much chakra do you have to just fill up Sakura's coils 8 times in one day?"

"sigh...three to four hundred times the amount of chakra that the Hokage has"

After Kakashi picked up his jaw from the floor he thought of what Naruto and Sakura could do, "Ne, Naruto, why don't you help Sakura with her Chakra enhanced attacks and teach here some taijutsu that she could use?"

"well, the first half isn't a problem, but I dont know any taijutsu Kakashi, I was kinda hoping to learn a style...The Kyuubi didn't have me do anything except Chakra control, and Physical exercise from when I was 6 untill I was 10..."

"Well, I guess you can just help Sakura with her training for now then, and maybe you should try asking Kyuubi again, now that your training isn't life or death if you dont do it a certain way"

"Hmm, Ok thanks Kakashi, Come on Sakura-chan lets go work on your taijutsu!"

"Ok Naruto-kun, I'll be right there!"

And so the majority of the week was spent with the 2 team members being tought by their sensei's Sakura by Naruto, and Sasuke by Kakashi, now it is the evening and they are all back at the house just finishing up dinner, there are 2 more days until Zabuza is due to be ready to fight once again. as they are coming to the close of the meal Tsunami asks, "So are you guys making progress with your training at all?"

"You bet we are! Naruto-kun has been so helpful, I've gotten alot stronger and more precise this week!"

"Yeah, my sensei even started to show me an ancient taijutsu style he feels will be perfect for me"

Inari had to go and shit on everyone's parade though, "It doesn't matter how strong you are, you will still fall before Gato and his thugs!"

"Psh that guy is nothing Inari"

"You are a fool! You have no idea the kind of suffering the people of this village has been through! You've probably been pampered your whole life!"

The wave of killing intent that Naruto emitted at that was enough to make Kakashi sweat,

"Suffering? Me not know what it's like to suffer? **AHAHAHAH. Boy IT IS YOU WHO DOES NOT KNOW WHAT SUFFERING MEANS! **Tell me something, Do you know what it is like to have NO family, NO parents, to live on the streets your entire life?! Do you Know what it's like to run for your life from a crowd of Villagers and Shinobi when your 3? Do you know what it feels like to have the flesh and muscle melt from your back from being hit with a fire jutsu!? Do you know what it feels like to be hunted down by your entire village, on Every. Single. Birthday?! Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed dozens of times, lit on fire, kicked and beaten, and then Burried alive, while you huddle in a ball on the ground wishing for death!? Let me tell you something,** NO. YOU. DON'T. **By the time I was six, SIX YEARS OLD I had more assassination attempts on my life then all the shinobi of my village combined! And most of those almost succeeded! I've been mutilated, tortured and Harassed my entire life! Do you know who I had to go home and cry to? NO ONE, ** NO ONE CARED** Even the hospitals would refuse me after being attacked, and when they were forced to care for me, they would poison me, and serve me rotten food. Do not even try to compare your life to mine boy, YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN!"

after letting out everything Naruto had bottled up over the years he got up and stalked out of the house. He needed to go and kill something, anything. Something would die tonight.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-s-sensei, was Naruto's life really as bad as he said?" Sakura asked, tears streaming down her face

"No"

Sigh of relief

"No, Naruto's life wasn't that bad, His life has been much worse then what he told you"

"Worse?! How could his life be any worse then what he told us?!" Sakura asked Openly crying now, Tsunami was crying too, and Inari was gone, he left to his room when Naruto left, even Tazuna was misty eyed.

"Let me tell you something Sakura. I was one of the people that were assigned to guard Naruto, and his life was much worse then that, you see Naruto wasn't actually homeless his whole life, he lived in a orphanage until he was 3, The people that 'cared' for him there were even worse then the people in the village, they first gained his trust before trying to kill him, they would be nice to him, get him to like them and then try to kill him in his sleep, or poison his food, some of them even put Kunai and other sharp things in his mattress so he would get stabbed in his sleep, they would randomly kick him out of the Orphanage and tell him to find somewhere else to sleep. Naruto has had the worst life I've ever heard of, and yet he keeps on trudging along, he never gives up and he forgave everyone for what they've done to him, and he protects them. The reason I know all this, is because he used to tell me the things that happened to him when I was an Anbu that guarded him...though he doesn't know it was me...Please don't tell him the things I've told you tonight" Kakashi then got up and went upstairs to go to sleep.

Out in the woods Naruto was in full Hanyou form burning off as much Chakra as he could, decimating everything that he could, trying to work off his pent up emotions. He finally collapsed in a clearing and fell asleep with tears streaming from his eyes.

The next morning a Girl with a pink kimono with white flowers on it wanders into Naruto's clearing while looking for medicinal herbsshe was maybe a year or two older then Naruto , 'Oh shit, it's that kid from the fight at the lake! Wait I had my mask on and different clothes, he couldn't know who I am' so she walks over to Naruto's sleeping form and kneels down next to him and shakes him lightly, "Hey, you shouldn't be sleeping here, you could catch a cold" Naruto stirs and opens his eyes, taking in the girl before him "Huh, where am I?" "your in a clearing in the forest, I found you here while I was looking for some herbs, you should be more careful where you sleep" Naruto grinned "Heh, I don't really have to worry about that, Im a force of Nature, and a ninja. The animals know not to mess me, and only a stupid ninja would mess with me, I can sense when someone means ill towards me, I would wake up almost instantly if I was in danger" 'Hey, this girl smells familiar, where do I kn- The Hunter ninja!'

"So, are those herbs you have there for Zabuza then?"

"Why, yes they are...Wait, what did you just say?"

"I asked if those herbs were for Zabuza, your the hunter ninja from the other day"

"What would give you a crazy idea like that?"

"Don't play stupid with me, it's degrading, You can't hide it from me, you have the same scent as the hunter ninja, and the herbs your gathering are herbs ninja's use to help treat burns, I guess Zabuza isn't quite back to 100 eh"

The ninja looked horrified, 'Oh god this is the end, he's surely going to kill me now.' 'I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, It looks like I won't be able to help you accomplish your goal' without her consent a single tear ran from her eye down her cheek and fell from her chin

"What's wrong? why are you crying"

"Well, your going to kill me, why wouldn't I be sad"

"Why would I kill you, were not enemies.Sure, me and your leader are enemies but I've got nothing against you, you showed no ill intentions towards me, so why would I towards you? Plus why would I attack a helpless girl, I'm a ninja, not a monster"

The ninja smiled weakly, "Thank you for not killing me, My name is Haku, what's yours? if you don't mind that is..."

"Not at all, my name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the most poweful ninja ever, and soon to be most poweful being in the world" He grinned while saying

"Most poweful ninja ever, who would that be?"

"Really? you don't know of him? well, makes sense, your barely older then me and he died the day I was born, His name was Minato Namikaze, better know as the Yondaime of the Leaf village"

"y-your the son of the yondaime?"

"That I am, Haku you said it was?"

"Hai, it is. Well Naruto, it's been a pleasure meeting you, and when we meet again in a few days I will do my best to not harm you, and I will not kill your teammates" with that Haku got up and started to leave, but Naruto called out

"Haku! wait!, be careful ok? I know Zabuza isn't really evil, it's his job to do what Gato asks, as it is ours to fight you, but be Careful, Gato is an evil man. He probably plans to kill you and Zabuza when he's finished with you"

"Thank you for telling me that Naruto, I will surely tell Zabuza that, maybe we wont have to fight each other afterall, well good bye then Naruto I'll see you in a few days"

"Good bye Haku, I'll see you around"

Naruto got up stood up and headed back to Tazuna's house for some breakfast before training, he got there and wasn't exactly expecting two mother hens. "Naruto-kun, where did you go last night? you stormed off after yelling at Inari and never came back! I was worried about you Naruto!" Sakura said "Yes Naruto, that was very immature of you, you had everyone worried last night after your..episode no one was sure if you were alright" Tsunami also said.

"Well, if anyone wanted to come and find me all they would have to have done is look, I left a pretty big trail, I mean Zabuza's Assitant found me easy enough"

"Zabuza's Assistant!? what happened?"

"Nothing, I just found out some very useful things about Zabuza and his Assistant"

"Really? like what Naruto-kun?"

"I'd like to wait for Kakashi to be here first, I don't exactly want to say the story twice ya know"

"Well, don't wait on my account" Kakashi called from the top of the stairs, "Now what did you discover about Zabuza?"

"Well, Ok, Zabuza isn't really evil for one, he's just working for Gato because it's easy money and he's on the run from Kiri hunter nin" "I also warned Haku, his assistant of how Gato plans to kill them once their usefulness is gone"

"But Naruto, you don't know if Gato will do that"

"True, but what they dont know won't hurt them, it gives them incentive to turn on Gato and join us, and Come on, you think Gato is a man of his word?"

"Well, no your probably right he will likely have them killed when he's done with them, and it's true they would be very beneficial to us if they were to join us"

"Well, cool maybe Konoha will gain some new allies, I was wondering, is Inari around? I want to have a word with him" Everyone in the room cringed at what Naruto's 'words' would be

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt the kid, I wanna try and help the little bastard"

"sigh, Inari is out on the dock out back Naruto"

"Thanks Tsunmai-san"

Naruto went out back and sure enough, out on the dock swinging his legs in the water was Inari, who looked to be deep in thought about...something,

"Hey, Inari, can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto said while sitting down next to him,

"Wh-what do you want from me!?" Naruto sighed,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did, I could have broken it to you in a different way, you just made me so mad by telling me I have never suffered. In truth Inari...I've suffered far to much in my life, I've thought about just ending my life and making the pain all go away many times, hell in my worse times, I've even tried to end my life...I failed of course but still, Inari you can't give up on your village, your fellow people just because your hero died trying to save you all, Sacrifices are a part of life, people sacrifice themselves or things they own to protect people who are precious to them. I'm your prime example of that, I've sacrificed everything I have in life to protect the people of my village from the damage the Kyuubi did that night 12 years ago, I've sacrificed my happiness, my family, friends, I've even sacrficed my humanity, I've been turned into a demon to protect those that don't even want my protection. Inari, if you want to be happy again and for your village to flourish again, then you have to stand up to those that appose you, stand up to Gato, in truth, Gato is afraid of all of you, Why do you think he takes all your money and keeps your people hungry and unhappy? he does that because he fears you, he fears that your village will join together and push him out of the village. The truth is Inari, you could do it too, if the whole village had someone like your father take charge you could rally the people and overthrow Gato, that is why Gato drives your happiness away, and that is why he killed you father, because Gato is a spineless pig who hides behind his money and his thugs."

Naruto stole a glimpse at Inari and saw he was crying.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore Inari, because when I get my hands on Gato, there won't be any of him left, I will make sure your village is free from his reign, Your village will prosper once again, and that's a promise"

Naruto then stood back up and said, "I'll see you around Inari, I'm going to go train and prepare myself to wipe Gato off this earth tomorrow" He then turned around and walked back into the house with a small smile on his face.

"Naruto, what did you do to the poor kid now?" asked Kakashi

He sighed, "Nothing Kakashi, I just gave him some strength...I hope, the rest is in his hands now, I'm gonna go out and train for the day, I'll see you guys later tonight or tomorrow"


	8. Training with Kyuubi, Deals and Zabuza

Naruto then left the house and went out deep into the woods to work on his new style of taijutsu, which the Kyuubi had yet to tell him the name of, and to also work on the 'Rasengan' that he'd seen in the Forbidden scroll, so far he had gotten the first step of it down he was able to pop the Water balloon, the problem is with the second one, even with all his chakra he can't for the life of him make the spherical stone he's using explode, Kyuubi thought a rubber ball is far to easy, so he told Naruto to do it until he can make a spherical stone explode, then he would have an incredibly powerful Rasengan on his hands, far more powerful then the fourth Hokages' ever was according to the Kyuubi.

"So umm, Kyuubi is there any specific reason that you wont tell me the name of the Taijutsu style I'm learning?"

"Well, of course there is Kit, you must respect the style, and it would be a disgrace to ask it's name before getting to know it, once you've mastered the first few kata's I will tell you the name of the style, for now just be patient"

"Umm ok, I can deal with that, so umm what should we do today? More work on the Rasengan or practice the new taijutsu more?"

"We should balance it out, it's never a good thing to over specialize in one field, training included, You know almost no jutsu's yet Kit, so I'm going to teach you a jutsu that only you can do, because it requires demonic chakra, so only you can do it"

"Sweet! What's it called? What's it do? What element is it?"

"Woo Kit calm down, It's called 'Fox, Flamethrower' There are no hand seals since most demons and beasts don't have hands what you have to do is concentrate your chakra in your lungs, and then imagine breathing out fire, and then yell 'Demonic Arts: Fox, Flamethrower!'. Demonic arts are a bit different then standard jutsu's you see, instead of yelling what element the jutsu is, you yell the animal or beast that is known for that element, like Fox's are know for fire, Toads with water, golems with earth, Eagles with air, and Ravens lightning. So you announce the creature that created the jutsu and then the jutsu name, and you have to imagine you doing the jutsu for it to happen, all of the chakra manipulation is done mentally, there are no hand seals in the demon world Kit."

"Wow, well that was a lot to remember, lets see, can I give it a shot?"

"Doesn't bother me, but if you fry your lungs or trachea don't come whining about it, these jutsus are more difficult to learn then Human jutsus are"

Naruto effectively ignored the Kyuubi's warning, stepped over to a tree, took a deep breath, concentrated and yelled "Demonic Arts! Fox, Flamethrower!" and blew out with all his might, but he forgot to imagine himself shooting flames, so all he ended up doing was breathing out a superheated wave of air out towards everything in front of him.

"Kit, what did you do? You might have just created a new very interesting jutsu"

"What do you mean? I screwed up there was no fire at all in that…"

"Exactly Kit, it was just a wave of super hot air, do you know what would happen if someone, say inhaled air that hot? It would incinerate their lungs and trachea, they would die very soon after, not to mention the fact that it is invisible for the most part. But anyway, what did you do to create that?"

"Umm, I forgot to imagine myself breathing flames I think"

"Well, try it twice more, first try it with imagining the fire, then try it without it"

"Okay" Naruto took another deep breath and this time he imagined himself spewing fire out like a flamethrower, "Demonic Arts: Fox, Flamethrower!" He then exhaled as powerfully, but steadily as possible and this time, a huge stream of blue and white flames spewed out in front of him, Decimating the forest. When he ran of out breath and the fires stopped there was nothing there, the 1 foot thick trees in front of him were gone without a Trace but for the ash on the ground, and the few thicker trees that were about 2-3 feet thick were little more then charred twigs, now fallen lying on the forest floor.

"Sweet It worked!"

"That's great Kit, that jutsu is hot enough to turn sand into glass, and melt down rocks into magma, and even more when you perfect it, Now try it again and try to get the superheated breath but this time yell 'Heatwave' instead of flamethrower"

"Mmk, Demonic Arts: Fox, Heatwave!" Naruto breathed out again, but this time he actually thought of himself of breathing out a wave of air ready to burst into flames. By the looks of things this one was much hotter then the last time too, the air traveled out across the ground and hit some trees, and the tree's burst into flames from the incredible heat.

"Wow Kyuubi, the air is so hot that the things it touches burst into flames, that's incredible!"

'Feh, The kid's been a demon for 2 freaking years and he already created a new demon jutsu' **"Yes, that is quite amazing Kit, you've been a demon for only 2 years and you created your first jutsu already"**

"Umm, is that good?"

"Well, to put it into perspective Kit, some demons go to live hundreds of years and have nothing to say for it, You will surely go far as the new nine tailed demon lord"

"You bet I will Kyuubi, after all I can't very well be the best, If I don't do things to set myself apart from the rest"

"Right well anyway, for the rest of the day I want you to put your Gravity seals up to level 30, and the chakra sapping seals up to their Highest levels, you have far to much chakra, when we get back to Konoha I want you to buy a lot more of those seals"

"Umm, Ok I upped them I feel like I'm running a marathon while standing here though"

"That's the point, now I want you to do all of your physical exercise then work on the katas of your taijutsu style until sundown"

"Nani?!"

"Stop whining and get to work, I'm going back to the house to sleep, I'll see you later Kit"

So Kyuubi set off to go sleep and Naruto started his Tor….training for the rest of the day

Timejump, 9 hours later, sundown

Naruto crawls in the door of Tazuna's house and passes out on the floor, the heavy thud and shaking of the floor unnerves everyone in the house, so they come to see what caused it and they come across a passed out Naruto just inside the door.

"What happened to him Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Sigh, that boy will never stop, he must have trained himself into exhaustion, come on lets move him to a bed" Kakashi and Sakura bent down to pick him up, but they could even get his arms off the floor.

"What the, why is he so damn heavy Kakashi? I cant even lift his arm!" Sasuke yelled

"Oh, damnit he must not have turned off his gravity seals, I wonder what level he has them at…" Kakashi then turned his arm slightly to get a look at his wrist, his eyes widened in shock, "Level Thirty! What the hell is with him!?"

"Umm, what does that mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"It means he currently weighs far to much to move and will probably fall through the ceiling if we managed to get him up there, We're going to have to leave him here until he goes into the REM cycle of his sleep and loses control of his chakra on his weights"

"Well great, now we have a nice new black and blond doormat" Tazuna chuckled

And so they left Naruto there sleeping in the doorway, when he finally released the seals an hour later Kakashi brought him upstairs and plopped him down on a bed and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Naruto woke up and noticed nobody else was around him, he looked out the window and looked at the sun, "Damn! It's got to be 11:30 at least! Why the hell didn't they wake me!" Naruto then heard some shouting going on downstairs, it was two voices that were defiantly not friendly, or familiar. Naruto got dressed prepared real quick and went down stairs with stealth only a ninja could have, he followed the voices until he heard Tsunami crying and heard Inari yelling, "Leave my mom alone you bastards! Let her go!"

"Hey, Gato didn't say anything about a kid, I'm gonna kill him okay?"

"Whatever man just don't take all day we need to being this whore back as a hostage"

"Don't worry about it, come here little boy don't worry I'll make it quick and painful"

Naruto snuck up behind the two thugs and tapped on the shoulder "I would put down the girl and get away from the kid if I were you" they turned around and looked at Naruto

"And just what is a little shit like you going to do about? Cry to your mommy too?" Thug #1 said

"Ahahaha, No" Naruto released his demon features **"Of course not, I'm going to kill you"**

Now it was time for the two to piss themselves, drop Tsunami and run, but they didn't get far, Naruto was gone in a flash of black and in front of them with his claws raised, "Now, now you threatened my clients family, now you die" Naruto slashed across their stomachs with his claws, shredding the shirt of one of them and scratching the stomach of the one…not wearing a shirt "Heh, you guys are to damn easy"

Naruto followed up with a roundhouse kick to one guys side, breaking a few ribs and sending him to the ground. Naruto landed on the ground on all fours with feline grace and then charged the still standing thug and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and ripping through his flesh with his claws, sending bits and pieces of skin and muscle everywhere while the guy screamed all the while, well that is until Naruto clamped down on this throat with his fangs, silencing the thug forever. The other thug was crawling away on hands and knees now, just trying to escape this, this demon!

"Uh uh uh, you should know better by now" he said to the thug, "I'm not letting you get away, but I'll make it painless for you" Naruto then whipped out a kunai and plunged it into the thugs chest piecing his heart and killing him.

Naruto tossed the bloody Kunai to Inari, "Here use this and free your mom Inari, and thanks without your distraction I don't know if I would have been able to get them" It was a bold faced lie, but he felt he could give the kid some confidence. "I'll see you later kid, Zabuza is due to attack again today, and judging by what happened here, my team may be in trouble" Naruto then took off in the direction of the bridge.

He arrived not 3 minutes later to a seen that was not the most pleasant of sites, lying on the ground in a dome of mirrors was a seemingly lifeless Sasuke, Sakura looked like she hadn't been attacked yet, which he was thankful for, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and looked like he was losing, he had a long gash on his chest from shoulder to him, and it was bleeding pretty heavily. Naruto charge into the dome of mirrors and said,

"What the fuck Haku! **You said you wouldn't hurt my team!" **

"Naruto-san, please calm down he's not dead I just put him in a near death state like I did to Zabuza-sama"

"Oh, Ugh, damnit now what, I'm not going to fight you, but I imagine you don't want Zabuza to die, Did you tell him what Gato plans to do to you two?"

"Hai, I did but he said that he feels your just trying to do your mission and want to try and kill him without conflict"

"Uh, that ignorant bastard I hope he'll be happy when Gato's men show up in a few minutes, I can smell them coming"

"Damn, I have to warn him!" Haku and Naruto looked over at Zabuza and saw he was pinned by 5 dogs, and Kakashi was charging some ball of Lightning in his hand.

Naruto dashed over to Kakashi and yelled "Wait Kakashi-sensei!"

"What, Why? This is no time to have mercy Naruto!"

"Gato and his men are coming! I want Zabuza to hear what Gato is coming to say, I have a feeling it is going to change our mission, and also give me a chance to kill some more fools then I have today"

"I hope they get here soon Naruto, I can't maintain the dogs for to much longer, I don't have nearly as much chakra as you do"

"Then release the dogs, Zabuza if you attack us, I will kill you is that clear? Just wait and listen to what Gato says"

"Feh, you damn brat, fine I'll see what Gato has to say, not like I can do anything now that those damn dogs disabled my damn arms"

So they stood there and waited for Gato to arrive, Haku released her mirrors and Sakura dragged Sasukes sorry ass back over to Tazuna. Gato and his men finally arrived on the other side of the bridge, his 'Army' seemed to consist of about 150 men with swords ands daggers, nothing more then hired mercenaries and thugs.

Little piggy(Gato) laughed "Hahah, it seems the infamous 'Demon of the hidden mist' has failed me and has been bested by a bunch of little brats, no worries it just makes my job easier, now you wont put up a fight when I kill you"

"Hah, in your face Zabuza! I so told you he was planning to kill you when he was done"

"So it would seem brat, I have a deal to make with you then, you go and kill that pig and his men for me, and me and Haku will come back to your village with you guys and we will join Konoha, I'm tired of running from Hunter-nins, and I'm sure Haku is too."

"Hmm, You got yourself a deal Zabuza!"

Naruto then walked off towards Gato and his men, Gato yelled out "Hahahaha, what is a little snot nosed brat like you going to do against all these men?"

"Oh it's simple really, Im gonna go all Nine-tails on your asses" Naruto released his features and growled, all the thugs were about ready to piss themselves and the mercs were shaking, Naruto, with his Demonic voice, **"I do believe it's time for some BBQ, don't you Zabuza?"**

"Oh kid I like the way you work"

"Right then" **"Demonic Arts: Fox, Flamethrower! Jutsu"** He then took in a huge breath and imagined himself spewing flames all over the thugs, and Exhaled and did exactly that, He spewed blue and white flames all over the thugs, about 100 thugs and mercs Vanished instantly leaving nothing but ash and the horrid stench of burning flesh. The other 50 mercs and thugs instantly turned tail and ran like the cowards they were. Then there was Gato, Cowering on the floor with no one to protect him.

"Hmm, It would seem your incredible army of men we nothing compared to me Gato, it's time for you to say Good bye to life, and say hello to Shinigami-sama, Good bye swine"

Naruto then lifted Gato off the ground by his throat, reared his arm back, and smashed his hand through his chest, Gato's eyes widened in intense pain and shock, and then they glazed over and closed when Naruto crushed his heart in his hand. He then pulled his now blood soaked arm out of his chest and tossed his body among the ashes on the ground. He turned and walked back towards Kakashi and Zabuza and focused his demon fox cloak to his arm, burning the blood from his arm.

"So, how was that Zabuza? Was that good enough for my side of the bargain?"

"Haha, you really are a bloodthirsty killer boy, I like you. Yes you held up your end of the bargain, and now it's my turn to hold up my side of the deal, Haku and I will come with you to Konoha to join your village as leaf Shinobi."

"Well that's great and all, but you guys fucked up my bridge and scared all my workers all the way to Kumo, how are we going to finish the bridge now?"

"Not a problem Tazuna-san," with that Naruto made the cross hand sign and said "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" and there behind him poofed in about 200 Shadow clones, "Use them as you see fit Tazuna, you should finish in no time at all"

"Naruto, If you put as much chakra into it as you could, how many shadow clones do you think you could make?" Kakashi asked

"Umm, I don't really know I've never tried to make to many…want me to try it?"

"Well, if you want to…Just don't put all your chakra into it, maybe 50 percent"

"Ok, that sounds like a good amount" Naruto then jumped of the bridge and ran out into the middle of the bay then yelled back "Ok I'm gonna do it now sensei!"

Naruto then closed his eyes, made the cross seal and started dumping as much chakra as he could into it, he started to glow red as chakra started pouring off of him, the water around him started to steam there was so much chakra, He then snapped his eye's open and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and then the entire bay and bridge, even the shore around it was encased in smoke. It was so thick it didn't just fade away, there was to much of it so for about 2 minutes the entire area was bathed in smoke, and then finally a stiff breeze blew through the area and lifted away the smoke, and everyone, even Naruto gasped. There crowded all around the bay, was thousands upon thousands of Naruto clones, there must have been at least five thousand of them. Naruto then made his way back through the crowd of Narutos and got back on the bridge and made it to his group, "So I guess I can make a good amount of them eh?" Naruto grinned, "Naruto, that is beyond unbelievable, did you use more chakra then I told you to? I told you not to wear yourself out." Naruto's grin just got wider if possible "Actually, Kakashi-sensei, I used less then half of my chakra, It was starting to get painful channeling so much chakra so I stopped and tried it at that much. If I had t guess I suppose that was around 35 of all my chakra, I guess I can't blow all my chakra in one attack, hah"

"Th-thirty five percent!? You weren't kidding, you really do have 300 times more chakra then the Hokage does, But I guess that's to be expected from the Kyuubi."

"Right umm so, Kakashi what should I do with all the clones now that they're here it would be a waste to just dispel them, I mean I learn everything they learn when I dispel them so why not do something with them? Actually they are all water walking right now! I'm going to be a master at it when I dispel them! I have an idea! Naruto gave all the clones a mental command,

'Quick everyone! Do the "Fox, Heatwave" jutsu up into the air! I'll master it in seconds!'

with that every single clone in the bay took in a huge breath and then yelled

"Demonic Arts: Fox, Heatwave Jutsu!"

They all exhaled straight up into the air, the air in the bay instantly become hot enough to ignite by itself,

"Oh shit! Everyone, RUN. NOW!"

Naruto yelled everyone ran as fast as they could away from the bay, Naruto grabbed Tazuna and ran while dragging him behind him, They got far enough away not a second too soon, they turned and saw the entire bay turn into a raging red and orange fireball, even though they were hundreds of feet away they started to sweat from the intense heat that was being given off, It was so bright that the sky itself seemed to be Illuminated by the ball of fire and then the ball finally died off and all of Naruto's clones dispelled at once from using all their chakra, and then all five thousand Narutos worth of knowledge of water walking and the Heatwave jutsu smashed into his brain, Naruto Screamed bloody murder and then crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Umm Kakashi what the hell just happened to the brat" Zabuza asked

"Sigh, It seems that with that many clones worth of knowledge coming at him at once it overloaded his brain and knocked him out"

"Well, sucks to be you, now you have 2 knocked out genin to drag back to your village, hahah"

"Laugh it up Zabuza, I'll make sure you get enlisted as a genin and get stuck cleaning gardens for a year" Kakashi quipped

That shut Zabuza up real fast, "Feh, fine lets just get going, the sooner I get enlisted the sooner I can kill people for money"

They then headed off towards Konoha, Sakura carrying Naruto, and Kakashi carrying Sasuke, with Zabuza and Haku in tow.


	9. Team Gai, Spars, First Exam

2 days later they arrive at the gates by this time Sasuke had awoken from his near death state, Naruto had awoken the next morning after they departed to Konoha and had been a little gloomy since then. "Oi, Dobe what the hell is with you?"

Naruto frowned "I've had a massive fucking migraine for the past 24 hours, as if you actually cared"

"Hah, sucks to be you then doesn't it?" that earned him a smack to the back of the head by Sakura, and a slap from Sakura was like a punch to the face now, Naruto stifled a laugh when Sasuke face planted right in front of the two chuunin guards. One of the guards laughed at Sasukes misfortune "Hah, it seems you shouldn't insult the Pinkettes' friend"

"Right well, what are you guys returning from, and who are those two behind you? The one with the bandages and the girl"

"We're returning from a mission in Wave country and those two are here to try and join the village" Kakashi said

"Oh you guys are coming back from wave? Did you guys here or see anything about that Gigantic fire ball a few days ago?" the guard asked

"You guys heard about that?" Kakashi asked

"Heard about? Hell we saw it the whole village did, it lit up the damn sky orange, do you guys know what caused it?"

Naruto chuckled, "Oops, I didn't mean for that to happen, I can't believe you guys saw it all the way here in Konoha"

"Wait, what? You caused that thing!?"

"Heh, like I said it was an accident, it's not like a planned for the whole area to burst into flames, how could have I have guessed that the air was flammable?"

"Kami, I'm never letting you play with fire Naruto" the second guard said while laughing

"Right, well can we pass now? We have to report on our mission to the Hokage" Kakashi asked

"Right, yeah you guys can pass, just go straight to the Hokage with those two though, that bandaged one looks familiar"

"Feh, I should I'm Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist"

The guards gasped and took up defensive stances "I knew it! What the hell do you want with this village Zabuza!"

"Damn, it's like Kakashi said, me and my apprentice are here to join Konoha, I made a deal with the brat there, he held up his end, now I have to do my end"

"Yeah, bullshit like you made a deal with Naruto, now why are you here?"

"God damn it! The kid beat me in a fight now I have to join your village, shit ask Kakashi"

"Kakashi, is this true, is he really here to join us?"

"As far as I know he is, you would have to ask Naruto the specific's it's his deal after all"

"Right…well let them pass for now, but keep and eye on them Kakashi, If they go rogue and start killing people it's your ass"

"Yeah, yeah, come on guys let's go see old man Hokage while I'm still 12"

20 minutes later, are group of misfits is standing in front of the Hokage

"Ahh there you all are, I was wondering when you would get back from wave, I take it everything went well? I'll have my secretary get your pay for the mission" Sarutobi said

"I would wait a second on that Hokage-sama, The rank of the mission needs to be changed from C-rank, therefore the pay should be changed as well"

"Really now, what rank does it need to be changed to Kakashi?"

"A-rank sir"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "and just why does it need to be changed to an A-rank Kakashi?"

"Well, these two" Kakashi said while pointing a thumb at Zabuza "Were hired by the crime lord Gato to kill the bridge builder…and us"

"So, why the hell are hey in my office then Kakashi?" Sarutobi said while standing up

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there Hokage-sama, they are here because of me, I made a deal with Zabuza that if I did a favor for him he and his apprentice would come and join the leaf village as our Shinobi"

"And just what did you have to do for your end of the deal Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Oh, nothing much just kill off the 150 Thugs and mercs that were going to kill Zabuza and his apprentice, then take care of Gato for him. Really, I think I got the better half of the deal, I got to have fun, and strengthen the village" Naruto said while chuckling

"Umm, right so Zabuza, what is your apprentices name?"

"My name is Haku, sir"

"Right, Zabuza, Haku do you both swear to protect this village with your lives and to never harm another Konoha Shinobi or villager?"

"I swear on my honor as one of the seven swordsman of the mist that I will protect this village"

"And I will follow Zabuza-sama to the ends of the earth and beyond" Haku added

"Very well, I will enstate you two as Shinobi of Konoha then, I will Enlist you Zabuza as a Jounin, and you Haku as a chuunin"

"Sounds good, do you have anything for us to do right now then Hokage-sama? If not me and Haku should go check out the village and try to find a place to stay"

"That is a good idea, and no I don't have anything for you at this time, You two are dismissed"

Haku and Zabuza then bowed and left the office to go check out the village Sarutobi then turned and looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi I have a question to ask you, since your team seemed to have done so well on this mission, I have to ask, would you like to enlist your team for the Chuunin exams that are to take place soon?"

"Hai, I would Hokage-sama, I feel Sakura and Sasuke are both ready to become Chuunin, and Naruto is already strong enough to be a Jounin, if not more" Naruto beamed at that statement while Sasuke looked right pissed

"Right, your team shall be added to the roster for the exams then, they begin in 2 days so get ready" Sarutobi stated

"2 days? Damn I haven't even been a genin for a year and I'm already gonna be a chuunin? I'll be Hokage in no time at this rate!" Naruto yelled

"Right, you and your team are dismissed then Kakashi, good luck in the exams"

"Hai, and thank you lord Hokage" Kakashi said while bowing "I'm sure they will do great in the exams"

The 4 of them left the office and went their separate ways to get ready for the exams, Naruto headed off to buy more Chakra drainage seals like Kyuubi told him too, but on the way over to the shop he passed by an alley, down the alley there was some kid dressed in black, with a black hood lifting a small kid by his head, the guy sure was strange, he had purple face paint on.

Behind him was a girl with blonde hair tied back into four separate pony tails. Naruto recognized the kid being harassed as the Hokage's grandson and figured he better stop it, so he walked up the the kid and black and said "I would put the child down if you know what's good for you" Kankuro looked at him and sneered and said

"What the hell you gonna do about it? This kid disrespected me, I'm gonna show him how to respect his elders, then I'm kick your ass for interfering" Naruto just laughed, then grabbed Kankuro's forearm and started to crush it in his grip,

"As if some weak trash could ever beat me, You should know when your outclassed _Punk_" Naruto then unleashed a wave of killing intent that could make Orochimaru wince,

"Now let the kid down if you would like to keep your limbs attached to your body"

Naruto let down the killing intent and Kankuro dropped konohamaru and stumbled backwards, Just then a red headed kid with a gourd on his back appeared on a tree branch and said, Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village, if you ever do something that stupid again, _I'll kill you_" Kankuro Visably stiffened then turned his head towards the voice "G-gaara when did you get here? This kid was just being an ass I was gonna show him a good time" Gaara stared straight at him

"Go home Kankuro before you make me kill you, you too Temari" Naruto sniffed the air

'Hey Kyuubi, why does that kid smell like a raccoon?'

'Ahh, he must be the container of the Ichibi, Shukaku' 'Ahh cool, time to have some fun'

"So, Shukaku, we finally meet, it seems you keep your family on a short leash" all three of them stiffened and turned to look at him, Gaara said, "You, how do you know of that?"

Naruto scoffed, "Please, you wreak of raccoon, I could smell that weak little demon from a mile away"

Gaara glared at him "Just what do you know of demons?"

Naruto grinned "More then trash like you ever will. I know you three are from Suna, you must be here for the Chuunin exams then"

"Yes, yes we are"

Naruto laughed manically "Great! I'll see you there!"

Kankuro and Temari stiffened, 'This kid is going to be in the exam? It looked like he even had Gaara scared!'

"Lets go" Gaara said, the three of them walked off

Konohamaru looked up to Naruto. "Thanks boss you saved my skin!"

"Heh, it's no problem kid, those kids needed to learn something about manners"

"Hey, teach me some things so I can kick peoples asses too!"

"No"

"What? Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are, you're the brat child of the Hokage who gets everything he wants"

"Exactly, now I demand you to teach me!"

"Heh, get out of here kid, I don't care who you are, you earn your respect from me, I don't hand things to anyone for free"

"Wow, I like you boss, you're the only person who's ever treated me like a normal person, you're cool!"

"Eh, whatever kid, I've got to go, and sorry I don't have anything to teach, I only know a few techniques, and I can't teach them to others, they are all Forbidden"

"Your entire arsenal is forbidden jutsu's? that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I suppose anyway I got to go, I have important crap to get done today, I'll see you around"

Naruto, then turned and left towards his original destination of the shinobi supply shop he arrived and walked in the door and was greeted by the old man as usual.

"Ahh Naruto! It's good to see you again! Hey, come here I want you to meet someone"

"Eh? Really, umm ok"

He brought Naruto into the back to the forge where he makes his more valuable tools, there halfway sticking out of the forge was an ass, a shapely ass that was connected to two toned, long legs. "Naruto, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ten-Ten"

Said, 'Ten-Ten' squeaked in the forge and pulled herself out really fast, smacking her head on the forge, "Shit! That hurt!" Ten-Ten said while standing up, she happened to be covered in soot and ash from the waist up "Daaaad! Why the hell would you introduce me to someone looking like this!?"

"Haha, Sorry honey, I just wanted to introduce you to an old friend of mine, he's been coming here since he was 6, and you've never been on duty when he stopped in before"

"You see Naruto, Ten-Ten here is a ninja like you, in fact she's partaking in the chunnin exams in a couple days"

"Oh, are you now Ten-Ten, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I hope I don't come across you, I'd hate to have to hurt a women"

"Nani? Your in the Chuunin Exams Naruto? Didn't you just become a genin recently?"

"Yep, just about a month ago now" Naruto said

"Umm, Naruto I know I don't know you or anything but I doubt your ready if your that knew to being a ninja, my sensei held my team back a year because we weren't ready yet, he wanted us to at least make our first kill before we went" Ten-Ten said

"Well, that might be a slight problem for my teammates but not me, I've killed many times already, my first kill was the night I became a genin, then just recently I killed over 100 Thugs and mercenaries on an A-rank mission the other day…"

"Hold it right there, You've been on an A-ran mission?"

"Well, it started out as a C-rank, but we got attacked by two chuunin early on, then later we got attacked by a jounin, then we got attacked again by another Jounin and Chuunin, then we got attacked by about 150 thugs and mercs at the end of all that"

"Damn, and you guys didn't die?"

"Heh, Just because my rank is genin does not mean I'm your every day run of the mill person, I'm about mid to high Jounin in strength According to my Sensei and the Hokage"

"How the hell are you that strong, Your only 12!?"

"Heh, I've been training since I was 6, and I have other…advantages"

"Advantages, like what? What could be a big enough advantage that you are mid-high jounin?"

"I'd rather not say right now, suffice to say, if I have my way, the whole village may know about it by the end of the exam"

"Oh yeah, old man, I was wondering do you have more of those Chakra strain seals? I need some more"

"Sure Naruto, can I ask what happened to you old ones?"

"Huh? Nothing I have them on right now, But even with all of them at the highest level sensei says it's not enough enough, so he told me to go buy more"

"You're wearing the Chakra strain seals, at the highest level, and it's not enough? Can I ask what level your wearing the Gravity seals at now? Last time I asked you were up to level 4, but that was when you were 7, Im sure you've went up a few levels at least since then"

"Yeah, A few levels…just a couple I have my Gravity seals set at level 30 right now, but I have a feeling sensei is going to up it again next time we have a while to train"

"Naruto, that's bullshit and you know it, my sensei only has his Gravity seals set to level 15, and he's the strongest person in the village" Ten-Ten said

Naruto pulled back his sleeve and showed the seal, sure as shit there is was with the Number 30 plain as day. "Hate to break it to you Ten-Ten, but I've been the physically strongest person in the village for about 2 years now"

Ten-Ten gasped when she saw the seals "Just what the hell are you Naruto!?"

"Sorry Ten-Ten, I'm not allowed to tell people unless I can really trust them it's a SS-class secret, and I don't know you well enough to tell you yet"

Ten-Ten huffed, "Fine, but I intend to find out sooner or later"

"I'm sure you will too Ten-Ten, I just hope you don't hate me like the rest of the village when you find out"

Naruto then paid for his new Chakra strain seals and walked towards the door, right when he got to the door he turned around and said "I'll see you later old man, and I guess I'll see you at the Chuunin exams Ten-Ten" he then turned back around and walked out the door and out into the now darker streets and headed home.

The next day was spent relaxing and preparing for the exams, and now It is the morning of the Chuunin exams, Naruto and his team are heading into the Academy for the first test of the exam. While heading for the stairs they bump into Ten-Tens team "Oh hey, Ten-Ten I didn't expect to see you this early on" Then Lee barged in on his conversation "Yosh! Sasuke Uchiha! I demand a spare with you right now! You are reported to be the strongest genin from this years rookies!"

Sakura giggled "Excuse me for interrupting your most youthful laughterm but may I know what I said that was so funny?"

"Oh, not much but it's funny that you still believe that, I was the rookie of the year when we graduated, and I don't even come close to Naruto-kuns power, I imagine Naruto-kun could beat Sasuke with even touching him" Sasuke scowled but didn't comment, because he knew she was right no matter how pissed it made him, He decided to take a shot while he could though "Sakura, Naruto doesn't need you boasting all over the place about his power, after all he does it enough on his own whenever someone gives him the chance"

"Yosh! Naruto, I challenge you to a youthful spar then!"

"Umm no thanks, I'd be happy to kick your ass but I don't want to reveal my abilities just yet, surely you understand...uh what did you say your name was again?"

"How unyouthful of me! I am Rock Lee, student of green beast Maito Gai, strongest man in Konoha!"

"Ahh, Ten-Ten, he really is your teammate, I hate to burst your bubble Lee, but Maito Gai isn't the strongest man in Konoha any longer, infact he hasn't held that title for about 2 years now, Gai has his gravity seals set to level 15 correct?"

"No, Gai-sensei has recently set his seals to level 20, you see he still is the strongest man in Konoha!"

Naruto Grinned, "Sorry Lee but he still isn't the strongest, there is a being in Konoha that has his Gravity seals set to level 30"

Lee gasped, "Level 30? who is this titan of a man? I must congratulate him on being so youthful to have surpassed my sensei!"

"I'll give you a hint Lee, You've met him before, In fact you just met him for the first time _very_ recently"

Ten-Ten frowned, "Naruto just show him the damn things already, stop dragging it out"

"Your a kill joy, you know that Ten-Ten? There's no harm in making him think a little"

"Ten-Ten, what is it that you want Naruto-san to show me?"

Naruto huffed and started rolling up his sleeves and said "Boy, Lee you really are a bit slow some times, the being in Konoha that is stronger then your sensei, that person is me Lee"

Everyone except Naruto's team and Ten-Ten started laughing, then Lee said "You, stronger then Gai-sensei? I'm sorry Naruto, you may be strong but you are not that strong"

"Hmm, really now?" Naruto then flicked his wrists over to show the 2 seals with the brightly glowing '30' in the center of them everyone in the room, except Naruto's team and Ten-Ten gasped

"Naruto-san, how have you gained so much strength to have surpassed my sensei in strength! Your a mere youthful 12!"

"Well, I've done it through a whole lot of training, and a curse on my soul of sorts"

Sasuke then decided to make himself into the center of attention, "feh, If the Dobe isn't going to fight you then I'll gladly kick your ass Lee"

"Yosh! I will test myself against the Uchiha and his Sharingan!"

5 minutes later, in a Dojo of the Academy Lee and Sasuke are standing off about to fight

Naruto walked up in between them, "Alright you guys, in this fight no offensive jutsu's are allowed, that goes especially for you Sasuke, if you so much as start the hand seals for the goukakyuu in this fight and try to kill him like you did with me in the Academy, I. Will. Break. Your. Hands. Are we clear?"

Both 'contestants' nodded, "Well alright then give us a good show then! BEGIN!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan instantly and charged forward towards Lee, right as he was about to meet with Lee, Lee disappeared and reappeared "Konoha Senpu!" he kicked sasuke hard in the stomach forcing the air from his lungs, he then disappeared again, this time he reappeared below Sasuke though, and kicked him in the jaw high up into the air, Lee then followed him up into the Air and came up behind him, "It does not matter if your Sharingan can see me, if your mind and body cannot keep up Uchiha" he then unraveled his wrappings on his arms and they started wrapping around Sasuke, right as they were about to go taut a large Tortoise appeared and yelled, "Stop!" Lee instantly stopped and landed on the ground in a crouch and started re-wrapping the bandages on his arms. The tortoise then spoke up again "Lee! What were you thinking! Using that technique on someone in a youthful spar! Gai will be most disappointed in you" Right as he finished his sentence a bigger Lee popped into existence next to the tortoise, "He is right Lee, what were you thinking of using it against a fellow Shinobi? You know the rules for when to use that move Lee, Are you ready to accept the consequences?" "Yes Gai-sensei, I am ready" Gai then reared back and let loose a powerful punch towards Lee's face and just before it was about to connect Naruto appeared next to Lee and stopped Gai's punch with his hand, "Gai-san, I realize that Lee is your student and that he broke your rule but if I may, these are the Chuunin exams and he will need every bit of strength he has to pass, If you feel the need to hit anyone, hit me I organized and started the fight"

"That is most youthful of you young man, who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ahh Naruto! I have heard much about you! Your the blond prodigy that my rival is sensei of!, Your the only man I've ever met who is stronger then me you know"

"Well thanks Gai-san but we both know why I am so strong, or atleast if word has gotten round through the sensei's yet..."

"Word has not gotten through the Shinobi populous yet it would seem would you care to tell me why you are so strong?"

"All I can say is that it is an SS-class secret, though that should give you an idea as to what", Gai's eyes widened at the mention of a Double 'S' class secret

"Ahh so that has something to do with it then? Well it is most youthful of you to utilize that curse in such a way"

"Well Naruto-san, I will let Lee off this time since you were so youthful about it good luck in the exams everyone, Yosh!"

Everyone over their shock of Naruto talking to a jounin like he was nothing gathered back into their teams and headed upstairs, they got to the next floor up when they came across all the other genin, at the front of the group were two genin that looked very familiar to Naruto, so he sniffed the air and then it clicked, he walked up to the two and said, go back to guarding the front gate of Konoha you two, you have no purpose here, or do I have to report you for abandoning your posts during such an important time as the Chuunin exams?"

"How did you know who we are Naruto?"

"Your scent, I noticed you two the second I walked up the stairs, also, before you leave remove the stupid genjutsu, I know we aren't on the third floor"

"Damn, you even noticed the genjutsu huh? You're no fun Naruto, now all the weaklings that didn't notice it get to go in"

"Life sucks, if they are as bad as you think then they wont pass the first exam"

"Right, see you later Naruto, and don't kill to many people, I'm still doing paperwork for those two bastards you brought back from your last mission" with that they dispelled their henge's and the genjutsu on the hallway revealing them to only be on the second floor, not the third. Everyone in the room was only thinking one thing though, what the hell did he do on his last missions?"

Everyone then went up to the third floor and went into the exam room for the first exam, when they stepped in the room all eyes in the room were on them. Dozens of vicious looking ninja's glared daggers at the cheery bunch that just walked in, then some guy in purple with glasses and silver hair walked up to them, "Hi, my name's Kabuto, I'm a bit of a veteran around here, I take it you guys are the 'Rookie 12' then?"

Naruto smirked "What's it to you?"

Kabuto smiled "Oh, nothing just I know a little bit about everyone around here and I thought maybe I'd share a little with you, but if your gonna be so rude then"

Lee and Naruto both yelled "Wait!" then Naruto asked "What kind of Information?"

"Glad you asked, you see I have these cards I have here, I have data on just about every ninja in here, even you guys"

"How does it work?" asked Sasuke

"Pretty simply actually, I just channel some chakra into the card and it reveals the info on the person I'm think of, why do you guys have anyone in mind?"

Sasuke and Lee both said "Naruto Uzumaki"

"You know his name? Thats no fun, very well here it is, he put his middle finger on a card and spun it on the floor, then popped up a bunch of info, and a picture of Naruto. "Lets see here, it's says that he specializes in taijutsu and Ninjutsu, he has an incredibly high amount of chakra, It also says that about a week ago a C-rank mission he was on was upgraded to A-rank, and he Defeated the infamous 'Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist' an A-rank nukenin, without getting so much as a scratch on himself, later that day he went on to slaughter over 100 thugs and mercenaries. It also says that he isn't human, He is in fact a-"

Naruto grabbed Kabuto by the throat and slammed him into the wall and Growled while releasing an ungodly amount of Killing intent "Where. Did. You. Learn. That. Information."

Kabuto choked "I -wheeze- heard someone talking about it at a bar -wheeze-"

Naruto dropped Kabuto "Shit I didn't want word to get around this fast!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him "Naruto-kun, calm down! It's not the end of the world!"

Hinata decided to speak up at this point "Umm, Naruto-kun is this about that thing you made the whole Academy take a blood oath on to never speak of?"

He sighed, "Yes Hinata-chan it is, and that's all I'm saying to anyone about this!"

Just then the doors at the front of the room slammed open and a man with a scared up face came in, he had a black trench coat and a black cloth over the top of his head (Some how I don't think they had Bandannas or do-rags in Naruto) he walked up in front of the room and yelled, "All right you punks my name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the instructor of the first exam! For the next 2 hours you are all mine"


	10. First Exam, Playing with Anko

Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to split the three exams into separate chapters, I hope you all understand.

"Everyone take a seat. Now then the first test is a written test, there are ten questions total and your team will be graded just as that, as a team that means if one member of your team fails, then the whole team fails, everyone starts the test with a full ten points, when you get a question wrong you lose one point, pretty simple really. Cheating is strictly prohibited, these men along the walls are the best eyes in Konoha, every time your caught cheating you lose 2 points, if you get caught 3 times you and your team will be removed from the exam, am I clear? The tenth and final question will be revealed in the last 15 minutes of the exam. Begin!"

everyone nodded, Naruto knew something was off but he couldn't tell what, something about Ibiki was screaming that there was something else going on under the written test.

'Being smart is good an all, but being a ninja relies on skill, what's the point of having a written exam to test your skill as a ninja?' Naruto's uncertainty was instantly sorted out once he read the questions on the test.

'What the hell!? These questions are incredible how do they expect 95 of these kids to be able to answer these!?' Then it clicked 'That's it! They don't! This test is a test of your skill! Your skill at obtaining information without your enemies being aware of you doing so! Though in this case the "enemies" are 20 guards on either side of the room watching us for any hint of cheating. Well our team is pretty much set, Sakura is smart as hell and can probably answer the questions on her own, Sasuke can use his sharingan to copy someones answer, but what the hell am I going to do? And still what of this tenth question that is to come? Ibiki looked excited when he mentioned it'

10 minutes later Naruto still hadn't thought of a way to cheat and was starting to lose his cool, 'Damnit what am I going to do!? I don't have a way to copy answers from people! Is it me or is it hot in here? WAIT! That's it!, Heat!'

'Kyuubi you there?'

**'Ugh, what Kit I happened to be relaxing while you take that stupid exam'**

'I need your advice, is it possible for me to use the Heatwave justu at a much lower level without saying the jutsu name? I wanted to make someone pass out from heat so I could copy their answers'

**'Ohh, how sneaky of you Kit, yeah it should work, just don't imagine the air being to hot, you don't need to cook the poor fool you choose'**

'Alright kyuubi, thanks I'll give it a shot'

Naruto then scoped out someone in front of him that looked to have all 9 questions answered 'Bingo, that guys a jackpot!'

Naruto then took in a big breath and slowly exhaled it while imagining a small heatwave being blown slowly towards his target, it worked it hit the kid and he started to look a but woozy, he then leaned over and collapsed out of his chair.

'sweet, he even fell out of the way, now just channel some chakra to my eyes to get a better look.' So he did just that, he channeled some chakra to his eyes and soon the writing on the paper was clear as day, Naruto copied all of his answers before the kid and his team were removed for the kid passing out.

Naruto then leaned back and waited for the tenth question, he watched all the other kids and noticed quite a few kids cheating in different ways, that gaara kid made some kind of eye out of sand to spy on the kids for their answers, Ten-ten and her team set up an array of mirrors on the ceiling, how Naruto couldn't guess. Gaara's brother dropped a rolled up piece of paper on his sisters desk when he came back from the bathroom.

Timeskip, 15 minutes left of test, revelation of the tenth question

"Alright punks, it's time for the final question to be revealed. But before I do that I have to tell you this, the tenth question is optional, you can choose whether or not you take it, If you don't want to then you and your team can leave now and come back next time. But if you do take the question, and you get it wrong, not only will you fail, but you will be banned from ever taking the Chuunin exam again"

'Aha! I knew there was a reason he was happy about it before, he's trying to pressure kids into dropping out, I bet it'll work great too, hell if any of these fools ever picked up a book on shinobi they would know that a village can't ban another villages shinobi from being promoted, this test is just to weed out the kids who aren't willing to put everything in risk to accomplish what needs to be, if either of my team mates even try to raise their hands, I'm going to level them with a little stopping power, ehehehe'

Fortunately for them, neither of his teammates attempted to raise their hands, in the end Ibikis' little game got about 15 more teams to quit.

"Congratulation, you all pass the first test of the chuunin exa-"

He was cut off by a black ball smashing through the wall and a banner exploding out from it, along with a purple haired woman with little more then an open trench coat on, the banner read 'Mitarashi Anko, the sexy and single examiner for the second test!'

"Your early Anko, again"

she grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head, "Heh, whoops one of these times I'll get it right" Anko then looked out at the groups and did a quick head count then turned back to Ibiki, "Your getting soft Ibiki, you let far to many teams pass! Don't worry though I'll slim down the numbers a bit"

Naruto felt like joining in the fun, "Yeah I'm sure you will you crazy bitch"

Anko was on him in a second , crouching on his desk she grabbed his throat and went to lift him out of his seat, the surprised look on her face when she couldn't lift this little kid was quite hilarious.

"Aww, the weak little girl can't lift little ol' me?" Naruto quipped

"What the fuck kid, why are you so damn heavy?"

"Hah, Gravity seals, a weak girl like you wouldn't be able to lift me"

That pissed Anko off, so she did the next best thing, if she couldn't lift him, she would make him stand, Anko reached down and took a strong hold on his unmentionables "Stand now, you little shit" Naruto, not being in a state to not refuse, stood up. Anko then walked around behind him (Keeping his junk secure) and licked him from the base of his neck to his temple, it made everyone in the room shiver, but not Naruto, she had to much power over his little buddy for him to move a muscle, Anko then said "I like a guy with a pair, and judging from what I feel, you have quite the pair boy, maybe we should have a little fun"

Naruto couldn't help himself, he apologized to his manhood and said, "What are you Anko, 20? 22? I'm 12, you are a crazy ass, pedophile bitch."

Every guy in the room prayed silently for the balls of the genin, but to everyone's amazement, Anko did not do the expected, she released him from her...hold and then snaked her arms around his stomach and said "Ohh you are a feisty one, I'm going to enjoy you!"

Naruto whimpered, he actually whimpered, but Ibiki saved him, "Anko come on you have an exam to proctor, you can harass the children later" Anko pouted, "Fine, but mark my words boy, I will get you. Now before I leave you, how bout I get the name of my next victim?"

"My name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki" This had the perfectly desired result of Anko's eyes becoming dinner plates and stuttering out "O-oh, Shit"

Naruto then went on the offensive and pinched her ass, "The one and only, and I'm a bit of a _demon_ in bed, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into"

This time it was Anko's turn to flinch and shiver, Naruto just tossed his head back and laughed his ass off, then Ibiki spoke up, after he finished rolling on the floor "Ahaha, I've never ever seen anyone get that kind of reaction out of Anko before, good job kid, this will be all over the village by tomorrow"

Anko then collected herself and walked back to the front of the room, "Okay maggots, the second part of the exam is at training ground 44, you have 15 minutes to be there or you fail!"

Naruto then snuck up behind Anko and decided to press his luck further, he went up behind he and whispered huskily into her ear, "You know Anko I like a chick with a nice ass, and you have some grade-A meat there" Naruto then reared back and slapped Anko on the ass as hard as he could, and then promptly booked it as fast as possible out of there, Naruto was the first person to training ground 44, better known as the forest of death.

Normally being the first person would be a good thing, but its a very bad thing when the second person to arrive is the women you just incredibly embarrassed in front of a room full of people.

Anko sashayed up to Naruto and said, "You have a lot of gall to pull a stunt like that in front of all those people, you know that?"

"Sorry Anko, your little games wont scare the demon child, theres nothing you could do to me that the village hasn't already done ten fold"

Anko huffed, "Damn it kid your no fun at all, and there are plenty of thing I could do to you that the village hasn't done, but I don't want to be the one to take your innocence, I'll leave that task up to someone your own age" Anko said, winking at the end.

More kids started showing up and Anko walked away from Naruto and called over her shoulder, "Call me in a few years when you've grown a bit"

Sakura and Sasuke chose that time to walk up, and Sakura said "Smooth Naruto-kun, you now have your own crazy stalker, what are you going to do for an encore? Catch the interest of a child molester?" Sakura and Naruto both burst out laughing when she finished, but Sasuke remained stoic as ever.

"Hmm, I wonder what the second exam is going to be, I hope it isn't something stupid like the first exam. Granted it's Anko, and this is the forest of death...yeah it's definitely going to be fun. Anyway, we get to wait for everyone else to get here now..."


	11. Forest of death, prelims, Caretakers?

10 minutes later

10 minutes later

"Alright maggots, anyone who isn't here yet has failed the second exam, now then the second exam is a survival test, every team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll, your goal is to go into the forest beat another team and take their scroll, then head to the tower in the center of the forest. You will have 5 days to complete this exam. Now then to get your team's scrolls you must go over to the booth over there and sign a waver for in case you die, killing is allowed in this part of the exam"

Once everyone had signed their death wavers and received their scrolls everyone split up and went to their separate entrance gates. Naruto was getting himself ready for some fun when Kyuubi contacted him, **'Oi, Kit you there?' **

'Huh, yeah what's up Kyuubi I'm about to start the second exam'

**'Good, I'm not to late then, I want to teach you one more ability really fast before you go in. It should make you a much more devastating in close combat'**

'Ohhh tell me! What kind of an ability is it!?'

**'Well, technically it's more of an attribute of your fur, you see when you channel chakra into your tails the fur on them will become as strong as steel, and as sharp as senbon's, but your tails will remain flexible, It's quite useful actually, I just never had many opponents my size to try it on'**

'That sounds badass Kyuubi! I'll try it later on, either tonight or when we get into our first fight"

**'Okay then, tell me how it works out for you Kit, and don't leave out the gory details' **

'Bloodthirsty as always, hah, yeah I'll let you know' Naruto then severed there connection to focus on the exam, Anko raised both her arms above her head, and then swung them down while yelling "BEGIN!" all of the gates slammed open and all of the teams headed into the forest of death, some for the best time of their lives, some for the ends of their lives.

20 minutes later, with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke

"Alright so, shouldn't we make a plan or something then?" Sakura asked

"I have an idea of what we can do, we start heading for the tower now, then we just kill whoever we come across and eventually we will find the Heaven scroll we need"

"Geez Naruto-kun can't you ever come up with a plan that doesn't involve death or killing? You scare me sometimes" Sakura said

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Sorry Sakura thats the demon half of me talking"

"You know, I really didn't need to know that Naruto-kun" Naruto frowned "Sorry Sakura-chan"

Sasuke backed Naruto up (Really, he did) "I actually like the dobe's plan, it's simple and we have the power to do something like that"

"Right then it's settled! Lets get going, the faster we get to the tower the faster we get out of this forest"

About 3 hours later the three are walking through a clearing while scanning for teams and any other dangers, when out of no where Naruto yells "Move!" and shoves Sasuke and Sakura away from him, not a second later a huge wave of water came crashing through the bushes behind them and swept Naruto away.

"Sasuke, what are we supposed to do now? We have no clue where Naruto got swept away too!"

"Guess we just have to wait for him to get back, he knows where we are and he can handle himself"

"Oh, okay"

about 10 minutes later a bit of a bruised up, dripping Naruto walked out of the bushes, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura. God damn, that was a strong wave I got swept halfway across the forest"

Sasuke took up a defensive stance and readied his Kunai, "Oi, Sasuke what the hell are you doing? Thats Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Bullshit, Naruto always calls you Sakura-chan, If you really are Naruto then do the only thing that Naruto can do, imposter"

'Shit they figured it out already? I don't have a clue what that little bastard can do' "And what would be the only thing I can do?"

Sasuke threw his kunai right at 'Naruto' he dove out of the way and rolled on the ground, when he got up he started laughing, "hahaha you two are dead meat now" He then released his Henge, revealing a mist ninja in a tan jumpsuit with some kind of breathing mask on.

Sakura stood up from where she was sitting, "Sorry, but your the one that's going to die" she charged forward and threw a chakra enhanced punch at the ninja he dodged and she made contact with a tree behind him, the bark splintered and the tree groaned and creeked then fell over, 'Shit if she hit's me once I'm toast, good thing she's slow' the nin then whipped out a kunai and went to stab Sakura in the chest, but right before he was about to make contact he felt a Kunai get driven into his spine, Paralyzing him from the waist down, he crumpled to the floor and looked up to see a pissed off Sasuke "You should always keep track of your enemies, fool" Sasuke then plunged another Kunai into his chest to silence him for good. Sasuke then went through his stuff and they found that he had an earth scroll too, "Damn an earth scroll, Sakura be on the lookout this guy has to more team mates somewhere in the forest, and I imagine they will be pissed when they find out he's dead"

"Right Sasuke, but what do we do about Naruto? He still hasn't come back yet"

"Oh yes I have Sakura-chan" Sakura turned around and there he was, but wait he was...perfectly dry?

"Naruto, If that really is you, why are you dry? You just got hit by a wave not 15 minutes ago, there is no way you could be dry already"

"I used my...special chakra to evaporate all the water"

"Prove it's you then, do what only you can do"

Naruto shook his head, "Damn, okay" he then released his demon features and then re-hid them, "That good enough? Or would you like me to do something else"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but we just got attacked by an impostor of you, can't be to careful you know"

"Oh ok, that's cool then, I--" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as a huge snake lunged out of the forest and swallowed him and took off

"Naruto-kun! Nooo!" Sakura screamed

"Now that the pest is out of the way we can have some really fun," said a female voice from behind them, they turned and saw that it was a grass ninja, they then both dropped to their knees at the killing intent that was unleashed on them, then they both saw something that neither of them expected, they saw their own deaths flash before their eyes. "Kukuku, it seems as though you've been paralyzed, what a shame I guess I'll just kill you then" she then threw one Kunai at each of them, right before the kunai were about to hit Sasuke used one of his own kunai and stabbed himself in the thigh to distract himself, he then tackled Sakura to the ground, saving them both 'Using pain to get around fear, how unexpected. No matter, I will still get your body Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke then jumped back and threw some Shuriken at the grass nin, but the went around him and the tree behind him, they then circled around, tieing the grass nin to the tree with the wires that were attached to them, Sasuke then held the wires tight with his mouth and flashed through some hand seals "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" He then breathed out a long stream of flames down the wires, engulfing The grass nin in fire and incinerating the tree behind him, when the fire died down The grass nin still stood, but her face looked to be melted, she reached up and pulled off the melted face revealing the overly pale face of Orochimaru "Kukuku, you seek power Sasuke-kun correct?"

"Yes I do, and how do you know my name!?"

"I can give you all the power in the world, far more then these fools of the leaf ever can, here have a demonstration" Orochimaru then snapped the wires like they were string, rung up to Sasuke faster then he could hope to follow and bit him on the neck, giving him the heaven curse mark. Sasuke then screamed out and collapsed into a sweating pile.

Just then Naurto burst out of the bushes covered with what looked like saliva "God damn snakes, I'll kill them all!" he roared, then he saw Orochimaru, and the crumpled Sasuke on the floor "You, what the fuck did you do to my teammate!?"

"Not much, I just gave him a ticket to getting more power then he can dream of, Sorry Kyuubi but I can't hang around to play with you I can't very well have the old fool sending Anbu after me can I?"

Orochimaru then spit up his sword, Kusangi from his stomach, he charged up to Naruto and in the blink of an eye he removed both of Naruto's arms at the shoulders "Good bye Naruto-kun, that should keep you busy for a while" "Ack! You fucker come back he-" Naruto collapsed from lack of blood and intense pain.

Sakura ran up to Naruto and Sasuke, when she saw Naruto's arms on the ground, not connected to him she screamed. Once she got herself under control she stopped the bleeding from Naruto's shoulders and dragged both boys over to a large tree and set up some simple traps. Not two hours after she had the traps set up 3 Shinobi from the village hidden in the sound showed up to kill Sasuke as Orochimaru ordered, they didn't expect Rock Lee to jump in front of Sakura though "Yosh! Sakura-chan I will defend you! You take care of your friends they are in most unyouthful condition's!"

"Thanks Lee, and be careful they look strong"

Lee took up his 'nice guy' pose and said "Do not worry Sakura-chan, I will be fine!"

Lee then charged in at the 3 and attacked the 'leader' Dosu, Lee easily outclassed him in taijutsu and was quickly beating him around like nothing, he then appeared below him and kicked him high into the air, he then followed him up and wrapped him tightly in his bandages and started to quickly spin while heading towards the ground, head first right before lee hit the ground the other ninja, Zaku blasted the ground where they were going to land to soften the blow. It worked too, the hit only dazed Dosu heavily, and lee was now weak and dazed from his attack, Zaku blasted him with a wave of sound sending him flying into a tree with an audible "crack!" whether it was the tree, or lee that cracked was unknown but when lee slumped to the ground and didn't move Sakura assumed the worst happened. Sakura knew she was the only one that could do anything now, and it looked grim, it was 2 on 1 and the sound ninja's looked to be very skilled.

'to hell with it, like I have a choice anyway, I can at least go out fighting If I can't beat them' Sakura then charged as much chakra into her legs and arm as she could and charged at the girl of the sound group, her speed caught the girl off guard and she landed a solid punch on the girls jaw, breaking her neck, killing her instantly and sent her now lifeless body skidding across the clearing.

"You bitch! You killed Kin! I'll make you pay for that!"

Zaku used his strongest attack on Sakura and unleashed a vicious sound wave on her that sent her flying across the ground and into a large boulder knocking her out. Right as he was about to walk over and finish ever he was frozen in place by an evil chakra, he turned his head towards the source. There was sasuke, Covered in little glowing red flames, purple chakra swirling around him violently, with his head held low. Then Sasuke disappeared, but not for long he appeared less then a second later with his fist implanted in Zaku's stomach doubling him over, he then appeared behind him and grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind his back, "You seem to be pretty fond of these arms of yours, don't you? I know how to remedy that kind of thing" he then yanked back on Zaku's viciously breaking and dislocating both arms. Zaku screamed then crumpled to the floor unconscious, Sasuke then walked over to Dosu, "Do you have a Heaven scroll?" Dosu nodded slowly. "Good give it to me now and you can and your still living teammate may leave with your lives" Dosu handed him the scroll then grabbed Zaku and ran as fast as possible away from Sasuke. The curse marks then retreated back to the cursed seal and Sasuke collapsed to his knee's "Wh-what was that power? Was that the power that man spoke of? If that was 'just a taste' I wonder just how powerful he could make me"

Naruto chose this time to open his eyes...and scream in pain, and anger. "That mother fucker! He cut off my arms! I'll kill him the next time I see him!" Kyuubi chose this time to interrupt him, **'Kit, it seems as the chakra is already in the process of regenerating your arms, but it's a lot to do, and it is going to take about 2 weeks to finish'**

'Just fucking great, 2 weeks with no arms! I'm fucking useless now! And how the hell am I going to fight in the 3rd exam!?'

**'Kit, don't forget who and what you are, you have Nine very powerful, very deadly tails that you have been neglecting to use'**

'Oh shit, your right Kyuubi! I can probably beat whoever I need to with my tails alone, though it will mean revealing what I am to everyone, but it's worth it if it means I can become a chuunin'

**'Good, you better get up now Kit your friends are probably waiting for you'**

Naruto opened his eyes and he was right, Sakura and Sasuke were standing before him looking at him. "Ugh, you guys ready to go? We still have a few miles to go before we get to the tower"

"Naruto-kun what about your arms! You can't be a ninja without them!"

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, and I know this is gross, but can I ask you to carry them for me? It's not like I have arms to do it with, haha-Ouch oh damn everything hurts"

Sakura went and picked up Naruto's discarded arms and wrapped them in bandages. She then walked back over to Naruto and Sasuke and the three of them headed off to the tower with both of their scrolls, They arrived at the tower about 3 hours later, Sasuke completely exhausted, and Naruto very irritated at not being able to do anything he normally would. They walked in and realized there was only one team there besides them , the sand siblings had set a new record when they arrived to the tower, Naruto's team beat the old record as well, but the sand siblings got there first. When Kankuro and Temari saw Naruto with no arms Temari gasped slightly, Kankuro just openly laughed at him. "Hahaha, Kid what the fuck happened to you? Get mauled by one of the bears in the forest?"

Naruto sneered at him "Why would I tell some trash like you? Just because I don't have arms now doesn't mean I wont still kick your ass"

'This is the kid that scared even Gaara, what the hell could have injured him that badly?' was what Temari was thinking.

"Right, what ever we still have 4 more days until the test ends right? I need some god damn sleep" Naruto then walked off into a corner and sat and leaned against the wall and started sleeping. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit, Sasuke at the other end of the hall, and Sakura went over and leaned on Naruto's chest and fell asleep.

The team did pretty much nothing for the next 4 days waiting for everyone else to get there, on the final day Anko, and some guy who looked sick (Forgot his name sorry!)

Anko decided to get things moving "Maggots, get down here in front of us, NOW!"

Everyone jumped down, though Naruto arrived last because he was far to pissed at still having no arms, and he wasn't scared of Anko.

Anko saw Naruto and grinned evilly, then her eye's became dinner plates when she noticed there were no longer arms attached to his arms, Anko let out a little gasp without realizing it, this of course made everyone else turn to look at whatever Anko was looking at. Ten-Ten then yelled out the question everyone was wondering "Naruto, what the fuck, what happened to your arms!?"

"Huh? Nothing they're right over there" Naruto nodded towards the wall, and there leaning against the wall were two bandaged up arms.

Anko decided to ask the _right_ question "I believe they are wonder what actually happened to you to cause your arms to no longer be friends with you"

"Ohh, Some freaky ass guy that was paler then shit came out of nowhere and chopped my arms of, right after I got out of the stomach of a giant fucking snake, I swear everyone is out to get me"

Anko's playfulness was instantly gone at that "Naruto, you will tell me right now, what did his eyes look like?"

"I don't know why it's important but he had eyes just like a snake, Yellow with slitted Pupils"

Anko gasped "What the FUCK! Why the hell is he here, and attacking our genin!?"Anko then ran off out of the room.

"Naruto, why are you still here? You can't be a ninja anymore without arms!, You cant make hand seals, throw Kunai, shuriken anything! All you could do is kick things!" Ten-Ten yelled

"Pfft, that's completely untrue, I have plenty of things I can still do, the lose of my arms is not but an inconvenience for now, I'd like to see any of you take me on and win, even in this state, granted it will be a bit of a challenge for me, but I'm always up for a challenge"

The proctor then decided to break in "If he wants to keep being a Shinobi no one can stop him. Right then because of the number of teams that passed the second exam we will be holding preliminaries now, and then hold the actual third exam in one month"

"Yes! I get to kick more peoples asses then I expected!" Naruto cheered.

"Right, the score board on the wall over there will randomly select two genin to come down here and fight, the winner will move on to the final, while the loser will not, now everyone please go up to the observation deck so we can begin"

The score board switched through different names for a few seconds before stopping on

Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Akadou Yoroi

Sasuke and Akadou went down onto the ground level and met in the center. "Alright you two killing is allowed but the fight will be stopped before hand if possible, you fight until one of you gives up, is incapacitated, or killed, Begin!"

Sasuke and Akadou stared each other down for a few seconds before Sasuke charged in on Akadou and went to activate his Sharingan, but he felt a stabbing pain in his neck and stopped short 'Damnit I can't use any chakra, shit' Sasuke then resumed his charge and swung at Akadou, he grabbed his fist, Sasuke instantly knew something was wrong, every second that went by he could actually feel his chakra leaving him. "So you noticed huh? 'Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu' I can absorb chakra with my palm, every time you touch me I am stealing your chakra from you, soon enough you wont have enough to breathe" 'Shit I have to end this! He's right if things go on like this I'll collapse from chakra exhaustion, Guess I'll have to knock him out then' Sasuke swung his other fist into Akadou's stomach, knocking the air out of him, He then appeared under him and kicked him straight into the air, he then jumped after him and flew up behind him. "You should never underestimate your opponent, or the results could be FATAL!" "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke flipped over and planted his leg into his stomach, rocketing him into the ground knocking him out. The examiner walked over and checked on Akadou "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke smirked and then collapsed on the floor.

After they cleaned out Sasuke and his victim the score board started flashing through names again

Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Rock Lee

"Yosh! Naruto, don't think I will go easy on you just because you have lost your arms!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, And don't worry Lee, I won't go all out on you. But seeing how I don't have any arms, would you like to know why I am so strong at this age? Would you like to know the curse that gives me such strength?"

"Yosh! I would be honored for you to divulge your secrets to me!"

"Heh, wrong answer Lee," Naruto then releashed his tails and other fox features, Minus the claws since he has no arms.

All of the jounin sensei's of the teams gasped, along with the 3 members of Gai's team, and any other squad not from Leaf.

"You see? I'm just like Gaara over there, I once contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But, due to certain...Circumstances, now I am a demon, I have all the kyuubi's power"

"Now then, how to start this off, ahh I know" Naruto took in a huge breath "Demonic Arts: Flamethrower Jutsu!" 'What! No handseals?' was the thought of everyone in the room.

Naruto then blew out blue and white flames towards Lee, but Lee vanished and the fire hit the wall behind it, melting the wall into molten slag. "Your lucky you dodged that Lee, last time I used that 100 men turned to ash instantly" "Lee I have a request, I request that you remove the weights that I know you wear, I don't wish to fight you while your limited like this"

"That's alright Lee, Take em off!" Gai shouted

"Okay! Gai-sensei!" Lee then jumped up on top of the head in the arena and knelt down and removed his weights and dropped them on the floor, when they landed they created huge craters and produced a very loud 'Boom!'

Lee then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and kicked him across the room, he then appeared in front of him and elbowed him back across the room, Naruto landed sprawled out the floor. He then lifted himself up off the floor using his tails like 9 legs then landed on his feet "few, you are pretty fast without your weights lee, but I have to ask, why dont you use gravity seals? They are so much more convenient, I mean you can't tell If mine are activated or not right now, can you?"

"No, I can't tell if yours are activated, and the reason I don't use them is because I cannot mold my chakra at all, I cannot Utilize ninjutsu or genjutsu, I fight with strictly taijustu, and because of this I cannot mold the chakra to activate the seals"

"So, Naruto-san, tell me, are or aren't your gravity seals activated?"

"They are, I also increased the level due to the recent...loss of weight"

"Really, what level are they at now?"

"level 38, it's a shame they don't go higher, but they started to smoke when I tried upping them to level 39"

"Naruto-san, I listened to your request and removed my weights, would you please remove yours now? I don't wish to completely outclass your speed"

"You should be mindful of what you request Lee, last time you requested something of me it cost you this match, but in short, No I will not release my seals, but I will lower them, though I won't tell you to what"

Naruto flared his chakra for a second and lowered his seals down to level 15

"Ok, done lets do this Lee" they both disappeared and reappeared about 20 feet away, lees leg being blocked by 2 of Naruto's tails Naruto then went to spear lee with a tail but he backed away, Naruto charged and swung a roundhouse kick to Lee's head, Lee ducked below it and kicked Naruto up into the air. 'Shit not this move' Lee then followed Naruto up into the air and came up behind him, his bandages quickly wrapped around him and Lee started to rapidly spin while heading towards the ground, they impacted with a sickening 'Thud' once the dust cleared Naruto was splayed out on the ground with blood trickling out of his mouth, he then coughed and hacked up a huge amount of blood, all the while Lee was slowly getting up from his dazed state from doing the move. Naruto leaned forward and hacked up another large amount of blood he then spoke "Gotta hand it to you Lee, that attack ruptured my stomach, spleen, and collapsed a lung, thats the worst damage I've suffered since back on my sixth birthday, but no matter you will still lose this fight" Naruto then propped himself back onto his feet using his tails again, Naruto then dashed at Lee and planted a knee into his gut sending him flying back and slamming into the wall Naruto then charged at him again and slammed and held him up against the wall with his tails "Forfeit the fight Lee, I know you still have more to show, and if your going to hold back, you mis well quit"Lee brought up his leg and kicked Naruto in the chest sending him back. "Fine, If you want to see my true power, then prepare to lose."

Lee then took a stance and started to focus, wind started to whip around him at high speeds, Lee then yelled out, "Initial Gate Release!" the wind started to whip faster and faster, and Lee started emitting a faint green glow, "Heal gate Release!" Glow grew brighter and Lee started to turn a bit red, and veins and arteries started bulging all over his body, "Gate of Life Release!" The wind whipped up more, everyone in the stands looked amazed at the power this kid was releasing. Lee started to get more red, and more veins started bulging and the glow grew much brighter, "Harm Gate, Release!!" Lee then disappeared from view, only to appear instantly with his fist inserted into Naruto's gut up to his elbow. Naruto rocketed backwards heading towards the wall. But Lee got there first and kicked him up into the air. 'Damn, he's faster then I am! This wont end well if this continues on like this' Naruto thought, Lee then appeared infront of him again, smashing him back across the air, he then started bouncing Naruto around like helpless ball. Lee smashed Naruto around through the air before kicking him once very hard in the stomach, he then grabbed the front of his vest. Then they to descend towards the ground, Lee pulled in on Naruto's vest hard, bringing him close to him 'Oh shit if I don't cushion the impact somehow this attack might take me out' Naruto quickly fanned his 9 tails out behind him to help take the blow "Limit Gate, OPEN!!" Lee then came down on top of and drove his foot into Naruto's stomach, plowing him into the ground making a huge explosion and kicking up a huge amount of debris and dust.

When the dust finally cleared Lee was slowly crawling away from the crater, in the crater was a very bad looking Naruto, both of the wounds on his shoulders reopened and blood was pouring freely from them pooling onto the ground, Naruto's eyes were closed and blood was trickling down his cheek from his open mouth, "Rock Lee is th-" Naruto snapped his eyes open and coughed up a large amount of blood, he then leaned forward, "Oh, no I'm not done yet, Sorry" Naruto's battered and bleeding form got up with the help of his tails, he then walked over to Lee, "Sorry Lee, you were an incredible opponent but this is over now" Naruto channeled chakra to his tails sharpening and hardening the fur, he then brought them down, two tails impaled his left arm and left leg, shattering the bones in the limbs, crippling them. "Sorry Lee, you are a great fighter and I hope you don't hold this against me, Proctor this fight is over, please get the medical team for him, and regretebly…myself" Naruto then closed his eye's and fell forward onto his stomach. "Cough, Winner, Naruto Uzumaki" The medics then came out and got Lee, when they didn't go over to Naruto Sakura yelled, "What the hell are you doing! Naruto-kun needs help too!" The proctor nodded to them and they went and got Naruto too.

"Okay then, the next fight will be," He looked towards the scoreboard now going through names again"

Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Naruto had since come out of his unconscious state and asked the medics to put him down briefly, Naruto then slowly stood and walked over to Kiba, "Kiba, forfeit this fight please, That kid has a demon sealed into him like I do. He's incredibly powerful and He. Will. Kill. You. Please, as a friend forfeit this fight, I don't want to lose a friend."

"Alright fine, I'll forfeit it because I trust you, but you owe me Naruto"

"Tch, okay Kiba sure thing" Naruto then coughed up some more blood and went back to the medics who frowned at him.

"Proctor, I forfeit my match with Gaara" Kiba stated

"Winner, Sabuko no Gaara"

The rest of the fights went the same as the show/manga, Hinata and Neji's fight was the last fight however. Naruto was up and around again by the time the fight was over and Naruto vowed to hurt Neji, badly in the finals.

"Since we have an odd number of candidates Shikamaru Nara will automatically advance to the finals." Most of the genin booed at Shikamaru's easy advance to the finals.

"Now that the Preliminaries are out of the way, The finals will be held 1 month's time, you've seen the way your opponents fight, now go and train for the Finals, they will begin at 10:00Am in the grand stadium, good luck"

Sakura came over to Naruto holding his wrapped severed arms, "Naruto-kun what are you going to do about your arms? They've been removed for to long to be reattached now!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, Kyuubi tells me the Demon chakra in me is healing it already, it will just take about 9 more days for them to regrow. Can I ask you something though Sakura-chan?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, were friends you can ask me anything"

"Umm, well my tails aren't flexible enough to grab small things, so could you help take care of me until my arms grow back? I can't feed or wash myself without arms"

Sakura blushed at the mention of bathing her Naruto-kun, but she couldn't say no, he needed her help and a friend in need comes before carnal desires…right?

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'd be happy to help you until your arms grow back, and while you have no arms you can even train your tails to be more useful"

"Great idea! Your brilliance is only rivaled by your beauty Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed again at the blatant comment, but managed to keep it to a minimum. "Umm so what do we do now Naurto-kun?"

"Ugh, I don't know, want to go grab a bite to eat or something? I know I myself am starving"

"Sure! Im pretty hungry myself, and I've had a craving for Ramen for a few days now, wanna go to Ichiraku's and get some?"

"You know me to well Sakura-chan, I haven't seen the old man or Ayame in a while, I'm sure they will be happy to see me" Naruto and Sakura then headed out back to town, they arrived at Ichiraku's about two hours later, Naruto brushed passed the curtain with Sakura right beside him, they both sat next to each other on two stools at the end of the bar, Old man Ichiraku had his back turned as he tended to the Ramen and didn't see who that entered, without turning around he said "welcome, what can I get for you tonight?"

Naruto smirked, "How bout we start with the usual old man"

He turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled brightly, "Naruto! It's been quite awhile! Here I thought our best customer had left us forever"

He then noticed Sakura by Naruto's side, "Oh and who might the young lady be?"

Naruto grinned, "Meet Sakura-chan, she's my teammate, and uh, care taker"

Here he noticed Naruto was lacking two arms, his jaw dropped, "Naruto! What happened to you!?"

Ayame heard the yell and came in from the back "What's wrong dad?"

She then noticed Naruto, and his missing arms as well, "Oh Kami! Naruto what happened to your arms!?"

Naruto just smiled, he went to rub the back of his head…but had no arms 'damn this is going to suck' "Umm well I was in a bit of a scuffle during the chuunin exams, heh stupid bastard got my arms, so Sakura-chan here is taking care of me for a little while"

Ayame and Tsuchi Gasped, "A scuffle!? Naruto your arms are gone! What are you going to do with your life now?"

Naruto's smile grew "It's nothing to worry about, I have a technique I developed to regenerate lost limbs using my chakra, I'll be good as new in about 9 days"

They both gasped again, and their mouths opened wider "H-how? Even the great Tsunade-sama can't regrow limbs with Medical jutsu's"

Naruto's grin was replaced with a frown and a shrug "I have certain…differences to normal people as you know Tsuchi, it gives me certain abilities in the area of advanced healing"

Tsuchi nodded, he knew that Naruto contained the Kyuubi as did almost everyone who was old enough during the attack, Ayame did not know, "What do you mean differences, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged again, "No point in hiding it from you, I can trust you to keep this quiet I hope"

She nodded furiously "I, Naruto Uzumaki was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Ayame gasped, but not at what he said, it was the way that he said it, "was?"

Naruto grimaced at his slip of the tongue "Umm, that's a discussion for another time"

Ayame frowned but understood it was probably a touchy subject with him and didn't pressure it. Tsuchi broke the silence.

"Right, now then Miss Sakura, what will you be eating tonight?" Sakura picked up a menu and looked at it for a few moments before she put it down "I'll have 2 bowls of the beef and vegetable ramen please"

"Very well, yours and Naruto's ramen will be up in a few minutes."

True to his word a few minutes later Tsuchi came out with 2 bowls for Sakura then went back in and brought out 4 more bowls, for Naruto Sakura presumed. Sakura started eating her ramen contentedly, when she got through her first bowl she heard Naruto whimper, she looked over and there was poor Naruto trying to tilt the bowl with his teeth to slurp at the noodles and broth,

"Sorry! I forgot that you needed help Naruto, here let me help you" Sakura picked up Naruto's chopsticks and broke them apart and grabbed up a small load of noodles and brought it over to Naruto's mouth, he hungrily attacked the noodles and swallowed them

"Mmm, delicious"

Sakura continued to feed the helpless Naruto until he was through with 3 bowls, Sakura then went back and quickly finished her second bowl of ramen, she then went back to helping Naruto with his remaining 2 bowls of ramen when Naruto finished his ramen he sighed happily, "That was incredibly good Tsuchi-san, thanks."

Sakura went to pay for the food but Naruto nudged her with his head, "Nonsense you're not paying for this, now then. My wallet is in my back pocket, could you take it out and pay with _MY _ money?"

Sakura reached down into his pocket to get his wallet and took the advantage to grope him, this did not go unnoticed by Naruto, and when Sakura went to pay the bill she noticed Naruto was beet red and looking at her…confused?

'Did she do that on purpose!? Could she actually, like me, like me?' meanwhile Sakura was thinking the exact opposite

'Oh god, he knows. He must think I'm some slut now' Sakura bowed her head in shame, put his wallet back and walked off solemnly,

"Good night Naruto, I had a great time and I'll see you tomorrow…I hope"

'Hope? What the hell does she mean hope?'

Naruto walked home and went to sleep in his bloody torn up clothes since he couldn't dress or undress with his tails yet, he fell asleep that night confused to no end at the actions that happened that evening.


	12. Training for finals, armless life

Naruto woke up the next morning not feeling much better then he had the night before, he was still very confused about Sakura's actions the night prior 'First she grabs my ass, then she hides her face and runs' he sighed "Why do people have to be so confusing?" he asked himself aloud "It's all part of the little game we play called life" a voice answered his question.

Naruto whipped his head around towards the location of the voice, and there in the middle of his room was one Kakashi Hatake in the middle of his hovel of a house, eye smiling at him.

Naruto frowned, "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my house sensei?"

"Just checking in on how you're doing, what do you plan on doing now that you've lost your arms?"

Naruto frowned "If one god damned more person takes pity on my because of my arms I'm going to lose it"

Kakashi frowned "I take it you have some kind of a plan then?"

Naruto smirked "But of course, just over eight days to go until my arms are regenerated"

Kakashi's visable eye widened "This has something to do with your...chakra then?"

"How perceptive of you, yes it does, but I'm still in a bit of trouble now that my caretakers gone and run away" Now that caught Kakashi's attention

"And who might this caretaker be?"

"Well, Sakura-chan said she would help take care of me until I got my arms back, but last night we went out and got some food, everything was going great until the bill came, I told her to pay for it with my money and told her that my wallet was in my pocket, when she reached in to get it, I think, I think she groped me...then when she payed the bill she looked at me, then hung her head, jammed the wallet back into my pocket and ran off"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Ah, I believe Sakura is more confused then you are Naruto, she probably thinks that you think less of her for what she did."

Naruto's eyes widened "Y-you mean, Sakura-chan Likes me likes me?"

Kakashi eye smiled again "Yes, and if you let her sulk about it, things will only get worse, I suggest you go talk to her, and tell her your feelings, if you share them that is"

Naruto sputtered "O-of course I do! Sakura-chan was one of the first people to accept me for me! And she's one my best, if not my best friend!"

"Well, then go get her Naruto!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto nodded "Okay, I will!" He then jumped off of his bed and jumped out the window to go look for Sakura. About 20 minutes later Naruto found her at the team 7 training ground sitting against a tree with her legs pulled to her chest crying into her knees.

Naruto walked over to her slowly and dropped down next to her and leaned on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up and sniffed, "Naruto-kun, do you think I'm a slut?" Now that caught Naruto off guard, he sputtered, "What!? Why the hell would I think that about you Sakura-chan!?"

"Y-you really mean that Naruto-kun?" she sobbed

"What, why what the hell would make you think that I think your a slut Sakura-chan?"

"W-well the way you looked at me last night, when I did...what I did, You looked so upset"

Naruto sighed "Sakura-chan, I was just surprised by it, You confused the hell out of me, I never would have thought you to like me...like that"

Sakura gasped "Naruto-kun, are you saying that you like me too?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "I guess yes, that's what I'm saying"

Sakura squealed and hugged Naruto, all tension lifted instantly and Naruto just felt happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a long while, he hugged Sakura back and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair and body, she smelled of strawberries and vanilla. Then Naruto remembered what else he had to ask her, and cursed himself for the situation he was now placing himself

"Umm Sakura-chan, I know this is kinda weird and all, but do you think you could help me take a shower and put on some clean clothes? I'm still all dirty and bloody from yesterday, as are my clothes"

Sakura blushed again at the renewed thought of washing Naruto's body, and seeing his various naughty bits, she knew she couldn't really refuse him, especially after what they both revealed that they had feelings for each other. Sakura just nodded and said "Of course I'll help you Naruto-kun, afterall it's not like you can do it yourself"

Naruto Sighed in relief, she was right he couldn't do it by himself, and he damn sure didn't want to smell for the next 8 days, and be dressed the way he was currently.

"So Umm, when do you want to do it?" he asked

"I guess right now...I mean we can't have my Naruto-kun going around smelly and dirty right?"

Naruto blushed at being referred to as 'hers' but nodded anyway. So the two got up from the tree and headed towards Naruto's...apartment if it can be called that. They arrived at Naruto's door about 15 minutes later and Naruto stopped outside the door.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want you to be alarmed at anything in here...I know it's not the accommodating house, but it's all I'm allowed to own" Sakura then turned the door knob and opened the door and then dropped Naruto's keys and gasped.

"T-this is where you live!?" She asked, It really was deplorable, it was little more then one large room, a small bed was in one corner with a dresser next to it, on the dresser was an alarm clock. On the opposite side of the room was the 'kitchen' which consisted of a small stove, a sink, and a small fridge, In the center of the room was a small table with one chair, in the corner of the room was a single door that Sakura assumed went to his bathroom, but what was in the room was not what alarmed Sakura, it was what was on the walls that alarmed her.

All over the walls were deep scratches and scrapes, the words 'Demon' and 'Monster' were inscribed into the wall everywhere, there were some small...and not so small blood stains on the wall as well. "What. The. Hell." was all Sakura got out.

"They are from the times when Ninja's and villagers used to attack me here and destroy my stuff, after a while I just stopped trying to clean the blood up or cover the damages"

Sakura nearly teared up, even after she's known him for over 2 years now, she still couldn't believe the shit this village put him through.

Naruto walked over to his dresser and beckoned Sakura over "All right, umm there should be Boxers in the top drawer, a shirt in the next one, and some pants in the next drawer down from that."

Sakura nodded and opened the top draw, she took out a pair of boxers and giggled, they were black with little red hearts all over them. Naruto blushed furiously 'shit, if I react like this to her seeing my boxers, just wait till she has to wash me...'

Sakura then went through the other drawers and picked out a black T-shirt with a red fox on it and some red sweat pants with a black dragon going up the sides of the legs.

Sakura frowned "Naruto-kun, don't you have anything thats not black or red?"

Naruto laughed "Nope sorry, they're my favorite colors after all"

Naruto and Sakura headed into Naruto's little bathroom, all it had was a shower, a toilet, and a sink and mirror.

"So, umm Sakura-chan, how do you want to go about this? I might be able to take care of some of the cleaning with my tails if you want"

Sakura shook her head "No, it's okay Naruto-kun, I don't really mind, It's nothing that I wont eventually see anyway" She winked at the end, which disturbed Naruto more then when Anko did it.

"Umm...okay then...I guess my clothes have to go then right?"

"Right" Sakura reached forward and slowly removed Naruto's vest, followed by his shirt, and then mesh top. She through the clothes in the corner and then started on his pants, she took his belt off and unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the fly, she then shimmied has pants down to his ankles and he stepped out of them, now blushing heavily.

Naruto now stood in front of Sakura, in not more then a pair of plain black boxers.

"Right, here we go" said Sakura, she then reached forward and hooked her thumbs in the elastic of his boxers and started pulling them down, she stopped when she saw blonde hair and gulped 'here we go' she closed her eyes and pulled his boxers all the way down to his ankles, and then slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted with 9 furry tails, Naruto had let his features out and covered himself with his tails(Hah, got ya!) Sakura huffed in her mind 'Damn! I shouldn't have closed my eyes!'

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm still pretty nervous about this whole thing, this is all very unknown to me and it's gonna take time for me to get used to it." Naruto then stepped out of his boxers and into the shower stall.

"Sakura-chan, do you think you could turn on the water and get it warm?"

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry Naruto-kun" Sakura then walked over to the shower and turned on the water, it was extremely cold at first making Naruto shiver and his tails faltered for a second and Sakura got another glimpse of golden hair. 'Damn, almost!' she then adjusted the water until it was nice and warm.

Sakura giggled, "Alright Naruto-kun, here we go, I'm going to wash your tails too ok? Just because they're hidden doesn't mean I'm going to let them stay dirty!"

Sakura then reached over and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, she poured a little bit into her hand and lathered it up, she then reached up to Naruto's head and started to massage the shampoo into his hair, when she finished cleaning his hair she guided his head into the stream and rinsed his hair clean.

She then grabbed the bottle and repeated, except this time she reached down and grabbed one of his tails and started to rub shampoo into the fur, was...was he purring? He was! 'So adorable!' Sakura continued to wash each of his tails one by one, on the last tail she reached over to put the bottle of shampoo back, then something neither of them expected to happen did. Sakura slipped on a wet spot on the floor and slipped into the shower, Naruto couldn't let her fall and get hurt, so he caught her with his tails, the same tails that were covering his shame, Sakura didn't feel herself slam into the floor, instead she felt something warm and furry wrapped around her, she opened her eyes slowly, and then they snapped open and she gasped. There in front of her very eyes was Naruto, in all his glory, after the...excitement of his tails being rubbed he was at no less then full attention and Sakura was staring at the eight inches of man infront of her (Sorry, no Naruto's with cock's bigger then his age, that means you 14 inch 12 year old people!)

Naruto followed her line of site and blushed, he immediately retracted one of his tails and hid himself with it. "Naruto-kun, it's alright I've already seen it, and I'm not embarrassed there's no point in hiding it now"

Naruto sighed, she was right there was no point in hiding what she's already seen. Naruto lowered his tails and set Sakura down, her also lowered his tail that was covering himself.

"Umm Naruto...do you want me to umm wash it?"

"I think I can manage that much by myself Sakura, no offense to you but I don't want our relationship to turn into something weird, could you just give me a little bit of soap on my tails?"

Sakura nodded and soaped up the tips of this tails, Naruto then went to work with rubbing himself down very well with his tails, it was at this point that he realized his tails gave extremely good hand jobs when they worked together, Naruto filed that away for when he was out on long missions. Naruto then rinsed himself off and Sakura turned off the water. Naruto stepped out of the shower stall and Sakura proceeded to dry him off with a towel when Naruto was nice and dry, he also ended up being nice and hard, which made it very difficult for Sakura to get his boxers on, but they managed and then had even more trouble with the pants, It turns out getting Naruto into clothes was much harder then getting Naruto out of clothes. Once they finished getting him dressed they walked back into the main room of Naruto's 'house' of sorts.

"So, uhh Sakura-chan what do you want to do for the rest of the day? It's still early and we have nothing to do" Naruto asked

"Hmm I kinda wanted to learn more about your life, and things you went through, I'd like to help you bear your burden Naruto-kun"

"Umm so what do you want to know about me?" Naruto asked

"Well I noticed that some of the 'Demon' and 'Monster' that were on the wall, were in blood, and it was your handwriting Naruto-kun"

Naruto frowned and sighed "Damn, I knew I should have atleast cleaned those off, I never thought anyone would ever come into my house that would care."

"That doesn't answer the question Naruto-kun, stop beating around the bush!" Sakura yelled

"Fine, There was a time in my life, before I met the Kyuubi, when I started to believe the villagers, that I really was nothing but a demon and a monster, So I tried to kill myself by stabbing myself over and over, and I even tried slitting my thoat once, but nothing worked, I just...couldn't die...So I did the first thing that I thought of, I used my blood and wrote on the walls in my own blood"

Sakura was crying now "J-just how many times did you try to kill youself?" she asked sobbing

Naruto sighed "More times then I wished to count, just about everyday for about 8 months, after the attack on my fifth birthday I was really messed up, and it took 8 months of trying to kill myself to finally realize that they were wrong, but I'm glad now that I never succeeded, or I never would have met you or my few other friends" Naruto said, smiling towards the end.

Sakura smiled, "Ok, that's enough of that, I'm going to break down if you up with your story, I can't believe you stayed sane, and loyal to the village after all of that. But anyway, lets go out for a walk, get some sun and exercise"

Naruto nodded and they both left Naruto's 'apartment' they went down to the street and started walking to nowhere in particular, but when they passed the women's side of the hot springs Naruto heard a very familiar perverted giggle 'Oh no, is Kakashi-sensei that much of a pervert?' Naruto followed the giggle and and to his surprise, and relief it was not Kakashi. This man had white, spiky hair that went to the middle of his back in a pony tail, he had two red tattoo's under his eyes, he had a green suit over a mesh shirt, and over that was a red vest, the man had on an odd, horned headband, then it hit Naruto.

'This is the Toad Sennin Jiraiya!?'

Naruto coughed, getting the attention of the man, who turned to look at the, armless, boy "Tch, what do you want kid? I was trying to do some research"

"Oh? Thats what they call peeping these days? Research, never woulda thought it" Sakura giggled at Naruto's comment.

"And who might the lovely lady with you be?" Jiraiya leered

"Back off pervert, and she is my Teammate...and temporary caretaker" Naruto said nodding towards his shoulders as he said caretaker.

"So what happened to your arms kid?" Jiraiya asked, slightly intrigued that the kid handled the loss of his arms like it was nothing.

"Ugh, some crazy ass snake guy got me and my team during the Second test of the chunnin exam, he was paler then shit to, I swear he was whiter then paper" Naruto explained, as if it were a everyday occurance.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as Naruto gave a perfect description of his ex-teammate Orochimaru. "You went head to head with him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, not exactly, his stupid fucking snake ate me, then when I ripped it apart and went to help my team he said he couldn't waste anytime, whipped out some longsword, chopped my arms off and disappeared, bastard, still can't believe I lost to that freak"

"Kid, don't feel to bad about it, you went head to head with my ex-teammate, Orochimaru, one of the three Sennin, and your still here, your lucky enough to be among the living." Jiraiya explained

"Tch. Fucker caught me off guard is all. I have a question for you Jiraiya-san, You trained the fourth hokage correct?" Jiraiya nodded

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to train me aswell, the finals of the chunnin exams are in a couple weeks and I'm having trouble with a few of the fourths jutsu's"

"What what what!? What jutsu's of the fourth hokage do you know of!?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to know who the hell this kid was.

"Well, The Rasengan, and Hirashin. I've gotten to the second step of the Rasengan but My sensei says a rubber ball is far to weak, so I'm having trouble destorying the stone I've been using, and I haven't even started trying to learn the Hiraishin yet."

"Kid who the hell is your sensei that's training you in these jutsu's, they're forbidden you know" Jiraiya stated

"I know, I got them when I stole the Forbidden scroll the night I became a genin, and as for my Sensei, You have to promise to teach me before I can tell you, it's an S-class secret and I need to trust you before I can tell you" Naruto stated

"Alright then, you seem to have enough talent to be my student, now then, Who is your sensei and what is your name kid?"

"Fine then, would you like to know my _True_ name, or the name I was given at birth?"

"Nani? Your true name of course" Jiraiya said, getting slightly peeved

"Fine then, my true name is Naruto Namikaze, Son of your student, the fourth. And my sensei is Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Jiraiya's eye's became dinner plates, This kid, was Minato's kid!? And he was learning from the demon in him?!'

"Right, umm Naruto, how exactly do you plan to train, or do jutsu's if you lost your arms?" Jiraiya asked

"Don't worry about it, we just need to wait just over 7 days now and they will be back, thanks to my…circumstance" Naruto said

"And just what would your 'circumstance' be?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto revealed his Hanyou features, making Jiraiya gasp just like anyone else he see's it for the first time.

"I'm not human, well not entirely, I'm a Hanyou, The Kyuubi and I merged when I was 10 due to his attempts of escape." Naruto said

Kyuubi Barged in for a second **'Actually there is something unsettling that I've recently discovered Kit, but it can wait a little bit, So I'll tell you after the Chunnin Exams' **Kyuubi sounded scarred, he _never_ sounded scarred, even for the Hanyou tansformation.

'Okay, I hope that it's nothing bad Kyuubi'

'**Not for you it's not, but anyway I'll talk to you later kit'**

Jiraiya coughed, bringing Naruto out of his inner dialogue, "Something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not really sure, Kyuubi just told me something a little unsettling, and now I'm nervous"

"Why, what did he tell you Naruto-kun" Sakura spoke up for the first time since they came across Jiraiya

"Not much, he just said it's 'Not bad for me'"

Jiaiya tapped his chin in thought "Interesting, well anyway kid, I guess meet me here in 7 or days when you have your arms back" Jiraiya then stretched and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Right, so uhh what do you wanna do now Sakura-chan? Wanna get some food?"

Sakura's stomach growled, "Eheh, I guess my stomach spoke for me" she smiled sheepishly

"Hah, guess so. So where do you wanna go? You pick, and lets have something other then ramen" Naruto said

"Hmm, I head Chouji talking about some BBQ restaurant, he said it was really good, wanna try it?"

"Yeah sure, why not. Do you know where it is?" He asked

"Yeah, It's about 5 minutes from here, lets go!"

They both headed off with Sakura leading the way to the BBQ joint, they arrived 5 minutes later and were greeted by a women at the front.

"Welcome! Is it just the two of you today?"

"Hai, It is" Sakura answered

"Very well, follow me." The hostess said, she led them to the back of the restaurant and sat them in a booth in the corner.

A few minutes later a Waitress came by and saw Sakura holding up the menu for the armless Naurto and 'awwed' "Can I get you two anything to drink, or some appetizers?"

"I'll just have water, thank you" Sakura said

"I think I'll have water too please" Naruto said

"Okay then, I'll bring those right out to you in a minute" she then walked away back towards the kitchen.

"So Naruto-kun, do you know what you want to order?" Sakura asked

"Hai, I think I'm going to have the boneless spare ribs, they sound great" Naruto said," what are you having Sakura-chan?"

"Actually, those ribs do sound good, want to split a large order?" Sakura asked

"Sure, keeps things simple doesn't it?" Naruto grinned

A minute or so later the waitress came back with the two waters and a notepad, she set the drinks down in front of them and put a straw in Naruto's so he could drink it.

"Okay, do you know what your going to have today or do you still need some time to think about it?" she asked

"Nope, we're ready" Naruto said

"Ok, what would you like then?" she asked

"We will be splitting a large order of the boneless spare ribs" Naruto said

She smiled "Sharing a dish? How romantic, well it should be ready in a little bit" she then turned and walked away again

Naruto and Sakura just sat there for a few minutes of comfortable silence before Naruto said "Ne, Sakura-chan, you know about my past now, but I don't know anything about you, I don't even know your parents names"

Sakura lowered her head at the mention of her parents "Sakura? Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura looked up,"I'm alright, it's just that my parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack, I've been living with my aunt my whole life"

Naruto looked down in shame "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled weakly "It's alright Naruto-kun, it was the Kyuubi that did it, not you, you have nothing to be sorry about"

Naruto smiled "So, what kind of things did kids do? I…well I wasn't allowed to play with anyone"

Sakura frowned "I didn't really have many friends when I was little; everyone always made fun of the size of my forehead and picked on me. I didn't have any friends until I was eight when I met Ino, she was the first person to try and help me."

Naruto frowned "Our lives, they were so similar"

Sakura smiled "I guess that's why we get along, we both know what the other has gone through, we kind of complete each other"

"But to answer your question, me and Ino mostly just hung out and talked, went on walks and stuff, I know other kids played tag and hide and seek" Sakura said

Naruto looked puzzled "Tag? Hide and seek? What are those?"

Sakura sighed "well, tag is where one kid is it and has to chase the other kids and try to touch them, if they touch you then your it and have to try and tag someone, Hide in seek is what it sounds like, one kid covers his eyes and counts while other kids go an hide, he then has to seek them out and catch them"

Naruto smiled "Oh, I guess I kind of know what those are like then, except I was always the one doing the running and hiding, hah"

Sakura frowned "That's not funny Naruto-kun, that's terrible"

Naruto sighed, "It's ok Sakura-chan, it's in the past I don't care for what they did to me"

Sakura frowned, 'How can he forgive them for what they've done, and put him through?'

"Right, well yeah that's about all I know about kids playing, like I said I didn't get to do it much either"

Just then the waitress came back with their food, she put down a big tray of in between them that was _piled_ in boneless spare ribs, Sakura's eyes widened "W-wow, that's a lot of ribs"

The waitress giggled "I take it this is your first time coming then? We're known for our large portions"

Naruto smirked "Well thank you, and I think we'll be able to get through it, I'm quite hungry after all" The waitress nodded then walked off

Naruto revealed two of his tails and slowly brought them above the table, he used the two together like fingers to grab a grab and put it in his mouth, he then spit the rib out and choked, this alarmed Sakura, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong with the ribs?"

Naruto laughed "Ha, nothing just looks like eating with my tails is out of the question, furry meat isn't very good"

Sakura giggled "Looks like you need me to feed you again huh? Ok then lean over here, and close your eyes"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Close my eyes? Why?"

Sakura frowned "Just do it you baka"

Naruto shrugged but obeyed, he leaned over and closed his eyes with his mouth open, Sakura then picked up a rib, put it in her mouth and held it half hanging out with her teeth, she then leaned over and tapped his lips with the rib, he grabbed it and went to suck it into his mouth. But Sakura's lips followed and her lips locked onto his, Naruto felt the lips and snapped his eyes open, only to see Sakura's Jade orbs looking back into his eyes, Naruto swallowed the rib and broke the kiss.

Naruto smiled, "The ribs are great, but that, that was the best thing I've ever had"

Sakura smiled too "Well, I'm glad you like it, because that was only an appetizer, the main course comes later"

Naruto grinned "Well then lets hurry and finish this so we can get to Dessert"

Sakura nodded and picked up another rib with some chopsticks and gave it to Naruto, he snatched it and swallowed, "These ribs really are damn good, ya know"

Naruto and Sakura continued eating their meal blissfully with Sakura alternating between feeding herself and her armless friend, When they finished the waitress came over and dropped off the check, Sakura took out Naruto's wallet and set down enough for the bill and a nice tip for the waitress, they then left the restaurant and proceeded to roam around the village for a while.

After a few hours of walking aimlessly the sun started to dip below the hills, bathing the sky in a beautiful pink and orange glow "Ne, Naruto-kun isn't it a perfect evening" Sakura asked

"Hai, a perfect closing to a perfect day" Naruto commented

"Naruto-kun do you want to go through the park quick?"

"Sure why not, it will give me a chance to say something that's been bothering me all day too" So the two started to meander across the park, there wasn't a soul there besides the two of them. They stopped at a large tree and sat down leaning against the trunk, and sat there for a few minutes admiring the beautiful sunset before them before Sakura spoke up

"So, Naruto-kun, what was it you wanted to say?"

Naruto gulped then shifted in front of her and sat back down, He then leaned in an looked into her Jade eyes with his own deep Sapphire ones "Sakura Haruno, I think I've fallen in love with you" Naruto sighed, it was finally out in the open now.

Sakura's eyes started tearing up in joy, but Naruto being as dense as he still was thought it was in sadness, or rejection.

Naruto hung his head hiding his eyes with his bangs and slowly stood "I-I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'll go now"

But as he started to turn Sakura sprung up and grabbed him and pulled him back down "Your sorry for what?" she asked

"W-well I thought you were unhappy when I said that, I thought I offended you"

Sakura frowned "Why would you think that after I kissed you earlier!"

The kiss! Naruto had completely forgotten about it in his excitement and nervousness to admit his feelings.

"I love you too Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled before pulling him into a kiss, surprising Naruto.

After a few moments of kissing Sakura licked Naruto's bottom lip begging for entry, Naruto obliged and parted his lips a bit, Sakura's tongue instantly darted into his mouth and started exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, when she was finished she wrestled his tongue with her own for a few moments before dragging his tongue back into her own mouth, Naruto then copied what she did to him and explored every inch of her mouth then met her tongue for another battle for dominance. Before long they had to break the kiss to get some much needed breath.

Naruto sat there with wide eyes for a minute before saying "T-that was incredible Sakura-chan"

Sakura giggled, "Yes, yes it was Naruto-kun"

In the short time they had been making out the sun had finished it's daily journey across the sky and the park, along with all of Konoha was left in the darkness of twilight. Sakura noticed this and started panicing.

"Oh crap! My aunt is going to kill me for staying out so late! And my house is like a 20 minute walk from here!" She yelled

"Not to worry Sakura-chan, this here is the Naruto express, one way to anywhere in Konoha in less then no time flat"

Sakura stood there for a moment looking at Naruto like the final screw fell loose before Naruto barked "What are you waiting for, we've got a deadline to meet, now hop on!"

He then turned his back towards Sakura and knelt down, she walked over and put her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his waist, Naruto stood up and took off in a Black,red, and...pink blur.

They arrived, a bit disheveled at Sakura's house no more then 2 minutes later, Naruto knelt down to let the slightly disoriented Sakura off his back.

Sakura wobbled for a second before stabilizing "W-wow Naruto-kun, that was really, really fast"

Naruto blushed "Heh, no problem, anything for my cherry blossom"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush "Thanks for the ride here Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet you will! We're a couple now right? We should like, go out to dinner tomorrow or something at a nice formal restaurant, how's that sound?"

Sakura squealed and ran over and hugged Naruto "Naruto-kun we're gonna have such a good time! So, I'll be at your house tomorrow morning then to help you shower then okay?"

Naruto nodded and blushed, he still wasn't used to her seeing him naked "Hai, I'll see you tomorrow morning then Sakura-chan, Ja ne"

Naruto then sped off towards his apartment, happier then Kakashi when the Icha Icha movie came out.

Naruto got to his apartment but remembered Sakura had locked his door when they left earlier, and without arms he couldn't open it. "Shit, guess I have to use the window"

Naruto went back outside and circled around the building, only to find his window closed as well

"Fuck! Well I can't sleep out here can I?"

Naruto stepped back and got a running start, he then jumped the clearing and smashed through his largest window, but without his arms to protect him he got a bunch of shards of glass in his face, and a few pieces in his chest, the worst was a large about 10 inch shard embedded about 6 inches into his chest, Luckily it missed anything vital.

"Shit! This is going to make it a pain in the ass to fall asleep tonight"Naruto lay down on the floor not wanting to get his bed bloody and fell asleep on his back.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a loud banging on his door, he snapped forward and grimaced as a particularly large shard in his stomach got pushed deeper in. Naruto got up slowly and walked over to the door

"Who's there?" he said, rather irritated

"Naruto-kun it's me, Sakura! Now open up!"

"Sakura-chan? Don't you still have my keys from yesterday?"

Sakura slapped herself on the forehead, he was right! "Crap, your right!"

Naruto heard the jingling of keys and heard his lock 'click' and his door slowly opened.

Sakura saw Naruto, and the condition he was in and gasped, "Naruto, what the hell happened to you? Did you get attacked!?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly "Hah, no last night when I came home my door was locked and without my arms I couldn't open it, so I went around back to jump in my window, but it was closed too. I figured I couldn't sleep outside so I jumped through the window, but without my arms to protect myself, heh I got cut up pretty good"

Sakura frowned "Why didn't you use your tails to protect yourself then?"

Naruto's eyes widened "Damn it! I forgot about them again!"

Sakura giggled at his antics "Maybe you should stop hiding your features all the time Naruto, I mean after you showed everyone at the Chunnin exams, word will probably be everywhere before the finals anyway"

Naruto shook his head "No, I can't do that, not yet at least, None of the villagers know yet, and I would like to keep it this way as long as possible"

Sakura frowned "Fine, but when you need your tails for something really important and forget about them again because you never use them, don't come crying to me."

Naruto smiled, "Right so we should get this glass out of me huh? I've got some pliers for...things like this"

Sakura frowned, 'No one should need to have a tool to pull weapons from his body'

Naruto walked over to a draw in the only counter in his 'kitchen' and nodded towards it

"This is where I keep my tools for...injuries"

Sakura opened the draw and gasped, In it was like something out of a horror movie 'This is his medical kit!?' the draw was filled with bloody knives of different sizes, Rolls of medical tape and gauze, tubes of burn ointment and some pairs of pliers and tweezers.

"Naruto-kun, what are the knives for, and why isn't anything clean?" Sakura asked

"Well, remember when I told you all the hospital would refuse me? Well when they would I would have to come home and try to treat myself, and sometimes I had to cut away burnt or destroyed flesh so the new could take it's place, and I'm immune to all poisons and diseases now thank's to Kyuubi, so cleaning was never at the top of my list, I only cared that they worked when I needed them, anyway grab those pliers and tweezers there and we can get started on this glass"

Sakura nodded, but was still enraged at the things Naruto had to deal with when he was so little. She grabbed the two and also grabbed Naruto's trashcan. She then grabbed Naruto and pulled him off to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom she set him down on the closed toilet. "Okay, Naruto-kun this is probably going to hurt...a lot"

She took the pliers in her hand, she figured she should start with the most dangerous pieces so she went for the huge piece of glass sticking out of his chest. She gripped the glass gently but firmly with the pliers, then closed her eye's and tried to ignore the pained yells that she was expecting when she pulled on it. She opened her eyes when he didn't make a sound, and was shocked to see Naruto looking at her like nothing was going on.

"Umm, Sakura-chan...you think you could keep your eyes on the job at hand? No offense, and no your not hurting me, this is nothing but a bit of a prick for me"

Sakura smiled and sighed when she knew she wasn't hurting him, but then frowned when she realized the only reason it didn't hurt is because he's been in pain his whole life and was used to it.

One hour later saw Sakura pulling out the last few of the smallest shards with the tweezers, when she finished she stood up and stretched and walked out of the bathroom to get some gauze to wrap the wounds from the bigger pieces.

Naruto had an idea though 'I should try and get used to my tails, I got it! I'll try to take my clothes off with them for the shower!' Naruto Released his tails and got to work on trying to get his clothes off

Sakura walked back into the bathroom a minute later and looked at Naruto, she then gasped and dropped the gauze she was holding onto the floor.

There in the middle of the bathroom was a stark naked Naruto with his hands on his hips and his tails waving about happily behind him. Naruto looked over at Sakura and grinned

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Look I was able to get my clothes off with my tails!" Naruto's words then reached his brain and he realized he was flaunting the fact that he was naked in front of his, now girlfriend.

Naruto's face went from ecstatic to horrified in a split second and he screamed like a girl and covered himself with his tails.

Sakura dropped onto the floor herself and started rolling around laughing herself to death and Naruto's scream.

Sakura finally got herself under control, kinda

"Oh...my...god...Naruto...that...was...hilarious! You screamed like a 5 year old girl!"

Naruto, still naked strode over to the prone form of Sakura, "Think that's funny huh? You know what I think is funny?"

Sakura shook her head 'no'

"THIS!" Naruto sent all nine of his tails to attack Sakura, she screamed bloody murder... and burst out laughing. Yep folks, Naruto is tickling the shit out of Sakura(Thanks you know who you are for the idea)

When Naruto finally let up on Sakura she gasped for breath, when she finally steadied herself she stood before Naruto

"Naruto-kun, theres something you should know about me and my aunt"

Naruto smirked "Oh, and what's that"

Sakura grinned evilly "Well, when we have tickle fights, WE PLAY FOR KEEPS!"

Sakura dove forward and tackled Naruto, pinning his tails under him. And proceeded to Tickle him like crazy, at some point Naruto rolled them over and started to tickle her with his tails again, then out of nowhere she kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back. Then they stopped tickling and where just rolling around on the floor making out.

After their 20 minute long tickle fight turned make out fest they were both hot and sweaty.

Sakura laughed, "Your all sweaty Naruto-kun, we should get you into a shower"(Naruto was and is still naked)

Naruto laughed too "Your none to clean yourself now Sakura-chan, I think you should head to your place and take a shower too once we're finished here" he stated

Sakura pouted "You know Naruto-kuun I could always shower with you-wink-"

Naruto shook his head "I would rather not rush our relationship like that Sakura-chan, we haven't even been boyfriend girlfriend one day yet!"

Sakura nodded "You're right Naruto-kun, sorry for trying to rush thing, But I'm curious you know?"

Naruto nodded "Hai, I do but there is a time and place for everything, and I don't think either of us are ready to go to that level yet, or I know I'm not at least"

Sakura was upset, but she knew he was right, they hadn't even gone on a real date yet, and she was already trying to shower with him, they were only 12!

"Right well, lets get you into the shower then Naruto-kun,and I want to wash at least a little of your body this time!" She said

"Okay, but no cleaning below the waist, at least...not for a while" He winked at the end, he to spoil her at least a little, but he wasn't letting her near his buddy yet.

Naruto and Sakura walked over to the shower, Naruto stepped in and Sakura turned on the water and got it warm. She then went about Shampooing his hair and tails, which had the desired effect of letting her see Naruto at full attention again.

Then it was time to was Naruto's body, Sakura took the bar of soap and lathered up her hands, she started with his chest and started to lather up his Pecs, 'Ohh god they feel even better then they look!' she then then moved down and started to lather up his abs while counting out his six pack in her mind while her eyes were closed.

To say that Naruto was buff for his age would be an extraordinarily large understatement, The only thing that was 12 about Naruto was his height, the kid had the body of a man in his prime otherwise, he was ripped from head to toe from his 6 years of training under Kyuubi.

Sakura then turned Naruto around so she could ogle his ass, I mean wash his back, yeah that's right. She lathered up her hands a bit more and started to rub it in, starting at his neck and working out to his shoulders, then down to his shoulder blades and upper back.

Naruto groaned in relief from the washing/massage Sakura was giving him, he couldn't even try to help the raging hard on it gave him, Sakura continued downward doing her best to memorize all of Naruto's muscles and how they felt, and then she stopped right above his ass. She then grabbed his neck and made him bend down slightly to rinse off his back.

Sakura soaped up the tips of Naruto's tails so he could take care of his more intimate body parts, he did so and then he stepped out of the shower after Sakura turned it off. She then grabbed the towel and dried him off.

Once they got out of the bathroom Naruto went to walk over to his dresser but Sakura held up a bag and stopped him.

"Eh, What's in the bag Sakura-chan?" he asked

Sakura held the bag so he could see and opened it. Naruto's eyes widened at what was in the bag.

"No. Fucking. Way!" He ran away from her,

Sakura pouted for a second then thought of a plan "Well, if your not gonna wear these then I guess you have to go naked around town"

Naruto sighed "But why does it have to be those! Those are horrible!" 'what kind of god did I upset to deserve this now?' he thought to himself

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, they're not that bad!" Sakura argued

"Ugh, fine but I am so getting you for this once I can" He replied

10 minutes later one Sakura Haruno stepped out into the street with some kind of horribly colored beast, wait no that's Naruto, my bad

Sakura was in her standard Red dress with the white bits on it, with the black spandex shorts under it, next to her was Naruto, who was wearing a pink T-shirt with a white bunny on the front, under the bunny it said 'Hug me I'm cute!'. His pants weren't much better being White sweat pants with pink roses along the sides of the legs.

Naruto grimaced at the looks he got when he stepped out into the street, this was worse then his jumpsuit!

"You are so fucked Sakura-chan" Naruto grumbled

Sakura giggled, "It's not so bad Naruto, lets go to the training ground for a while, I don't want my Kunai and Shuriken throwing skills to get rusty after all"

Sakura led Naruto along the streets towards the training grounds, a certain training ground where Hinata and Kiba's team was, she planned this of course but Naruto knew nothing.

Sakura and Naruto arrived at the Training ground after about 25 minutes since Naruto had to stop a few groups of kids laughing their asses off at him with a wave of killing intent and a death threat to never tell a soul what they'd seen.

Kiba and Hinata had just finished some taijutsu training and were lounging in the shade of a large tree when Shino spoke up. "It's seems as if Naruto and his teammate Sakura Haruno are walking this way"

Kiba and Hinata looked over in the direction that Shino indicated.

"Ne, Shino I only see Sakura, where's Naru...to" Kiba said

"Oh my god! That's Naruto in the Pink! Ahahahahahah!" Kiba fell onto his back and started rolling around howling in laughter.

Sakura dragged Naruto over to meet his 'friends' as Naruto wasn't sure if he should kill Kiba on the spot or not.

Hinata was giggling at Naruto "N-Naruto-kun why are you dressed in so much pink?"

Naruto huffed "Sakura-chan thought it would be hilarious to refuse to dress me in anything but this earlier, Do you know how long it took me to build up the reputation I had? I'm positive it will be gone once Naruto Uzumaki becomes the 'cuddly bunny' instead of the 'feared demon'"

Hinata openly laughed at him until what he said slapped her in the face "W-why was Sakura dressing you?"

Naruto nodded towards his arms, or lack there of "No arms, hello I can't do anything by myself, So Sakura-chan has been helping me get dressed, eating and bathing and stuff"

Hinata was fuming on the inside, blushing on the outside 'That pink haired bitch has seen my Naruto-kun naked? And before I have!?' (Inner Hinata is decidedly outspoken)

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but didn't try to calm her Inner self first, and this biggest question she had been screaming in her mind squeaked out. "H-how big was it?"

Naruto gawked "NANI!?"

Sakura giggled, "Well, um...yeah"

Hinata's words then caught up to her and she gasped, slammed her hands over her mouth and passed out from embarrassment.

Kiba grumbled "Damn it Naruto, you always gotta make her faint, don't ya! Guess i'll drop her off at the Hyuuga compound then." Kiba scooped up Hinata bridal style and ran off to the Hyuuga compound.

Shino spoke up for the first time since their arrival "I should be going as well" he then disappeared in a cloud of bugs.

Sakura knew that Hinata liked Naruto but not that much! 'Damn, it seems I've got some competition, I'm gonna have to beat them back from my Naruto-kun, Chaa!'

Sakura turned to Naruto "Right, I'm going to practice my throwing then, why don't you practice handling things with your tails, and other stuff? Maybe you'll be able to throw Kunai and Shuriken with them at some point!"

Naruto nodded "Great idea Sakura-chan...Shit I don't have any kunai or anything else on me! I'll be back in like 15 minutes, I'm going to go buy some Kunai and stuff at a weapons shop, get practicing!" He then disappeared in a pink and white blur off towards his favorite Shinobi shop

He arrived shortly after and nudged the door open with his foot and walked inside, "Yo, Anybody home? It's me Naruto!" Naruto looked around but didn't see anyone, then out of no where Ten-ten popped out from the back room. And then fell on the floor laughing.

N-Naruto, why are you wearing those clothes!?"she got out between laughs

"Ugh, Sakura-chan thought it'd be funny to refuse to dress me unless I wore this, right can we get to business now?"

"Hai, Naruto what can I get for ya?" she asked

"Umm, your dad's not here?" he asked

"Nope, he leaves me in charge sometimes when he has stuff to do, but yeah what do you need?"

Naruto nodded "Nothing much, maybe a dozen or two Kunai and about the same number of Shuriken"

"Umm I'm Curious, what do you plan to do with them, seeing as you don't have arms" she asked, genuinely curious

Naruto popped his tails out quick "I'm trying to train my with my tails so I can use them for a lot more stuff, like throwing Kunai, and Shuriken"

Ten-ten who was still shocked about Naruto's tails from Lee and his fight just nodded.

"So yeah, if you could get them for me, that'd be real nice" he said, snapping her out of her tail induced daze.

"Huh? Yeah oh, of course!" she said shuffling off to get all of the things he asked for.

5 minutes later Naruto was standing at the counter with all of his stuff layed out before him, "Now how the hell am I gonna carry all this shit..." he thought aloud

"Umm, I could... you know put them in a bag for you" Ten-Ten said

"Right! That would work! Thanks Ten-chan"

Ten-ten blushed at the praise, and affectionate suffix, which was a lot since Ten-Ten never blushed about anything.

Naruto looked at the bag, "Umm right my wallet's in my back pocket...could you get it? I would but, you know..."

Ten-Ten sighed "Yeah, sure. Don't get used to it though" she reached into his pocket and took out the wallet and took out what he owed him "Take a little extra for yourself" he said "I've got plenty"

"Umm...Ok" Ten-Ten had never been tipped before and didn't know how much to take so she only took a little bit, she then closed the wallet and put it back in his pocket.

"One more favor Ten-chan?" he asked

She sighed "What now?"

"Could you put the bag in my mouth?" he asked

"uhh, yeah sure" she picked up the bag and held it up to his mouth, he clamped down onto the fabric and she let go, letting it hang from his mouth.

He mumbled out something that sounded like "Thanks Ten-chan" and left the store and booked it back towards Sakura.

He got there pretty fast and snuck up on Sakura, "BOO!"

She screamed and missed the target she was aiming at by a mile.

"God damn it Naruto-kun, you scared the shit out of me! And now I lost my Kunai!"

Naruto grinned "Not a problem I got a bunch in my...bag, Shit I dropped it when I was sneaking up on you!"

Naruto jumped away tracing his steps, he found the bag on the ground about 200 feet away, he got on his knees and bowed down to pick it up without face planting into the dirt, and then went back over to Sakura.

He wrapped a tail around each of her wrists and pulled her hands towards him a little, he then dropped the bag into her hands.

"God, that bag tastes like crap! Pick a Kunai, they're all brand new"

Sakura just grabbed a Kunai not caring which one since they were all identical.

"Right, I'm gonna go a bit further into the training ground and work on using them with my tails" Naruto said, He held out two tails and Sakura dropped the bag onto them,

"Right, I'll be back in a while then Sakura-chan"

Sakura nodded, "Ok then, good luck with your tails Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and smiled "And good luck with your target practice Sakura-chan!"

Naruto walked off to a clearing enclosed In bushes and dropped the bag on the ground and sat before it, he then used his tails to pick through the bag and to try and pick up the Kunai, it took him a bit but he managed to hook it thorough the ring at the back, so he was able to pick it up now.

3 hours later and Naruto was still sitting before the bag, except there were Kunai all over the ground, and more then a few stuck into trees on the edge of the clearing, he had managed to throw them by spinning them by the rings, and then releasing them at the right moment. He could also snatch them off the ground without a problem, the problem he was having was with the Shuriken, the holes for them were in the center, so he couldn't use any off balanced weight to spin, or throw them with, he did however manage to be able to flick his tail and send the Shuriken flying, but they didn't spin much at all and often ended up bouncing off the tree's rather then sticking into them.

Naruto shook his head "Bah this craps getting boring, Wonder how Sakura's training is going"

He got up and walked around the clearing, each of his nine tails swooping down and snatching up Kunai after Kunai and Shuriken after Shuriken, when he was done walking around his tails each had about 3-6 of the instruments hanging off them like a wire, Naruto walked over to the bag and dipped the tails a bit letting all the instruments slide off and into the bag.

Naruto hooked a tail under the bag, lifting it up off the ground.

He walked out into the clearing to see a sweaty, tired looking Sakura throwing Kunai with near perfect accuracy, he noticed she had thrown Kunai to make the outline of a man, and then threw more Kunai at the vital area's.

If Naruto could have clapped, he would have, instead he settled for placing the bag on the floor and glomping her with his tails in a giant fur hug.

Sakura squealed "Kawai!" and hugged him and his tails back.

"Have you gotten better with your tails? care to demonstrate?" she said

"Sure!" He liked showing off to anyone willing to watch.

He walked over to the bag and each of the nine tails snatched out a Kunai, they then brought them out in front of him, and started to spin them rapidly.

"I call this the 'buzz saw', it has almost no purpose but to look bad ass, but if you do manage to get caught in it, your gonna be in some pain, but the real useful part of it is the next part of it"

Naruto turned towards Sakura's target, "Nine walks of death!" he yelled and then launched all 9 Kunai at once towards the target, all of the Kunai stuck the target in the 8 different vital spots of the body, with the 9th and final Kunai embedded in the heart alongside another one.

Sakura just looked on in amazement "W-wow Naruto-kun, that's amazing you really made some progress huh?" Sakura teased

"Yeah, I guess so but I still haven't gotten Shuriken down, I don't know if my Shuriken could even puncture skin yet"

Sakura smiled "I'm sure you'll get it in no time Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled back at her, even after being alone all his life, he still longed for praise and affection

"Thanks Sakura-chan, we're both more then a bit dirty and well, I know I smell so why don't we get cleaned up then head out for dinner?"Sakura nodded

"Ok, how bout I go home and shower quick then meet you at your house to help you out with your shower?" Naruto smiled

"And then dinner! I've thought of the perfect place to go too"

Sakura got a curious but worried look in her eye "Really? Where?" 'Please don't say Ichiraku, or I swear I'll hit you'

Naruto gave an evil grin "It wouldn't very well be a secret if I went and blurted it out now would it? You'll see in a while, I guarantee you will love it"

Sakura slowly nodded "Ok Naruto-kun, I'll see you at your place in about 45 minutes then"

Sakura turned to walk away but Naruto's tail wrapped around her arm, turning her around

"Sakura-chan, Dress nicely since were going to dinner after my shower,"

Sakura got an evil glint in her eye at that moment "Ok, I'll see you in 2 hours then Naruto-kun"

Naruto blanched '2 hours? What the hell could possibly take two whole hours?'

Naruto started off towards his apartment trying to think of a way to spend 2 hours. "Aha! I know I'll try and shower and dress myself to surprise Sakura-chan!"

Naruto burst through his front door after fiddling with his tails and the knob for about 2 minutes and went to take a shower.

It turns out showering with his tails was not that bad at all, he wrapped a tail around the shampoo bottle and poured some onto another tail, then started to rub it into his hair with his tails, then he wrapped a tail around the bar of soap and started to rub it all over his body, in the end he actually showered faster then ever before with being able to do everything at once with nine tails.

Naruto left the shower after drying himself off, he went through his clothes and found his own semi-formal set, a pair of plain black slacks and a silver button up silk shirt with a black jacket.

He hooked his tails into the belt loops of the pants and lifted them up his legs, and managed to get the fly and button done with his tails. He then lifted up the shirt and draped it over his shoulders and slowly but surely got the buttons closed, finally he picked up the jacket and put it on, the entire event of getting dressed took him about and hour and a half, and his shower was about 10 minutes so he had 20 minutes to sit and wait for Sakura-chan to get there. So he decided to try and chat up Kyuubi

'Ne, Kyuubi you there?'

**'Yeah, what's up kit, you nervous about tonight?'**

'In truth? Yeah, I am'

**'Tch, kit you've got nothing to be worried about, the girl obviously loves you'**

'Yeah, I know but still I can't help it, I'm just nervous even after knowing her for so long it's still a little odd to trust people'

**'Hah, I understand kit, but you have to realize, sooner or later you will come across people that will care about you and you'll have to learn to let them in to your life'**

'Kyuubi, I think people were wrong about you, I think you must have been a relationship counselor, not an all powerful Bijuu'

**'Hahahah, that's rich kit, but no, it just comes from being alive for as long as I have you end up knowing a whole lot' just then there was a knock at the door.**

'That must be Sakura-chan, I'll talk to you later Kyuubi' He then severed the connection and stood up. "Come in" Sakura walked into Naruto's house, and both their jaws dropped

'She's beautiful...' And she was, Sakura was wearing a knee length pink skirt with mid calf height boots, A red blouse with the usual white circle and Jade earing's that perfectly matched her eyes. "You're so beautiful Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red then her shirt "Thanks Naruto-kun, you looks quite handsome as well, but how did you get cleaned and dressed?"

Naruto smiled "I was able to do it with my tails! Getting dressed took a while but I wanted to surprise you"

"Well, I am quite surprised, so where are we going to dinner tonight?"

Naruto grinned evilly "Well I can't tell you in fact I'm going to blindfold you and lead you there."

Sakura looked slightly put off "Umm, Ok I guess so"

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan I know you'll like the place we're going"

Naruto and Sakura went down to the street and Naruto turned to Sakura "Ok Sakura-chan I want you to put on the blindfold I gave you upstairs and hold onto my shoulders and follow me"

Sakura did as he asked and grabbed onto his shoulders and started walking behind him, they walked for about 25 minutes before Naruto stopped and turned around towards her

"Ok Sakura-chan, I want you to take off the blindfold then slowly open your eyes"

Sakura did as he asked regardless of how weird it was, when her eyes focused on the building in front of her, then on the name of the restaurant they were standing before, then she squealed and turned on Naruto and glomped him.

"Naruto-kun! We're eating at Sono Hoshizora!? How did you get in? This is the most expensive and extravagant restaurant in all of Konoha!

Naruto had a near face splitting grin on at Sakura's excitement "Well, I have my ways, want to get seated?" Sakura nodded furiously "haha, ok then lets go"

In truth had this been any other restaurant in Konoha not only would he not have been able to get seats he would probably get chased out by the owner, but Naruto was lucky in that he saved the owner from a couple of thieves a couple years back and now he's welcomed to eat there at any time with a 50 discount.

The two of them went on to have an extremely pleasant dinner with Sakura still in amazement at the place Naruto took her to, she still had to feed him which they both enjoyed they had a nice long meal and spent the whole time discussing random things that they've done in life and Sakura telling Naruto about things she and her Aunt used to do.

At the end of their meal the check finally came, Naruto paid and left a very nice tip for the waitress, then he and Sakura went out for a walk around Konoha before finally retiring for the night.

They spent the rest of Naruto's time without arms like that, training in the mornings to afternoon and then relaxing and going out to eat.


	13. Finals, Invasions, NewContent

**AN: Well, I'm back! And boy, has this fic been sitting and rotting forever. I recently re-read Kyuubi Incarnate and decided I could make up for my past mistakes in it with proper work and good explanations, so here we are, welcome back to Kyuubi Incarnate! (This is mostly the same as the original chapter. The ending was chopped and made different, the old events will be taking place a little later in the fic)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 7 days later and Naruto woke up, and was very happy to finally be able to rub his eyes "Ahh, It feels good to have arms again."

He hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After his morning routine he made himself a nice breakfast for the first time since losing his arms, while he was eating his breakfast there was a knock at his door, he knew it was Sakura, she always came by in the morning.

He Silently crept behind where the door would open and told her to come in. Sakura walked through the door and was instantly hit with the sent of breakfast, she took a few steps into his apartment, but before she knew what happened she was off her feet in Naruto's arms being held bridal style

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately, "Good morning, my cherry blossom"

Sakura blushed and smiled "Well good morning to you too Naruto-kun, I take it your arms are fully functioning again?"

Naruto nodded and bounced her slightly in his arms for good measure "Yep, and god it feels good to finally be able hold you!"

Sakura smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss him again. After they finished kissing Naruto she asked "So, what do you want to do today now that you have your arms again?"

Naruto grinned, "Well today is the day I agreed to meet with that pervert Jiraiya for some help with my dads jutsu's"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Well we should go, wouldn't wanna keep the perv waiting would we?"

Naruto nodded and set Sakura back down on her feet "Ok lets go meet the perv" So they set out to go meet with Naruto's new 'sensei'.

20 minutes later and Naruto and a scowling Sakura standing before a sprawled out Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"That's what you get for peeping on women you pervert!" Sakura screamed

When Jiraiya finally woke up Naruto was looking down on him shaking his head "You should know better then to insult a women in front of Sakura-chan"

he then reached down and helped Jiraiya up "Now then, how about we get to work on training then? We're over a week behind schedule with my arms and have a lot of ground to make up"

Jiraiya nodded "Alright then, but before we start training you, how about you get me caught up on everything you know? A quick run down of all the jutsu's you know, your strengths and areas your weakest in"

"Ok then, I know Kawarimi, Henge, and Kage Bunshin. I also know two Demonic jutsu's only I can use, Heatwave, and Flamethrower jutsu's, I am the physically strongest person in the village, maybe the world, and I'm learning a taijutsu style from the Kyuubi along with new jutsu's every once in a while, I can also expel pure chakra and use it as a weapon" Naruto recited.

Jiraiya nodded where appropriate, then frowned "You only know 5 jutsu's, 2 of them being from the academy, that's a bit disappointing"

Naruto frowned "Yeah, well it's a little hard to try and learn jutsu's when 98 percent of your village wants you dead, you don't exactly get access to the jutsu archives in the library or any clan archives"

"Right, well at least you know some other jutsu's, care to demonstrate those demonic jutsu's for me then? I'd like to be able to gauge their power"

"Well, ya I could, but we're gonna have to go out to a training ground...and a big one"

Jiraiya nodded "Alright then, lets go, Training ground 26 sound good?"

"Yeah, thats great actually none will mind the damage since it's never used"

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakura headed off towards training ground 26, when they got there Naruto stopped in front of the other two.

"Ok, which one do you want to see first Jiraiya-sensei, Flamethrower jutsu, or Heatwave jutsu?"

Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought "Hmm, how about the Heatwave jutsu, it sounds less destructive"

Naruto chuckled "looks can be deceiving"

Naruto walked off towards a group of some trees and tall grass, he took in a deep breath and then yelled "Demonic Arts: Heatwave jutsu!" and expelled a wave of heat distorted air, the air barreled across the clearing and hit the trees and grass the air splashed against the trees and everything in the area instantly burst into flames.

Naruto turned and walked back over to Jiraiya and Sakura, "That's the heatwave jutsu, it's a wave of intensely heated air that more or less causes anything it hits to burst into flames, it's great for stealth since it doesn't have the roaring noise of a fireball, but not quite as powerful. Now then, this is the flamethrower jutsu"

Naruto walked back over to another more forested part of the training ground, took another deep breath then yelled "Demonic Arts: Flamethrower jutsu!" he then expelled a stream of white and blue flames towards the trees, they hit the trees and everything in front of him instantly turned to ash.

Naruto turned and walked back towards Sakura and Jiraiya again, Jiraiya whistled "Damn, that's some jutsu kid, and no hand signs either? You must have really perfected them"

Naruto shook his head "Actually since demons and beasts don't have hands it's all in the chakra molding and imagination, no hand signs are involved in their jutsu's, and the Heatwave jutsu is my own creation"

Jiraiya chuckled "12 years old and already creating new jutsu's? You really are something else, so you said your stuck on the second step of the Rasengan correct, care to demonstrate what your currently trying?"

Naruto nodded and took out a perfectly spherical stone he always carried with him, held it into the palm of his hand and started to concentrate his chakra into it as powerfully as possible, but in the end he ended up releasing it and dropping the stone on the ground while panting.

"I just can't put enough power into the damn thing to make the stone explode"

Jiraiya nodded "It's no wonder you can't get passed the second step, the jutsu isn't designed to be that powerful, your best bet is to master the standard version then try to come up with a bigger more powerful version"

Jiraiya took out a rubber ball, "Here try it again with this"

Naruto took the ball and tried it again, this time the ball exploded almost instantly "Hah, that was so easy"

"I thought you would be ready for the third step by now, the third step is the hardest to master of the Rasengan, you have to maintain the full power and rotation of before, but you have to keep it in a very small contained space, like so"

Jiraiya then formed a perfect rasengan and let it dispel.

Naruto tapped his chin for a moment "Hmm ok guess I'll try it" he put his palm out and started rotating the chakra in a concealed ball, once it was stable he continued to add more and more power into it. Soon enough it started to glow red with the demonic chakra and started to pulse.

"Umm kid, you might want to let up a bit on the power!" Jiraiya warned

"I've still got it under control!" he yelled back

"Kid stop, it's gonna blow! Sakura RUN!" Jiraiya yelled, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and flash stepped about 200 feet away, right as they stopped Jiraiya dove on top of Sakura right as a huge red and blue explosion went off where Naruto was standing, a second later a charred and burned half naked Naruto flew past and smashed into a tree, then fell to the ground.

Naruto got up and took a look at himself "Mother fucker that hurt! And this was a new set of clothes!"

Jiraiya got up from the ground and walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the throat.

"Kid If you ever disobey me like that again, I will never teach you another thing in your life! That could have killed all of us you fool!" He yelled, and then released his grip on Naruto

Naruto grabbed his throat and dropped to his knees, Jiraiya's grip was a lot stronger then he thought it would be "I-I...I'm sorry...I thought...I had it in...control" he choked out.

Jiraiya shook his head "You have a lot of chakra in you kid, you can't just go and try to pump all of it into one attack, they aren't designed to use that much chakra, they will overload, and things like that will happen"

Naruto bowed his head in shame "Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, I let you down, I ignored you and put all of us at great risk"

Jiraiya grinned, which unsettled Naruto "Don't kill yourself over it, aside from your power trip you have the rasengan fully mastered"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "R-Really?!"

Jiraiya's grin widened "Yeah, you just gotta be careful with the power you put into it"

Sakura got up and punched Jiraiya in the face "What the fuck! you pervert!"

Naruto freaked "What's wrong Sakura-chan? What the hell's wrong!?"

"This son of a bitch groped me when he tackled me!"

Naruto instantly frowned and turned towards Jiraiya "You did what now?"

Jiraiya put his hands up defensively "I would never touch a women without her consent, let alone and under aged girl"

"You bastard, you grabbed my chest!"

Naruto's eye's turned crimson, and his tails lashed about behind him "If you EVER touch Sakura-chan again I. Will. Kill YOU!"

Jiraiya nodded furiously "Ok, ok I get it, it was an accident I was trying to save her!"

Naruto scoffed "Yeah, sure you were..._Pervert_, well aside from hitting on my girlfriend what else are you gonna do today?"

"Nothing, I'm done training you for the finals, there's nothing more we could accomplish in the time allotted anyway"

Naruto gaped "We're what? Done? You trained me for a total of what, 15 minutes!?"

Jiraiya sighed "Kid, you are more then powerful enough to destroy whoever you fight in the finals, I suggest you spend the rest of your time learning more taijutsu from the Kyuubi, I'll see you around anyway, I'm quite confident we will see each other pretty soon" Jiraiya then poofed away before he or Sakura could complain.

"Well, this sucks I guess I'll spend the rest of the time learning taijutsu from Kyuubi like he suggested" Naruto said

Sakura nodded "All right then, I'm going to go see if any of my friends want to hang out then, I'll see you later Naruto-kun, and good luck!" she then turned and walked from the training ground, heading towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

'So, Kyuubi care to teach me some more of the taijutsu style?'

**'Hmm, Ok Kit, we have a lot of time before the finals so I want you to master the style before then, I want you to train with no less then 600 shadow clones at a time, and we're gonna do this outside of the village, I don't want anyone to try and copy this style, it's been lost to mankind for over one thousand years, I'd prefer it to stay somewhat secret'**

'Fair enough, I'll head out to the forest in a few minutes I just need permission from the Hokage to leave the village everyday'

**'Oh yeah Kit, one more thing, you don't need those Gravity seals anymore now that they're maxed, as a Hanyou your muscles wont weaken over time, they will stay in peak condition forever'**

'Really? Sweet, ok I'll head to the hokage office quick'

Naruto took off towards the Hokage with his now removed gravity seals, he got there in no time flat being the blur that he was.

There was a knock at the Hokages door, he took a minute to put away his secret porn before saying come in, Naruto walked in and bowed deeply to him.

"Hokage-sama I have a request"

Sarutobi frowned, he never called him Hokage-sama unless it was serious "What would you like Naruto?"

"I Request permission to come and go from the village from now until the finals of the chunnin exams, I have some special training to do that I cannot do inside the village"

Sarutobi's frowned deepened "That is a huge request Naruto, your not but a genin, it is extremely rare for anything of this nature to be granted, especially considering your...situation"

"I realize this is a very large request Hokage-sama, but it is a huge amount of training that I am doing, I plan on accomplishing about seventeen years of taijutsu training in the next twenty one days"

Sarutobi sputtered "S-seventeen years! But how?"

Naruto grinned "Shadow clones, six hundred of them training for twelve hours a day for twenty one days, it equals out to about seventeen years of training"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "It seems you've had some time to plan this out Naruto"

"Well, having no arms for just about 2 weeks gives you time to think, plus if I'm to live forever I better get stronger so I can last that long"

Sarutobi nodded "Well, considering the planning you've put forth on your part I will grant you permission to come and go in the village until the finals"

Naruto bowed again "Thank you Hokage-sama" he then turned and left for the gates of Konoha

He got to the gates a few minutes later and went to walk through when the two guards stopped him.

"And just where do you think you might be going Naruto?" they asked

Naruto sighed "I'm going out to train, the Hokage has given me permission to leave the village when I need to, to train until the finals of the chunnin exams."

"And do you have proof of this permission? Or do you expect us to believe a lier like yourself at face value?"

"Son of a bitch, fine I'll go get a signed pass by the Hokage, will that do?" Naruto grumbled

"Yeah, that'll work"

"Fine, I'll be back as fast as possible" He grumbled again, then he was gone in a black blur

there was another knock at the Hokage's door, he stashed his porn again before saying come in. Naruto stormed in and bowed quickly "Hokage-sama, the guards at the gate refuse my exiting of the village without some sort of signed pass by you, if you'd be so kind as to supply me with one, I'll get out of here as soon as possible"

"Very well Naruto, I'll write up a pass for you" Sarutobi whipped out a piece of paper and wrote up a pass stating that Naruto could come and go from the village as he pleased until the finals. He then handed it over to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto, that should keep them off your backs, and good luck with your training, I'll see you in seventeen years" He said, Smirking at the end.

Naruto bowed "Thank you again Hokage-sama, I'll see you around" Naruto was gone in a another black blur, a few seconds later he arrived at the gate again before the two troublesome guards.

"Here's the pass, written and signed by the Hokage with his official seal as well, mind getting off my back now?" he asked

The guard took the pass and read and looked it over, "It looks legit, guess your free to go Naruto, good luck"

Naruto smirked "Yeah, see ya later" Naruto was gone in a blur, he stopped a few minutes later once he was about 10 miles out from the village in a very large clearing.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" poof, six hundred plus clones came into existence around him in a giant cloud of smoke

'Ok Kyuubi everythings ready and the clones are here, feel free to go through their consciouses and tell them what to do, and in the mean time, what do you want me to do?'

**'Ahh, good everythings ready, while all the clones are training in taijutsu I want you to work on that Rasengan Jiraiya taught you, I want you to perfect exactly how strong you can get it before you lose control, and once you figure that out, I want you to try and think of ways you can change and improve the Rasengan, I suggest you make a few extra clones to brainstorm with'**

'Sounds good Kyuubi' "Lets get to work!"

His response was a chorus of over 600 clones cheering back at him. All the clones, and Naruto himself got to work training.

Hours later the sun had finally gone down, Naruto went back to his apartment leaving the clones behind, when he got home he laid down on his bed and got ready to go to sleep, he then gave the order to his clones to all dispel one after the other rapidly.

Naruto felt the knowledge of over six hundred different moves and katas of his new taijutsu style slam into his brain, and then he didn't feel anything at all as he blacked out from the knowledge overload.

Naruto awoke the next morning well rested, and with almost one whole years worth of training in his taijutsu style, he also had a few ideas for new types of rasengans'

Naruto got ready and went and said good morning to Sakura quick before heading out to train for another day, he got to the same clearing and created the clones again

'So what's on the agenda for today Kyuubi?'

**'Same thing as yesterday, except now your job is to try to come up with ways to make the new rasengans work, I want you to have 15 clones working with you to help come up with ideas, and test them.'**

'Ok, here we go!'

The day came and went before Naruto knew what hit him, but the end of the day he and his clones had come up with what he thought would be the most important and most valuable change to the rasengan, he also had a good idea of how to change it.

He planned to make a mid to long range version of the rasengan, while it wouldn't be as powerful as the close combat version it would be devastatingly powerful and accurate, his plan was to strengthen the casing around the swirling chakra, and then launch the ball from his palm with chakra, the smaller the rasengan, the farther and faster it would fly. (This is going to be almost a direct copy of another authors move, props to you it's a great move)

Naruto did the same as he had the night before, he went home got ready and then dispelled the clones and passed out.

Naruto spent the rest of his time before the finals in this manner, mastering his taijutsu style and reforming the rasengan into newer more powerful forms.

And now, it's the day of the final exams Naruto has accomplished over 17 years worth of taijutsu training, and has gotten his long ranged rasengan to work, with a marble sized rasengan it is capable of distances over 5 miles and traveling at well over the speed of sound, but even with chakra pumping to his eyes, Naruto cannot aim it very accuratly at distances over one mile, but it's extremely powerful, with the speed it goes at and the high speed of rotation the marble sized rasengans are able to bore about 12 inches into granite.

**'Kit, you have mastered your new style of taijutsu over the past month, and it's time you know the name of your style'**

'Really? Sweet! So, whats it called?'

**'The name of your style is "Flight of the dragon" as you already know it is based on fluid movements and incredibly powerful strikes, you flow with the grace and power of a dragon, and you strike your opponents mercilessly'**

'Hmm, that is a beautiful name, for a beautiful art'

**'Indeed it is, now go then your final exam begins in 3 hours, you should go meet with your mate'**

'Sakura-chan is not my mate! We're just dating!'

**'Hmm, ok well go on Kit, and kick some ass, but don't kill that hyuga boy'**

Naruto mentally nodded and cut the mental link between he and kyuubi, he then got dressed and went to meet Sakura for an early breakfast before the tournament.

He met up with Sakura just outside her door as she was leaving her house.

"Hi Sakura-chan, did you eat yet?" he asked

"No, no I haven't Naruto-kun, why did you want to get something to eat? We haven't gotten to talk much since you started your training."

"Hai, I would love to get some breakfast with you, it's been awhile since we actually said anything besides a kiss good morning, so wanna go to a diner and get some nice breakfast?"

"Hai, that sounds like a great idea Naruto-kun, lets go"

So, the two of them headed off towards one of the numerous diners in Konoha to have a nice breakfast. They arrived about 15 minutes later and were seated in a booth by a window, after they ordered their meals they had nothing to do but talk until their food arrived.

"So, Naruto-kun did you accomplish much in your training?"

"Oh yeah I did! I completed over seventeen years of training in my taijutsu style, I also completely mastered the rasengan, along with creating a new variant of the rasengan that could very well be the most powerful ranged jutsu ever"

Sakura gaped "S-seventeen years...How?"

Naruto Smirked "Shadow clones, over six hundred clones, and twelve hours of training per day for twenty one days, and you have over 17 years of training, I'm now a master of my new taijutsu style, along with my new rasengan"

"Cool, so what's this new rasengan do?"

Naruto wagged his finger like scalding a child "Now, now then you'll have to wait until the tournament to see it in use, I plan of using it on a certain hyuga to decimate...or kill him"

Sakura gasped "Naruto, you can't kill a hyuga, even if he did injure Hinata-chan, if you kill a hyuga you'll be exiled, or executed! They're one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha!"

"Tch, fine I won't kill him I'll just sincerely fuck him up if I get to fight him"

Naruto and Sakura finished their meals with little conversation, Naruto discovered that Sakura spent the time training too, but not as heavily as he had. Once they finished the meal and Naruto paid, they still had an hour and a half until the tournament began, Sakura wanted to get good seats to see Naruto's fight so they headed there early.

When they arrived at the stadium they realized they were not really _early_ the stadium was already packed with foreign dignitaries and rich villagers, Sakura was able to claim a seat near some of the other rookie nine members who failed the second exam, namely Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Rock Lee. Naruto had followed Sakura to her seat since he had time to go meet with the other contestants he spotted Lee and went to talk to him

"Hey Lee, I hope our fight in the second exam won't make you hate me or anything, you're a cool guy and I would like to be friends with you...If you want to be friends with a person like me"

Lee struck his nice guy pose "Yosh! I hold no grudge against you Naruto-kun! It was merely a competition and you proved the stronger of the two of us, I would be honored to be friends with such a youthful person as yourself!"

Naruto grinned "Well thats great Lee, and I've gotten much, much stronger over the training period, I've improved more then any other contestant has I can guarantee that"

"Really? Just what kind of improvements have you made Naruto-kun?"

"Well, not to brag but I mastered a taijutsu style that has been lost to man for over a thousand years, I also mastered two incredibly powerful jutsu's, one of which I created myself"

Lee had to stoop down and pick his jaw up off the ground "How did you manage to do that Naruto-kun? It would take years to master a taijustu style, let alone master a jutsu, and create your own!"

Naruto's grin widened "Secret methods of training Lee, just so you know, it was over seventeen years of training I did this past month"

"Yosh! You are a perfect example of how hard work can overcome a kekei genkai Naruto-kun! I have a request for you though"

"Sure, what do you need Lee?"

"I need you to defeat Neji Hyuga for me in the finals, to show him that effort can overcome 'destiny' he is fixated on his 'fate' and I wanted to prove him wrong, but now I must ask you to do it for me"

Naruto nodded "I will gladly tear Neji limb from limb if I get to fight him, he has injured my best and first friend, and I will not forgive his actions"

Lee bowed deeply "Thank you Naruto-kun, though I request you do not kill him, it is no use to teach a lesson to a dead man"

Naruto nodded "Sure, though he will be put out of action for quite awhile, I'm at least taking out a few ribs of his and putting some holes in him"

Lee nodded "Well, best of luck to you in your fights Naruto-kun, I would not be surprised if you wont the exams and became a chunnin."

Naruto bowed "Well thank you Lee-san, I too would like to become a chunnin, now I must got down to the arena, as it's time for the tournament to begin"

Naruto went down the steps and stood beside Sakura, "Sakura-chan, It's time for the tournament to begin, I have to go"

Sakura nodded "Ok Naruto-kun, good luck even though I know you're going to destroy them, and I can't wait to see your new jutsu"

Naruto smiled "Thanks, I'll see you in a bit Sakura-chan"

Naruto then jumped down into the arena to join the rest of the combatants, he met up with the other Konoha shinobi and stood beside Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Heh, hey teme, I can't wait to get to kick your ass for real finally"

Sasuke scoffed "Like a nobody demon like you could ever beat an Elite Uchiha dobe, you have no chance"

Naruto grinned "Forget how bad I've kicked your ass before? Or would you like to revisit our academy 'spar' and the fireball incident?"

Sasuke scoffed again "Tch, I'm a whole lot different now, I trained a lot these past 30 days, I've learned a justu that puts your stuff to shame, I'm also a lot faster"

Naruto's grin grew "Good to hear, because I mastered a taijutsu style, learned a forbidden jutsu, and created my own forbidden jutsu, how does my dust taste by the way?"

Sasuke scowled "Tch, like a dobe nobody like you could ever learn, let alone create a forbidden jutsu. And don't even get me started on you learning a taijutsu style"

"Ok, but just so you know, I'm going to have fun kicking your ass all over this stadium"

Sasuke was about to retort when the proctor coughed to get their attention "Right then, we are now going to begin the third and final part of the Chunnin Exams, I hope your all prepared for this, as your matches have been chosen, they are as follows" He then took out a clipboard with the contestants and who they were against.

Naruto saw who his first opponent was and grinned like a maniac "Oh yes! My first match is against Neji!"

Neji turned to Naruto and stated in a monotonous voice "It is your fate to lose this fight today"

Naruto frowned at him "Guess I'm going to throw fate out the window when I decimate you then, and I will be making you pay for what you did to Hinata-chan in case you forgot."

Neji frowned "I have not forgotten your words, but you will still lose, you are not born of any clan, and you have no family, your destiny is to fail"

Naruto nodded "Ok, you have fun with that, I'll be busy kicking your ass while you talk about destiny though"

The proctor coughed again "Enough! Will all of the contestants not in this fight please go up to the observational balcony?"

Everyone except for Naruto and Neji went off and up to the balcony for the contestants.

"Ok, are the both of you prepared and ready? These fights follow the same rules as the preliminaries, fight until one of you can no longer fight"

Both Naruto and Neji nodded at the rules signifying there being ready.

"Ok then, BEGIN!"

Naruto and Neji both lept back from one another to assess the other.

'Hmm, Jyuken is a close ranged fighting style, but I'm also close ranged, guess I'll go test his taijutsu skills'

Meanwhile up in the stands Sakura was cheering for Naruto, but Ten-Ten interrupted her.

"Naruto may be good, and he was able to take out Lee, but he won't be able to take out Neji, he truly is a genius"

Sakura frowned "You don't know Naruto-kun like I do, He will beat Neji, and if Neji even gives him a fight I would be surprised"

"Neji is a close ranged specialist, if Naruto even gets close to him, he will lose" Ten-Ten stated

Sakura grinned "We'll see"

Back in the arena Naruto came to the decision of testing Neji's taijutsu.

Naruto charged forward as a black blur, but with Neji's Byakugan he was able to follow his movement, but not very well, Naruto swept up from the ground and went to kick Neji, but Neji was able to keep up and blocked his kick with his own shin, Naruto immediately swung around to kick him at the other side. But Neji blocked it too and hit 3 of Naruto's tenketsu with Jyuken strikes, closing them.

'Damn, even with my new taijutsu style, that Jyuken style is just pure speed I can't get ahead of him, time to test his long range abilities.'

Naruto jumped back and threw 2 Kunai at Neji, Neji saw them coming and immediately took a low stance and yelled "Kaiten!" he then spun rapidly while releasing chakra from his hands, the Kunai bounced off the chakra dome and landed on the ground harmlessly.

'Hmm, so he has a tough defensive move, I wonder if by chance it can stop my Rasen-gun'

Naruto took his attention off of Neji for a split second during his inner monologue, and Neji was in front of him in under a second. "You're in range"

"Huh?" was all Naruto got out.

"This is over, your in range of my strongest attack. Eight Divination: Sixty-four palms!"

Neji went into an incredibly fast combo striking all of Naruto's tenketsu, closing them and halting his chakra flow, while calling out the hits.

"Two palms! Fours palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!"

The final strike sent Naruto flying backwards skidding across the ground. When he stopped sliding he glared at Neji.

"You see? You were destined to lose this fight from the start, I have closed your tenketsu, you can no longer use your chakra. You have lost this fight" he stated smugly

Naruto leaned forward on his hands and slowly stood up and shook his head slightly.

"Woo, that was one hell of a tickle attack there Neji, looks like I'll have to get serious now"

Neji glared at him "Your quite fortunate to be able to stand, I suggest you forfeit or I will be forced to put you down for good this time"

Naruto grinned evily "You should know better by now, you were present for the second part of the exams, oh well play times over, I'll just reopen my tenketsu and take you out now"

"You fool, you cannot reopen the tenketsu once closed"

"Jokes on you. I can" Naruto started to focus his chakra and started to glow red, he felt all his tenketsu blast open with the renewed force.

The red chakra swirling around Naruto was making everyone in the stadium very nervous

'mis well just scare the shit out of them all now, get it over with'

Naruto released his hanyou features startling everyone in the stadium, except for those who knew already.

"Neji, tell me something how you like to see a justu only 3 people in the world can do? One being dead, one being me?"

Naruto grinned evilly as chakra started to swirl in his palm in a perfect sphere. Throughout the stadium gasps were heard from those who knew of that jutsu, the general opinion was 'How did he learn the forth's jutsu!?'

"Neji, This is the Rasengan, it is a justu that only the Yondaime, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and myself can perform. Now tell me something else Neji, how would you like to see a jutsu that no one in the world besides myself can perform?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at him, Naruto grinned "I take that as a yes then? Great!"

Naruto focused on the Rasengan in his hand, it then began to shrink until it was about the size of a marble that was spinning incredibly fast.

"Tell me Neji, what do you think this little ball of chakra can do?"

Neji scoffed, "It can do nothing against me, or my ultimate defense"

Naruto grinned "Well I'm glad you see things that way, well prepare yourself, because you just lost this fight"

Naruto turned his hand so the tiny rasengan was pointed towards Neji, Naruto aimed it so it would not kill him and then got ready.

"Have fun Neji, RASEN-NOROSHI! (Screw-Rocket)"

Naruto blasted Chakra out of his palm launching the Rasengan faster then the speed of sound, faster then anyone could track. Before he even knew what happened the tiny ball bored straight through his right shoulder shattering the shoulder, it then blasted straight through out his back and slammed into the wall of the arena and bored a perfect marble sized hole about eight inches in.

Before Neji even knew what happened to him, he screamed and grabbed his shoulder "What was that, I couldn't even see what happened!"

Naruto grinned "That Neji, was a taste of my power, it is also my own jutsu, one that surpasses the fourth hokages own. Now then, remember when I promised you pain for hurting Hinata-chan? Well I'm going to deliver it now, but don't fret I won't kill you"

Neji was grabbing his shoulder with his good arm and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto brought his palm up again and a rasengan the size of a small ball formed.

"You lose Neji" Naruto stated in a flat tone

"Rasen-noroshi!" Naruto shot the slightly larger Rasengan across Neji at incredible speeds, but this time it was trackable by the human eye, but still incredibly fast, and to fast for Neji to dodge in his weakened state.

The Ball slammed into Neji's stomach at incredible speeds, and didn't stop It tore through him and ripped a softball sized hole in his gut, Neji clutched his gut with his good hand and fell to the ground as blood started to pour out of him.

"Proctor, you just might want to get him some help...or he really will die from blood loss"

The proctor nodded "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki. Now get some medics out here!"

A team of medics ran over to Neji and put him on a stretcher and took him away, leaving behind a large pool of blood as a reminder to other contestants.

"Would the next contestants, Shikamaru Nara, and Sabaku no Temari please come down to the arena for their match"

The two of them went down to the arena and met in the center.

"Are you both ready?" They both nodded

"Alright then, begin!"

Time skip five minutes (This fight sucks)

Temari jumped back from Shikamaru's shadow...right into Shikamaru's shadow

"What the hell I can't move!"

"Hah, Got you"

"What! How?" she yelled, Shikamaru turned his head to let her look behind her to see his shadow behind her.

"Damnit! Now what?" she asked

"Now, we have a little fun for this troublesome work" Shikamaru reached down and took out a Kunai, she mimicked him.

"What are you gonna do, anything you do to me you do to yourself!"

"That is true, but if I cut off my shirt I won't be nearly as embarrassed as you would."

"You son of a bitch, you wouldn't!" she screamed

"Oh, lets have fun with this, shall we?" He slowly took his Kunai and cut the sleeve of his shirt from his shoulder to his elbow, she mimicked splitting her Kimono's sleeve.

"I swear to kami if you continue I'm going to kill you!" she raged

Shika just took his Kunai and brought it up to cut the rest of the top of his shirt off. Temari mimicked him which left her in nothing but a lacy black bra.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her choice of undergarments "That's not very supportive is it? Maybe we should take care of it" He raised the Kunai and slowly guided her's under the strap of the bra and lifted it a bit.

"Surrender, and I won't bare your chest for all here to see" he said, with a little hint of excitement.

"No! I can bare with the embarrassment of it, but I will kill you for this!"

Shikamaru frowned "You're no fun, I'm not the kind of guy to do that to a girl, I just wanted you to forfeit, but since you won't this is gonna be to troublesome, and while I could just kill you and end this right now...I forfeit"

He pulled away the Kunai from her bra strap and released the jutsu and walked towards the stairs to the balcony. "Congratulations on becoming a Chunnin, Temari" he waved over his shoulder as he left.

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari"

Temari grabbed the remnamnents of her kimono and wrapped it around her chest and took off into the balcony.

"Would the next two contestants Shino Aburame and Sabaku no Kankuro come down to fight"

Kankuro raised his hand "I forfeit my fight Proctor"

"Very well, Winner, Shino Aburame"

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Sabuko no Gaara come down to fight please"

Sasuke jumped down from the balcony while Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand into the arena.

"Are the two of you ready?"

"Yes" they chorused

"Very well, BEGIN!"

Gaara's sand instantly started to pour from his gourd and hang in the air around him, Sasuke jumped back and threw a few shuriken at him, but the sand moved and caught it.

"Tch, so long range wont work then? Guess I'll have to use taijutsu to take you out"

Then Sasuke was a blur, he could have been as fast as Lee without his weights, he instantly flew forward and went for a roundhouse kick to Gaara's head, the sand moved to stop it but by the time he made contact he was already gone and going for a kick at the other side of his head.

Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with Sasuke's speed and before long Sasuke landed a hard punch to Gaara's face, sending him sprawling across the arena, Sasuke kept up the ownslaught against Gaara, peppering him with attacks before he could react.

Gaara become more then upset, and encased himself in a sphere of solid sand, above the sphere and eye of sand formed. Sasuke went to attack the sphere but when he went to punch it spikes came out of the sphere and cut his shoulder.

"Looks like Naruto gets to see my new jutsu early, heh" Sasuke jumped back wards and up the arena wall, he then unsnapped the straps and bandages on his arm and did some hand signs, he then braced his wrist with his other hand and started to focus chakra in his hand, before long a ball of lightning was formed, the sound of over a thousand birds chirping could be heard throughout the arena.

Sasuke removed his wrist that was bracing it and took off down the wall, leaving a deep tear in the wall wherever the chidori was, he charged at Gaara with incredible speed, and then brought the chidori forward and plunged it into the sphere.

"CHIDORI!"

A bloodcurdling scream could be heard from inside the sphere, then something latched onto Sasukes arm, he managed to rip his arm out of the hole in the sphere and step back.

Inside the sphere a very odd eye could be seen looking out of the hole, then a monstrous arm shot out of the hole to attack Sasuke but he was able to dodge it at the last second.

At this time Kabuto, who was up in the stands placed a genjutsu on the crowd to put them all to sleep, but Sakura, Naruto and the other Gennin dispelled it, right after that explosions ripped throughout the arena and the Hokage booth was enveloped in smoke.

The Invasion had begun.

Kankuro and Temari jumped down to the arena and grabbed the injured Gaara and took off out of the village to keep him safe, Sasuke followed them, he wanted to finish his fight with him afterall.

Naruto and Sakura ran over to Kakashi who was fighting off some sound ninja's that had disguised themselves in the crowd.

"Kakashi, what do you want us to do?" Naruto asked

"I'm assigning you all a mission, Naruto you're in charge, take Sakura and Shikamaru with you and go after Sasuke, and bring him back." He replied

"Right, Sakura-chan lets go get Shikamaru"

"One second, Naruto here take Pakkun, he can track Sasukes scent for you"

"No need Kakashi, I can track his scent myself"

"Umm, ok go get Shikamaru and get out of here, I'm going to keep fighting off these ninja's"

"Ok! But before we go Kakashi, heres some reinforcements for you all" Naruto formed the cross sign "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" hundreds of Hanyou Naruto's poofed into existence throughout the stadiums and all went after different sound ninja's.

"Ok, we're off Kakashi"

"Good luck, Naruto"

Sakura and Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and took off after Sasukes scent. But Sasuke had already caught up to Gaara and his siblings, and was now involved in a fight with a slowly transforming Gaara.

Half of Gaaras face was a demon face of sand; one of his arms was also changed. Sasuke was not doing well against this new form of Gaara, he was almost out of Chakra and had used his second Chidori for the day with almost no effect on him.

"Come out and fight me Uchiha! LET ME FEEL ALIVE!" Gaara roared

'Shit, I'm gonna lose it at this rate' was Sasukes thoughts 'Damn it I need more power!'

"Are you afraid of me Uchiha!? Come out and face me!!!"

'Theres no choice, I'll have to try another chidori'

Sasuke began focusing more chakra into his palm for a third chidori, and right as it was about to finish taking form the curse seal on his neck activated and covered him in the little black marks, "Ack, Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke collapsed from the pain of the seal. Giving away his position to Gaara.

"I've found you now Uchiha! Prepare to die!!" Gaara charged at Sasuke and right as he was about to finish him, Naruto came out of nowhere and drop kicked him in the face sending him flying back.

"Sakura-chan, get Sasuke out of here, I'll take care of this!" Naruto yelled

"Ok Naruto-kun!" Sakura hefted Sasuke over her shoulder and took off back towards the village.

"So, Shukaku, it would seem we meet finally, I've been waiting for this, you're the first person I've met that's like me…or was like me"

"I'll kill you!" Gaara roared

Naruto shook his head and disappeared, and reappeared behind Gaara "I think not"

He slammed his fist into his back sending him flying into a tree, Gaara smashed into, and through the tree leaving nothing but splinters, he touched the ground and instantly flew at Naruto with incredible speed.

'Woo, he's faster then he looks, maybe this should be fun'

Naruto disappeared again and kicked gaara in the the back of the head with a roundhouse. Gaara roared and the sand covered the rest of his body, making him like a mini Shukaku except his legs were still vulnerable.

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled "Demonic Arts: Flamethrower jutsu!" he blew a wall of blue and white flames that struck Gaara head on, when the jutsu ended Gaara was still standing there, except the sand over his entire body was turned to glass.

Then there was an inhuman roar, and the glass cracked then sand exploded upwards, when the smoke cleared there was a full sized Shukaku in the clearing.

'Kyuubi, what the hell how is he able to turn into the Shukaku!?'

'**I'm not sure it must have something to do with the way it was sealed into him'**

Gaara emerged on the forehead of Shukaku and formed a hand sign "Play possum Jutsu!" his eyes closed and he slumped forwards.

" Ahahahahahah! I'm free, and I see someone to kill! FUN!" Shukaku yelled in his unusually high voice.

'Umm Kyuubi this is not good, I'm powerful but small, I can't take out something this big'

'Kit, do the Summoning jutsu, you can summon me, I may not be as big and powerful as I used to, but I am still big enough to deal with him, and get you close enough to wake up the kid, If you can wake him Shukaku will dispel'

'Ok, lets do this then Kyuubi'

Naruto bit his thumb and went through the handseals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a huge cloud of smoke Naruto found himself standing ontop of Kyuubi in his full size, which was not that amazing, as Kyuubi in his full size was only about 25 feet tall and about 100feet from nose to the tips of his tails.

"Well lets do this, Kyuubi can you run up the front of him and get me close to Gaara?"

"**Yeah, Lets kick some kick some ass Kit, Hold on tight, I'm going in fast!"**

Naruto Focused chakra into his feet and Kyuubi took off incredibly fast, in a blink he was running up the front of shukaku towards his face.

" Ahahahah, Kyuubi is that you in that tiny fox! You're so weak!" Shukaku yelled

" This kid here has all my power, say good night Shukaku" Kyuubi responded right as he got up to Shukaku's head

'Kit jump, and wake his ass up! Use a weakened rasengan, that'll do it!'

'Right! Here goes!'

Naruto jumped from Kyuubi's head and sprinted as a blur across the last 20 feet or so until Garaa, forming a Rasengan the whole way, right as he was about to push the rasengan into Gaara's stomach sand wrapped around his arms and legs and started to surround the rest of his body.

"Damn, sorry about this Gaara, you won't be happy in a second, Rasen-gun!"

He fired off his weakened rasengan into Gaara's stomach, instantly waking him up, and tearing apart his shirt and knocking the wind from him.

" No! I can't go yet! I just got out to play! NOOOOOOOO!" Shukaku roared as he collapsed into sand.

Kyuubi darted through the air and caught the falling Naruto and Gaara on his back, and then landed on the ground.

"**See ya round Kit, I'm gonna go back to sleeping at your house now."**

"Wait! Kyuubi, could you give me and my team a lift? I'm a little winded after this fight."

"**Alright fine Kit, but hurry this form takes a lot out of me"**

Naruto walked over to Gaara, but right as he was about to get to him Temari and Kankuro appeared

"Get away from him!" Temari yelled

Naruto shook his head "Calm down I'm not going to kill him, He's like me you know. I used to contain the Kyuubi and my whole village hated me for it, Hah now I _Am_ the Kyuubi and they probably hate me even more"

"Take him, Take him and get out of here fast before someone else shows up to kill you, I doubt anyone else would be as nice to your secret weapon" Naruto said

Temari bowed "Thank you, Thank you for sparing him, and us"

Naruto waved it off "It's fine, now go!"

Temari and Kankuro picked up Gaara and ran off, while they were running Gaara opened his eyes "I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you two and everyone else in the village"

"It's fine Gaara, now we just have to get out of here!"

Naruto went back and jumped up on top of Kyuubi's head "Ok, lets go catch up to Sakura and Sasuke, and Shika"

" Right, I've got their scents already we'll get to them very shortly" Kyuubi took off in a giant red blur, and true to his word they landed infront of Sakura, Shika, and Sasuke about 30 seconds later.

"Guys, get on, the village is still under attack and we need to get there as fast as possible to help!"

The three of them jumped up onto Kyuubi's back.

" Hang on everyone, We're gonna go in fast and hard" Kyuubi yelled, and then took off towards the village.

Less then 2 minutes later they all arrived, Kyuubi bounded over the village walls and landed in a district that had been leveled already. Which scared the shit out of everyone who could see the huge nine tailed fox.

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Sasuke go to the Arena and report to Kakashi! Me and Kyuubi are gonna work on taking out these forces and that giant 3 headed snake!"

Sakura nodded "Ok Naruto-kun, good luck!" The three of them jumped off Kyuubi and ran towards the stadium

"Say, Kyuubi, do you want to stick around and kill some fools, maybe a snake or two?"

"**Sure, I still have some fight left in me, and I haven't killed In years!"**

"Alright, let's go then! Let's take out that snake first!"

Everyone in the village nearly shit themselves as a giant fox bounded across the village towards the giant 3 headed snake, and then were suddenly not as worried when the fox lunged at the snake and latched it's jaws onto the neck of one of the snakes and removed it's head.

The other head of the snake hissed in immense pain as it's partners head was removed, but was stopped when a Rasengan plowed through it's eye and destroyed it's brain. The giant snake dispelled with a poof, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi with lots of ninja to play with.

"**Let's kill them all Kit!"**

"Yes! Kill them all!" Naruto roared in a demonic tone.

At the sight of their biggest weapon being destroyed in not but a few seconds the sand army ordered a full retreat.

"Retreat! They are too powerful, get out of here!" their commander yelled, and all the sand troops instantly turned and ran. But the the sound ninja's stayed, they were here for until the end.

Naruto and Kyuubi were decimating the Sound ninja's with Kyuubi ripping them apart and with Naruto launching Marble sized Rasen-gun's over and over with pinpoint accuracy decimating the ninja's with headshots and hits to the vital spots.

In no time at all Naruto and Kyuubi had killed well over a hundred sound ninja's

"**Kit I'm out of Chakra, I can't maintain this form anymore, you're on your own, I'll see you around"**

"Right, Thanks for the help Kyuubi, I think I can take the rest of these bastards out myself"

Kyuubi shrunk back down to small dog sized and took off in the general direction of Naruto apartment…which was in the decimated area of the village.

Naruto was down in the street on his own and continued to kill more and more sound ninja's, he was surrounded by a squad of about 15 sound ninja's all wielding Katana's and short swords.

"Damn, this should be fun." Naruto flicked out 9 Kunai using his tails and was able to take out about 6 of the ninja's in one attack, the rest of them charged in, and in such close quarters Naruto couldn't dodge them all, he ended up killing them all with a Flamethrower jutsu but he didn't come out unharmed, he now had two Katana's sticking out through his stomach, a short sword in the thigh, and 3 Katanas sticking out through his chest.

He coughed up a huge amount of blood "Well shit I need to get to the stadium so I can finally rest, I've done all I can for the village for now" He coughed up another huge amount of blood and took off towards the arena.

He arrived at the Arena a few minutes to see Kakashi and Maito Gai finish off the last few sound ninja's in the arena. Kakashi turned and saw Naruto, and Gasped.

"Naruto! What happened to you!" Kakashi yelled

"It's alright Kakashi, I was just having fun, me and Kyuubi took out Gaara, his siblings, forced the sand army to retreat, killed their two headed snake summon, and killed about one hundred and twenty sound ninja's, I just got ambushed by 15 sound ninja's, and they got me before I killed them all"

"Y-You did all that!?"

Naruto coughed up another huge amount of blood that splashed on the ground. "Y-yeah, I'm gonna go down to the medical facilities and lay down for a while ok?"

"Yeah, Sakura, come help Naruto get to the medics!" Kakashi yelled

Sakura jumped over from what she was doing and saw Naruto and gasped "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto shook his head "I'm alright Sakura I just need to get these out and rest." He then promptly dropped to his knee's and started to fall over. But Sakura grabbed him before he could hit the ground and cause more damage to himself with the swords in him

"Sakura, take Naruto to the medics and look after him, I don't want anyone to try anything with him" Kakashi said

Sakura nodded "Ok Kakashi-sensei" Sakura jumped away to the medics with Naruto over her shoulders.

**Time skip, two days**

Naruto opened his eyes. White walls, bright lights, 'Damn another hospital' Naruto looked around and saw that Sakura was slumped over the edge of his bed, asleep. Naruto gently shook her shoulder "Sakura-chan, wake up"

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, and smiled "good morning Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled back "How long have I been out? And did anything big happen?"

"About two days, and yes, we won the war, and today we're having the funeral for those who died."

Naruto frowned "Did anyone we know die?"

Sakura frowned "Yes, During the fight Hokage-sama passed away while fighting Orochimaru, but was able to destroy his arms"

Naruto's eye's widened "H-he died?"

Sakura nodded "Yes, I'm sorry Naruto I know you were close to him"

Naruto nodded "He was like a grandfather to me. I guess we should go get ready for the funeral then"

"Right, I'll see you then Naruto-kun"

"Ok I'll see you later Sakura-chan" Naruto leaned over and kissed her before he got out of the bed. They both left the hospital and went their separate ways, Sakura to her house, Naruto to his.

When Naruto got to his apartment his eyes widened. What apartment? All that was left of his building was a pile of rubble. Naruto scrounged through the rubble and managed to find his crushed dresser, he was able to scrounge up a black suit and pants for the funeral, Kyuubi was curled up on the edge of the rubble sleeping, Naruto walked over to him and nudged him, He stirred then woke.

"**Morning Kit, sorry about your apartment, it was like this when I got here"**

Naruto sighed "Oh well, at least I have a reason to get a new place now"

Kyuubi laughed **"Way to see the bright side of things Kit"**

"Right, well you want to come to the funeral for the Hokage?"

"**Yeah, if it wasn't for him we'd both be dead so it's the least I can do"**

"Alright, I'm gonna change then we can head out"

Naruto changed into his black suit and he and Kyuubi went off to the funeral.

Everyone was gathered atop the Hokage monument dressed in black, and slowly everyone stepped forward, put a flower down before a picture of Sarutobi and said a few words.

Naruto walked up and placed his flower "Damn it Jiji, Why'd you have to go and die, you were the only real thing keeping me in this village, I'll be exiled or executed for sure I bet"

Naruto left with Sakura a little bit later to get some food, they had a nice lunch, but didn't talk much, at the end of the meal an Anbu walked up to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, your presence has been requested by the council, please come with me"

Naruto sighed "One moment please"

He turned to Sakura "Well, it seems this is goodbye Sakura-chan, now that Hokage-sama is gone there's nothing stopping the Council from finally killing or exiling me"

Sakura gasped and latched onto him with a bone crushing hug "NO! You can't leave me Naruto-kun! I can't be without you now!"

Naruto shook his head and pried her off of him "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I don't have a choice, goodbye"

He turned back towards the Anbu, "Lets go" and then they were both gone as two blurs, headed for the council chambers.

Sakura collapsed to her knee's and put her face in her hands and started crying, Ino was walking by and heard her and ran over to her, "Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up from her hands with red eyes "The Anbu came and took Naruto to the council! He says there's nothing stopping them from executing him now that the Hokage's gone!"

Ino frowned "I highly doubt that Sakura, everyone knows the things he did during the invasion, there's no way they can execute, or exile him"

"Y-you think so?" Sakura sniffed

"Yes, Infact I wouldn't be surprised if he was getting an award" Ino said

Meanwhile, Naruto arrived at the Council, he stood before the table surrounded by the clan heads of Konoha.

"So, why have I been requested here? Finally gonna kill or exile me now that the Hokage's gone?"

Danzo shook his head "No, the things you did during the invasion are well known across the village, you defeated their one tailed demon Jinchuuriki, you came back to the village and killed their two headed snake summon, and then went on to kill over 120 sound ninja's and caused the sand army to retreat, You single handedly stopped the invasion 2 days ago, you can hardly be punished for that" Danzo said

"So, if I'm not here to be punished, why _am_ I here?"

"In light of your actions and sacrifices during the exams you are being promoted"

Naruto grinned "So I get to be a chunnin eh? That's pretty sweet"

Danzo shook his head again "No, you are not becoming a chunnin, what you did showed skill and valor far beyond that of a chunnin, you are being promoted to a Tokubetsu Jonin"

Naruto's jaw dropped and eyes widened "J-Jonin? You're making me a Jonin?"

Danzo smirked "Well, If you don't want the position we will gladly keep you a genin"

"N-no! I would be honored to take the title of Tokubetsu Jonin" he said while bowing.

"Very well, from now on you Naruto Uzumaki will be under the title and rank of Tokubetsu Jonin, Would someone please present him a Jonin vest please?"

An Anbu stepped out of the shadows and handed Naruto a black Jonin vest, he put it on and smirked.

"Thank you again for this honor, was there anything else you needed of me?"

Danzo nodded "Actually there is, we are giving you your first mission, You are to accompany Jiraiya of the sennin to retrieve the next Hokage, once he returns to the village in about 3 days"

Naruto nodded "Very well, may I ask who the next Hokage is to be?"

"I'm afraid not, but Jiraiya may tell you if he deems it important"

Naruto nodded and bowed "Very well, I would be honored to help retrieve the new Hokage"

Danzo nodded "Good, You're dismissed"

Naruto bowed once more then left the chamber; once he was far enough away he pumped his fist and yelled "YES!!!!!"

He then ran off to find Sakura, so he went back to the restaurant they were at, when he got there she was gone, but he could still smell her, so he followed the trail, and it led him to the Yamanaka flower shop.

Naruto walked in through the door, and there in the back was Ino and Sakura, Sakura looked like she had been crying. Naruto waved "Yo! I'm back!"

Sakura looked up and noticed his new piece of clothing "Naruto, what's with the vest isn't that a jonin vest?"

He nodded "You bet it is, you're looking at the new Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha!"

Sakura's jaw dropped "T-They made you a Jonin!?" she and Ino said

Naruto grinned "Yeah they did! I have my first mission too, I'm gonna go help retrieve the new Hokage"

"W-wow, that's amazing Naruto, but umm why are you still wearing your funeral clothes?"

Naruto frowned "It's the only set of clothes I have now, my apartment was destroyed in the invasion. I was actually gonna go shopping for a new set of clothes and equipment after this"

Sakura's eyes lit up and she had a huge grin plastered on her face, so did Ino "Naruto, we're gonna help you pick out your clothes"

Naruto smiled and was about to say Ok, but then he remembered the pink and white set. "O-Oh no! I will not be a pink and white Jonin!" Sakura's grin vanished and she was about to run over to him, but he was gone in a blur

"Damn, he needs to lose the black and red look!" she yelled

Naruto was at Ten-Tens shop in a flash, he walked in an called "Anyone here?"

Ten-Ten poked her head around the corner again "Oh, Hi Naruto what do you need?"

"Hi Ten-chan, and I need everything. My house was destroyed in the invasion and I need new clothes and equipment"

She nodded "Ok, but what's with the vest?"

Naruto grinned "You know, I'm never going to get tired of explaining this, I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin!"

Ten-Ten stammered "T-they made you a Jonin!?"

Naruto laughed "Hah, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan had the same reactions as you, and everyone else probably will. But anyway, yeah I need some new clothes"

Naruto went through the store picking out clothes and gear, he ended up settling on some black cargo pants, a mesh shirt, with a blood red jacket, over the jacket he had on his black Jonin vest and he had his black Konoha hitai-ite around his forehead holding up his hair. He also had made some unique additions that only he had, he had nine Kunai holsters all over the back of his vest, one for each of his tails to use, he also had a Kunai and shuriken holster on his right thigh, on his feet he still had his same old black steel toed combat boots.

Naruto went over to the register, "Kami, your store is such a savior Ten-chan, I would be so screwed without it"

Ten-Ten giggled "Well thanks Naruto, I guess I'll see you around huh?"

Naruto nodded and paid "Yeah, I've got my first mission as a Jounin in about 3 days, I'm gonna be gone for about a month"

Ten-Ten smiled "Just don't go dying while your out there"

Naruto laughed "Ok, I'll see you around then Ten-chan, and thanks again for the supplies"

Naruto left the store and went back to Ino's flower shop to hang out with Sakura for the rest of the day. He arrived at the flower shop after about 10 minutes of slow walking and walked through the door, Sakura and Ino were both still in the back.

"Hey guys, I'm back with my new gear"

Sakura and Ino looked up, and frowned "Well, at least it has less black then the last one...a little"

Sakura and Ino got up and walked around him, picking his wardrobe apart with their eyes. "Ne, Naruto, what's with all these Kunai on your back?" Ino asked

Naruto grinned "They're for my tails to use"

Ino's eyes widened "You can use Kunai with your tails?"

Naruto laughed "Yeah, quite deadly if I do say so myself"

Sakura then spoke up "Naruto-kun, you said your apartment was destroyed in the invasion right?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, nothing left but a pile of rubble"

Sakura stammered "W-well, you could stay at my house for a while until you got a new place"

Naruto smiled "Thanks Sakura-chan, but I'm gonna camp out at a training ground for 2 days until I leave with Jiraiya. Plus Kyuubi said he had something to tell me after the chunnin exams, and it didn't sound like good news, so I don't want anything to happen if I get mad or something"

Sakura nodded "Ok Naruto-kun, but if you need anything don't hesitate to come over and ask"

Naruto smiled again "Thank you Sakura-chan, and speaking of that I think I'm going to head out and try to get Kyuubi to spill the beans, so I'll see you later, but I promise to see you before I leave with Jiraiya"

Sakura nodded again "Ok Naruto, I'll see you later then" she leaned in and they kissed for a moment before Naruto turned and left. Ino turned to Sakura, "Well aren't you two close?"

Sakura blushed "Well, yeah, when I was taking care of him when he had no arms I did everything for him, feed him, bathe him, everything so it was kind of hard to not get close, then one night we admitted our feelings for each other"

Ino listened, and then her eyes widened "Wait wait wait back up, Bathed him? You've seen that hunk naked!?"

Sakura blushed and nodded "Well, ya how else would you bathe someone?"

Ino grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down "Ok, Spill, now I want all the details what's he look like under all those clothes, how big is he, _everything_"

Sakura blushed "Well, he's very...developed the only thing twelve about him is his height, he is completely ripped, he even has a six pack, and he's umm...big"

Ino shook her by the shoulders "Spit it out, how big is 'big'?"

"I-I don't know I've never held it or anything, maybe eight inches when he's...excited"

Ino gasped "E-eight inches? That's huge! And he's only twelve, oh Kami thats gonna murder you Sakura...or has it already?"

Sakura blushed furiously "We haven't done anything but kissing yet!"

"Hmm, maybe I should show him what a real woman can offer him" Ino said while tapping her chin.

Sakura cracked her knuckles "If you even try to touch him, I'll kill you Ino"

Ino put her hands up defensively "I was just kidding!"

Sakura mumbled something like "You better be" before storming out of the shop.

Meanwhile Naruto had reached his 'campsite' which was also training ground 24, he didn't have anything with him so he just plopped down and open his mental link to Kyuubi.

'So, you mentioned something important you had to tell me before the exams, but said it could wait until after the exams, well here we are, what's going on Kyuubi?'

**'Right...remember how I said that when my power joined yours the seals job would be finished and you would be a hanyou?"**

'Yeah...what's that got to do with this though?'

**'Well Kit, I was wrong, that was only part of the seals job, the seal will completely disappear once it's done with it's job'**

'So what the hell does that mean Kyuubi, what else is there for it to do?!'

**'Well, when our powers merged they are not in balance, so the seal is now making my and your power combine into one chakra, which means it will combine my Nine tails worth of Chakra, and your naturally huge chakra reserves into one, even larger reserve, and instead of being a mix of your blue and my red chakra, it will be one solid color, probably something alone a red with purple tinge, but there's more'**

'Like what?'

**'Well, since it's actually combining our powers, you really will become the most powerful being ever. You will gain a tenth tail, which has never been done before. Also once the chakra's merge the dominant chakra will take control, meaning you will no longer be human at all, you will become a full blooded demon when this second transformation finishes. Also, I will still be dying when the seal fades, as all of my power will have been absorbed and turned into yours'**

'Wait just a minute, what will this becoming a full blooded demon do? Am I going to turn into a ten tailed fox or something!?'

**'Precisely Kit, your natural form will be as a fox from that point on, but you will still be able to attain a human form, but you will no longer be able to hide your hanyou features, so you will always have 10 tails, longer teeth, darker whiskers, feral eyes...something about your eyes, they may change also similar to the chakra to a tinge of purple, and of course you will have fox ears'**

'Umm...well I guess that's not too bad, a lot of people already know about my tails, so I guess if everyone knew it wouldn't be to bad, do you have any estimate on when this whole process is going to finish up?'

**'I do, at the rate it's currently going our two chakra's are going to finish combining somewhere between your fourteenth and fifteenth birthdays, probably somewhere near the middle'**

'Is there anything else this change is going to do to me?'

**'Well, you know how you always tell everyone you're the new Kyuubi?'**

'Yeah...it's mostly just to intimidate them, but it works'

**'Well, now you really will be the king of the foxes, but you wont be the Kyuubi, for you will have ten tails, you will be the Juubi, the ten tailed Demon fox king. So you can assume some time after my death and the final combination you will be contacted by the foxes to establish you as their leader'**

'Ok...that's a lot of stuff anything else by chance?'

**'Actually, yes because your going to be a full blooded demon you are going to be able to have full access and use of your chakra, unlike now where you can only use about half of your reserves before you pass out'**

'So...I'm going to become twice as strong as I am now?'

**'More then twice as strong, with the tenth tail'**

'Wow, just wow Kyuubi, that's amazing that I'm going to be that powerful, but it sucks that your going to die for it'

**'It is unfortunate, but at least I finally get to be free of the seal completely, I get to move on. Also, I suggest after you get the new Hokage in place, get permission for a long term leave of absence, I plan on teaching you everything I know before I die, after all I can't have the new lord of the foxes come in greener then a grasshoppers ass.'**

'Well thank you very much Kyuubi, I plan to do the best things I can with the foxes and hell, since I can't become Hokage, a demon king will just have to do I guess'

Naruto had a face splitting grin at the thought of being the king of the demons.

**'And I hope you do Kit, but for now get some rest, we've been talking for a long time and it's late into the night now'**

'Ok that sounds like a good idea, see ya later Kyuubi' Naruto closed the mental link and opened his eyes, Kyuubi was right it was pitch black out and the stars were burning brightly in the sky.

"Damn...that's a lot of shit to digest...I need to sleep this off" Naruto closed his eye's and drifted off to sleep.

That night Naruto dreamt of all the times he was beaten and tortured, he dreamed of killing everyone that had hurt him so badly, of tearing them limb from limb. Naruto woke up the next morning to the smell of burning wood and ash, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings everything was destroyed within a 100 foot range of him, everything was just burned to ash.

"D-Did I do this in my sleep? It's a good thing that I didn't stay at Sakura-chan's place. Well I guess I should work on the next part of my Rasen-gun technique."

Naruto formed about 2,500 clones and had them all practice in trying to make 5 of the marble sized rasengan's on their finger tips, and then to work on launching them from the fingers that way he could rapid fire 5 at a time instead of one after the other, he could shoot them rapidly off each finger and then go down the five and have new ones generating right behind the ones being fired.

Naruto spent the whole day blowing things up trying to get his new technique working, once Naruto was exhausted he dispelled his clones and collapsed onto the ground unconscious from the 2500 days worth of knowledge he gained.

Naruto awoke the next day at about noon and decided to try out his new found knowledge, he tried making a marble rasengan on his index finger and found it incredibly easy, he then tried to focus chakra to his finger to launch it, and it worked! It shot across the clearing and flew through a tree.

"Sweet it works, now to try for 5 at once"

Naruto refocused and created 5 Rasengans across all five of his fingers and then launched all five at once, decimating the tree further causing it to fall over.

"Freaking awesome, I've only been at it for a short while and I'm already creating new versions of my dad's jutsu's I can't wait to see what I can do while on my own for a few years"

Naruto tapped his chin while thinking of what to do "Hmm I wonder if I can do 5 on both hands at once, or 2 full sized ones at once"

Naruto brought up both hands before him with his fingers outstretched, and started trying to form rasengans on all ten fingers it took a minute to get all ten up, but there they were, 10 tiny rasengans on all of his fingers, he pointed his hands towards a boulder and fired them all at once, 'I do believe I just created the Rasen-sandanjuu', over in the boulder was ten perfectly drilled holes all about seven inches deep.

Naruto nodded, "Now for 2 full sized Rasengans", he focused and two full force rasengans formed in his hands.

"Hmm, I wonder..." He took both rasengans and smashed them together at full force, they smashed together and started to destabilize huge winds started to whip around Naruto, gouging out the ground and wiping out trees and rocks near him, the Rasengans finally broke their forms and exploded, the force blew Naruto across the training ground and smashed him through 2 trees and into a boulder.

"Right, I'll call that... Rasen-Jisatsu (Screw-Suicide) I'm also, never doing that again"

Naruto got up and brushed himself off, fortunately the Rasen-Jisatsu did not decimate his clothing the way it did the area around him. He then left the training ground for the frist time in two days, completely starved to go get some food.

Regardless of the fact that it wasn't healthy Naruto went to Ichiraku ramen, he stepped inside and sat at his usual stool.

"Heya Tsuchi, I'll have my usual" He called

Tsuchi turned around and smiled, then frowned "It's been a while Naruto, but why do you look like you just went through a war?"

Naruto smiled "Hah, this?" he said motioning to his dirtiness "Testing a new jutsu"

"Really now? So I take it you've become stronger then?"

"You bet, I've been promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin"

Tsuchi laughed "I knew that those stories circulating were true!"

Naruto looked confused "Stories? What kinds of stories?"

"There are stories all over the village of what you did during the invasion, most people say they're lies, but I knew they were true!"

Naruto laughed "Thanks for believing in me Tsuchi, and yeah they are probably true if they are about what I think they are"

Tsuchi nodded and placed 4 bowls in front of Naruto "Here's your food Naruto, 4 bowls of Miso ramen"

"Thanks, I'm probably going to need a lot more though, I haven't eaten in two days"

Tsuchi frowned "Two days? You should treat yourself better Naruto!"

Naruto smirked "Yeah yeah, I know I just had to perfect some new tricks, after all I can't very well be lord of the tailed beasts if I'm not powerful"

Tsuchi looked confused "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Naruto choked on his Ramen realizing what he just blurted out "I didn't mean anything by it"

Tsuchi frowned, he didn't like when people he liked kept secrets from him, and he knew Naruto had a huge number of secrets.

Naruto finished up his meal in silence, he ended up eating a solid 12 bowls of ramen, he left the money for his food and left after thanking Tsuchi.

Naruto ended up just wandering around Konoha for the rest of the day before passing out in the training ground again.

Naruto was awakened the next morning with a kick in the ribs. "Ugh, what the fuck" he said while leaning up and opening his eyes. And there standing over him was Jiraiya, smirking down at him.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping out here kid?"

Naruto groaned "My house was destroyed I've been sleeping here and training"

"Training eh? So what did you accomplish on your own after I left you to train for the finals?"

Naruto grinned, "Well I mastered an ancient taijutsu style, created multiple variants of the rasengan and modified it a bit"

Jiraiya smiled "bullshit kid, you may be good but to master a taijutsu style takes..."

"Seventeen years?" Naruto cut in

"I mean, that's what it took me, I created the new rasengans just after that too with about another 8 years of training"

Jiraiya's smiled widened "How old do you think I am kid? I think I know how much time has passed since we last met, now can we get serious, what did you accomplish"

Naruto frowned "I accomplished everything I said I did, I trained with shadow clones, six hundred everyday for 21 days, then 2500 for 2 days, or would you like me to show you my new Rasengan's?"

Jiraiya smiled "I would very much so like you to show me your new Rasengans"

Naruto smiled "All right then lets get things started" he got up and dusted off his pants before finding a suitable target.

Naruto formed a ball of chakra in his palm "So, you've got your standard rasengan right? Great close up weapon, but has no ranged value at all correct?"

Jiraiya nodded, It was the only real downside of the rasengan was it's range.

"Well, I've solved that, I call this Rasen-noroshi" Naruto focused chakra to his palm and the rasengan rocketed across the field and smashed into the boulder, drilling into it sending chunks of stone flying everywhere.

"You see, I've turned it into a long ranged weapon, though the full sized version is not that fast, so here we have my new move"

Naruto formed a marble size rasengan on the tip of his index finger "You see the smaller the rasengan the faster and farther it can fly, 'Rasen-Sogekihei' is the result of this little guy"

Naruto raised his arm and aimed his finger at a tree about three hundred yards away about one inch thick, and launched the Rasengan, it flew off faster then the speed of sound and in an instant the tree was falling over, "It flys faster then the speed of sound, and is incredibly accurate"

Naruto Grinned "but wait, there's more! You see here is where it gets fun, and deadly"

Naruto raised both his hands and spread his fingers, and marble sized rasengans formed on all ten of his fingers. "Rasen-Sandanjuu" he pointed both palms at a tree about two feet thick and launched all ten at once, they instantly smashed into the tree and all drilled into it.

"I have one more variant too, but it hurts like a bitch to perform and is extremely destructive and I only plan to use it in dire situations, I smash two rasengans together and they destabilize and explode tearing apart everything around me, and then launch me very hard into something solid"

Jiraiya just stood there open mouthed watching this little 12 year old put him and his own father to shame with 4 variations to a jutsu that neither of them could come up with ways to improve.

"That's quite incredible kid, you not only overcame the one real weakness of the rasengan you turned it into an extremely potent assassination weapon, it's a shame your only a genin"

Naruto frowned "Didn't the counsel tell you anything? I'm not a genin anymore"

"Really, so you made it to chuunin afterall eh?"

Naruto shook his head "No, don't you see the vest? I was promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin after the invasion"

Jiraiya frowned "And why did they see it fit to promote a genin straight to Jounin?"

"Damn don't you know anything that happened during the invasion!? I took out the sand villages one tailed demon, then I came back to the village and took out the sound villages two headed snake, then I forced the sand army to retreat, then killed off about one hundred and twenty sound ninja's. I would have kept going too but some sound bastards ambushed me and I had the fun time of running through the village with about 6 katana's embedded in me"

Jiraiya smirked "I take it back, you did a shit load, and deserve your promotion, So you ready to go look for the next hokage?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I have to go say bye to my girlfriend, I promised her I would"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Fine meet me at the gates"

10 minutes later Jiraiya was strolling up the gates when Naruto yelled at him "What took you so long!?"

"I thought you wanted to say goodbye to your girlfriend?"

"I did, that took like 2 minutes I've been waiting her for you!" Naruto yelled

"Alright, how was I supposed to know you didn't want to spend a minute with her, anyway lets go, it's gonna take a while to catch up to her and track her down."

"Her? Who is the next Hokage going to be Jiraiya?" Naruto asked

"My old teammate, Tsunade of the sannin"

Naruto Hmm'd "Well, I hope she doesn't suck at it, I can only protect this village, I can't lead it anymore"

"Ne, what do you mean you can't lead it anymore?"

Naruto shook his head "I'll tell you while we track her, it will probably take a while to explain anyway"

**TimeSkip, 2 weeks **

Naruto and Jiraiya had been tracking Tsunade's trail for a while now and they were finally in the same town as her, now they just had to find out which bar she was at. Naruto had already explained everything to Jiraiya.

"Naruto, I want you to leave your Jounin vest in the hotel today, I don't want Tsunade to think your anything above a genin, it might make this a lot easier"

Naruto shrugged "Whatever, lets just find her, it's already getting dark, can you tell me what she might smell like? I could try and find her scent"

"Well, she probably wreaks of Sake, and last time I checked she used a Vanilla scented shampoo, so I guess Sake and vanilla"

Naruto sniffed around the air for a bit before stopping "I can't believe it, but I think I smell her, lets go"

Naruto's nose led himself and Jiraiya into a bar, and sure enough there in the back of the bar was a blond women with a large chest, and her brunette assistant.

"Good work Naruto, that's her" Jiraiya said.

The two of them walked over to Tsunade and sat down across from her and her assistant, "Long time no see, Tsunade"

"What the fuck are you doing her Jiraiya? And who's the brat?" she Grumbled out.

"I am here to tell you to come back to Konoha and accept the title of the fifth Hokage"

She burst out laughing "Hahahaha, No, Only a stupid fool of a person would ever accept the title of Hokage"

Naruto slammed his fist into the table, smashing it into the floor "Don't you dare insult the Hokage, I don't care what you think, or the fact that the council wants you, If you insult the title of Hokage, or the people who have taken it again, I will beat the shit out of you, The Hokage is one of the only people in this world who have my respect, and if you insult them, you will pay"

Tsunade scoffed "Fine, lets go outside punk, I'll show you how stupid the title of Hokage is"

"I will see you out side" Naruto was gone in a blur

Jiraiya shook his head "That was not a good thing to do Tsunade, Sarutobi was one of the only people to ever not try to kill him, and he gets extremely pissed at anyone who disrespects him, hell I learned not to bad mouth him on the second day we started looking for you"

Tsunade scoffed again "Please, the kids twelve, I'm gonna beat some sense into him" she then got up and headed outside with Jiraiya and her assistant following.

When she got outside Naruto was there waiting for her, "So Jiraiya I'm guessing I'm not allowed to kill her then? Can I at least put a hole in her? I wont break any bones, I promise"

"Like a weak little punk like you could ever even touch me, I could beat you with just one finger"

"Not a good idea Tsunade and Naruto, no lethal attacks, it won't do to have a dead hokage, but I suppose one or two holes wont kill her"

Naruto Smirked, "It's a shame most of my moves are instant kills, I can't even hit you with full power!"

Tsunade laughed, "Tell you what punk, I'll make you a bet, If you can land a single hit on me, I'll come back to Konoha, and I'll even give you this necklace, but if you can't you and Jiraiya have to leave and never bother me again"

Naruto Smirked "Deal"

Naruto let out his Hanyou features, getting a gasp from Tsunade and her assistant.

"W-what the fuck, what are you?"

Naruto gathered Chakra in his palm in a blue swirling ball "I'm a demon, now I assume your familiar with this jutsu?"

Tsunade nodded

"Well good, because I guarantee you are not familiar with this one, the blue ball disappeared and a much smaller one appeared on the tip of his finger, then another one formed on the tip of his finger on his other hand.

"Care to guess what these do?"

Tsunade laughed "What are you planning to do with two tiny Rasengan's like that"

Naruto laughed "It's funny, that's about the reaction I expected from a pompous over confident fool like yourself, but allow me to show you something, Looks can be deceiving, Naruto pointed the two Rasengan's at her, and aimed carefully as to no kill her

"Have fun Tsunade, Rasen-Sogekihei!"

The two rasengans fired off beyond the speed of sound, and as with it's last victim before she knew what happened the twin Rasengans blew straight through her shoulders making her arms useless.

Tsunade screamed, in pain, and disbelief "What the fuck did you do!?"

Naruto just grinned evilly and walked forward as blood leaked from her shoulder wounds. "That would be one of my own personal jutsu's, a variation of my fathers Rasengan"

"F-Father, then your the Yondaime's..." "Yes" Naruto cut her off "Then you have the.." "Correct again, I had the Kyuubi sealed into me"

Naruto kneeled down to eye level with the crumpled Tsunade "You should never underestimate your opponent, or next time it might kill you, I'm not actually a genin, I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin"

"Y-You're a Jounin? But you couldn't even be thirteen!" Tsunade yelled

"You're right, my thirteenth birthday is in a few months, I was promoted for my actions during Orochimaru's invasion during the chuunin exams a few days ago, it seems the council likes it when you stop an invasion and take out their best weapons"

Naruto reached down and took her necklace off her "I'll just take this now, I won after all. And I hope your ready to become the next Hokage"

Tsunade frowned "Let me guess, you want to be the Hokage, don't you?"

Naruto shrugged "At one point in my life, yes it was my greatest dream, to become Hokage and make the people respect me and my abilities, not try to kill me everyday for something I couldn't control, But now I have a much more important duty to take care of, far more important then becoming Hokage"

Tsunade's frown deepened "What could be more important then becoming the Hokage to you, you sound like it was the only thing that you wished for"

Naruto chuckled "You saw what I am, I would never be able to become Hokage being what I am, plus I have a more important duty. In a few years time I am going to become the new lord of the foxes, and demon lord of all the tailed beasts. I will replace the Kyuubi and become the first ever Juubi, so I will have an entire dimension to rule, I wouldn't have the time to try and rule a village too, the best I can do is protect the village"

Tsunade sighed "Damn, you have a lot of shit to deal with kid, all right I'll go back to Konoha and become the Hokage, hell it should be pretty easy with a demon lord to protect us" She chuckled at the ending.

"Shizune, come over here and heal these damn wounds they burn like hell"

Her assistant ran over to her and charged green chakra to her hands and started mending the wounds.

"We have a problem though Jiraiya, Orochimaru approched me to heal his arms, I have to give him my answer by tomorrow"

Naruto grinned "Great, we can ambush him at the meeting and kill that traitor, I mean we have two Sennin a Jounin, and me, whatever the hell you want to rank me"

Jiraiya nodded "Naruto has a good idea, not to mention Orochimaru is weakened without his arms"

"Tsunade here's what we'll do, you go to the meeting with Orochimaru, and we will be hidden there too, you tell him some reason you can't help him, then we spring the trap on him and we'll kill that snake" Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade frowned "We have another problem, I already drugged you so you can't control your chakra well Jiraiya, I was going to accept his deal and he needed a human sacrifice"

"Well great, guess we'll have to make due then"

The two groups then went back to their hotels to rest for the night, Naruto passed out the second he hit his bed.

They woke the next morning and went out to meet with Tsunade and Shizune before going to meet with Orochimaru, Naruto took his Jounin vest with him this time too.

Tsunade went up to Orochimaru with Shizune while Naruto and Jiraiya hid nearby.

"So, have you come to a conclusion Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked

"I have Orochimaru, I received a message yesterday to become the next Hokage of Konoha, and I decided to take them up on it, the only problem is it's not very Hokage like to help a traitor and murder, so I'm afraid you have to die today"

Orochimaru laughed "I'm sorry you see things that way Tsunade, but You will be the one to die"

Just then Naruto and Jiraiya burst out of their hiding "Sorry your the one who's going to fall Orochimaru" Naruto said

"Tsunade, you take that silver haired kid, I'll take Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled while charging towards Orochimaru, the two of them took off out into the field to battle, while Tsunade faced off against the traitor Kabuto.

Tsunade charged chakra to her fist and charged at Kabuto, but Kabuto was very agile and was dodging around her blows like water. Then his hands started to glow blue, and he tapped Tsunade on her right bicep and her right thigh, she then crashed down onto her knee and grabbed her arm.

"Damn it, Your a medic nin!?"

Kabuto smiled "Correct, the best in Konoha, in fact"

Tsunade healed her wounds quickly and got back up to fight. "To bad your going to need to do better then that to beat me"

Tsunade charged forward again, and this time Kabuto didn't react fast enough, she plunged her fist into his stomach, but this punch wasn't chakra enhanced, instead Kabuto collapsed to the ground and started to twitch around.

"With that punch I just rewired your Nervous system, everything now reacts differently"

She then kneeled down and continued to finish healing her wounds, but after about 15 seconds Kabuto leaned forward and got up slowly.

"While this jutsu would cripple most people, It's not that hard to figure out what moves what, and I know your one true weakness Tsunade"

Kabuto pulled out a Kunai and sliced his hand open, the blood pooled into his hand and he then flicked his hand and sprayed blood all over Tsunade's chest and face. She instantly crashed to her knee's and locked up.

"You're terrified of blood, but I won't finish you off, It seems that Orochimaru-sama is just finishing off your teammate, so he shall finish you off"

Right as he finished his sentence Orochimaru landed next to him. "Did you have fun Kabuto-kun?"

"I did, Orochimaru-sama, but she's all yours to finish off"

Orochimaru smiled and tilted his head back, and a longsword came out of his throat. "It's time to say Goodbye Tsunade"

Orochimaru charged at Tsunade leveling the blade for her heart, and then stuck, and a huge amount of blood splashed down onto the ground.

But it wasn't Tsunade's blood, It was Naruto's

"Sorry, but She's the next Hokage, and I can't go letting you kill her can I?" Naruto spoke while facing Tsunade. The sword went through his back, pierced his heart and came out through his chest.

Naruto coughed up a huge amount of blood then chuckled, "Hah it seems that Kyuubi lied, I wouldn't live forever" he then crashed down to his knee's and locked his eyes with Tsunade's own terrified eyes.

Naruto coughed up another huge amount of blood "Kill them, Kill them or run Tsunade"

He then leaned forward, removing the sword from his body, and fell to the side lifeless.

The 'Thud' of his body hitting the floor snapped her out of her blood induced trance, she looked at the sword coated in blood, and then at the lifeless body of the kid who threw himself in front of her to protect her.

Orochimaru chuckled "Stupid child, he could have just let you die, now you both will die"

Something inside Tsunade snapped just then, and right as Orochimaru reared back to kill her, she slammed a chakra enhanced punch into his stomach sending him flying, she turned and planted a knee in Kabuto sending him sprawling, she then took off after Orochimaru again and continued to mercilessly smash the hell out of him with her fists and legs, but every hit was slowly getting weaker and weaker as she was running out of chakra. She finally closed in for the final hit and focused all of the chakra she could into one hit but right as she was about to hit him Kabuto tapped her on the shoulder, stopping her arm instantly.

Kabuto ran over to Orochimaru and helped him up "Come Kabuto, lets leave we'll get them at a later date" The two of the disappeared in a puff of smoke then. And Tsunade instantly ran back over to Naruto to check on him.

She crashed down onto her knees next to him and rolled him over and gasped, his eye's were devoid of all life, she used a diagnostic jutsu and checked his vitals, No pulse, no breathing...He was dead.

She slowly got up and went to help Jiraiya. Unknown to her, the Demonic chakra was already working to repair the damage to Naruto and get his heart going again, but it was taking a lot longer then the Kyuubi had anticipated.

Tsunade got to Jiraiya and found he was just unconscious, so she performed a Medical jutsu and woke him up, she then helped him back over to Shizune, and Naruto's body.

Jiraiya gasped "W-what the hell happened to him!?"

Tsunade hung her head in shame "He threw himself in front of Orochimaru's blade to save me"

Jiraiya sighed, "I'll carry him, lets head back to Konoha"

Jiraiya walked over and picked up Naruto's body bridal style and the 3 of them headed off to Konoha at top speed.

The time they met up with Tsunade couldn't have been better, the town she was in was not but 2 hours out from Konoha at a slow walk, the three of them got there in about 15 minutes while running.

The three of them walked through the gates with Jiraiya holding the lifeless bloody body of Naruto. They walked past the two guards who were, more then stunned at Naruto's death.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya "Should we take him to the morgue?"

Jiraiya shook his head "No, I think there is someone who would like to say goodbye first"

Jiraiya and Tsunade headed off towards the Yamanaka flower shop with Naruto. They arrived at the shop about 10 minutes later, and looked in the window, Jiraiya saw that Sakura was inside, he opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Sakura Haruno? Could you meet me around the side of the shop, there is...some bad news"

Sakura nodded and went out the side door with Ino at her side, and both girls were wondering what a Sannin wanted to tell them, but when she saw the limp Naruto in his arms. She just slammed to her knees and started crying her heart out.

Jiraiya set Naruto's body down on the ground next to her. "I thought you would want to see him before we brought him to the morgue"

"NARUTO-KUN, WHY!?" she cried, she dove on top of his bloody chest and started to cry her eye's out.

But after a few moments there was a noise that made her stop for a second

'Thump....Thump....Thump....Thump....Thump' Was it what she thought it was?

"H-he's Alive!" she screamed

Jiraiya shook his head "I'm Sorry, he's been dead for over thirty minutes now"

"He's Alive! I can hear his heartbeat!"

Jiraiya's eye's widened, "Tsunade go check his vitals, NOW!"

Tsunade ran over and knelt beside Naruto and cast a Diagnostic jutsu, and sure enough there it was, a steady heartbeat and breathing.

"T-that's impossible! He's been dead for over thirty minutes!" she yelled

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled

"He's alive" she said much quieter

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around, and then opened his mouth.

"Ugh, I am so going to kick Kyuubi's ass later, he said my heart would fix itself in under a few seconds if it was destroyed! Hell one little stab and I go out like a light, how long was I out anyway?"

"About thirty Minutes, and if you were anyone else I would have locked myself up and called me crazy to see someone come back to life after thirty minutes"

Sakura latched onto Naruto's neck and cried into his shoulder. "I thought you died Naruto-kun! I thought I was going to be alone forever!"

Naruto frowned and lifted her and looked right into her eyes "Sakura-chan, I will never leave you, ever, understand?"

She slowly nodded, then went back to hugging his neck.

"Well great! Lets go report to the council and get some food, I'm starved!" Naruto yelled.

The gathered Shinobi chuckled at his lightening of the mood before Sakura realized just who she was in the presence of. "T-Tsunade-sama?" She stammered, not believing her eyes.

Tsunade quirked an eye brow "Yes?" she responded, what else was she to say?

Naruto offered a knowing smirk "Sakura-chan is like, you're biggest fan. She wants to surpass you. We've even been working on reproducing your super strength, but..we haven't gotten it to work"

Tsunade was both surprised and proud, it was not just an any day thing to strive to surpass a Sannin, and reproducing her strength without any kind of notes? She must be working hard "Really now?" She offered with an amused smile. "I suppose you'll have to come and demonstrate your skills for me at some point"

Sakura's jaw dropped "Y-you really mean that Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded with a smile "Hai, a friend a Naruto's, is a friend of mine"

Naruto smirked "So, since she's my girlfriend, that makes her your girlfriend? Ryouseiteki-hime" (Bisexual Princess)

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and she punched Naruto in the face on instinct to get him to shut up. Naruto head snapped back and he rubbed his cheek with a whimper "Sakura-chaaan" he drawled childishly "You're too strong to punch me in the face anymore!"

Sakura huffed slightly "Maybe if you weren't such a baka-ero-Kitsune(Stupid perverted fox), I wouldn't have to punch you"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Me, perverted? I think it's you who wanted to join me in the shower _the day_ we admitted our feelings"

Everyone stared at Sakura for a moment in shock, before she turned a brighter red than the blood that fueled her blush, and fainted. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as he scooped up his unconscious girlfriend and sighed "Why do I know that is going to come back to bite me in the ass?" he asked no one in particular.

Tsunade smirked "Because it will"

Jiraiya sighed "Come on brat, drop the girl off at her house and let's get going, the council is bound to be irritated that it took as it long as it did already."

Naruto nodded briefly "You're right, give me a minute, I'll meet you three outside of the council chambers then, alright?"

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune all nodded in sync "Got it, see you in a couple minutes" Jiraiya replied before the three turned and headed for the council chambers.

Naruto briefly looked over his shoulder to see Ino standing there "Er...see ya later Ino!" He called before disappearing as a blur.

Ino just stared at the spot where everyone was just standing before blinking owlishly a few times before asking the air around her "What just happened?"

Naruto quickly slipped into Sakura's bedroom once he arrived at her house and then left just as rapidly, he couldn't let those old bags get to the council before he did, Except Shizune, who was, in fact, young.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sped across the village as his now standard black and blond blur and he reached the doors that entered into the council chambers just as his three traveling companions were walking up to the doors as well. "Mission accomplished" He smirked "She's in her house. Now let's get this shit done!"

The others nodded and Naruto and Jiraiya pushed the doors open and walked inside, Tsunade and Shizune following behind them.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked into the room where the Council had been meeting daily to run the village in the absence of a Kage. "How did your travels go, Jiraiya? I trust you were successful?" Koharu, Sarutobi's ex-teammate asked.

Naruto and Jiraiya nodded together "Hai," They both parted to reveal the women behind them. "Senju Tsunade, and her assistant and niece, Shizune" Jiraiya introduced. "Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Mission success" Naruto finished with a grin.

The gathered council looked Tsunade up and down before nodding "Good. Uzumaki, you're dismissed. Payment for a C-rank mission will be awarded to you" Danzo spoke up, until Jiraiya coughed. "Yeah..about that, It's going to have to be S-rank, we had to fight off Orochimaru, who wanted Tsunade for himself, without Naruto Tsunade would be dead" he added.

Danzo's eye twitched slightly, as if annoyed to have to pay more money, but nodded "Hai, then the payment for an S-rank mission will be awarded, and will be recorded. For you as well Jiraiya. Now Uzumaki, depart, we have many things to discuss here" His voice had a tone of finality.

Naruto shrugged, he didn't really want to be involved in political stuff yet anyway. "Whatever, see ya Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune-chan"

Tsunade developed a tick mark on her forehead "Why aren't I Tsunade-chan? Or Hime?"

Naruto offered a toothy grin "'Cause you're old" he replied, before disappearing as a blur.

Tsunade's face flushed slightly and her knuckles cracked as she balled her fists "I'm going to kill that boy" She hissed.

A cough brought her attention back to the council before her though "Tsunade-sama, please. There is much work to be done" Hyuuga Hiashi offered.

Tsunade took a deep breath to calm down and nodded "Fine, let's get this over with" She, Jiraiya, and Shizune took three empty seats around the table and sat, ready for a lot of conversing.


End file.
